


Please Save Me

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Постапокалипсис
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постапокалиптический мир, в котором царит непрекращающаяся ядерная зима. Айн, гибрид человека и сибирского хаски, и Джейк путешествуют сквозь снежную пустыню в поисках Оазиса – места, в котором согласно городским легендам на маленьком отрезке земли застыло бесконечное лето. Места, в котором они оба наконец-таки будут в безопасности. Но так ли это просто – найти его?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Guide me

Перед нами лежала заснеженная пустыня – холодная и необъятная. Ледяной ветер пронизывал меня до костей, а снег, искрившийся в слабых, тусклых лучах солнца, пробивавшихся сквозь серые тяжелые облака и под косым углом падавших на землю, нестерпимо слепил глаза.

Пушистый и белоснежный, похожий сладкую сахарную вату снег был везде, куда ни глянь, и сколько я ни напрягал глаза, не мог разглядеть ничего вдали – горизонт был затянут дымкой, и пасмурное небо полностью сливалось со снежным ковром, покрывавшим землю.

Айн внезапно фыркнул, забеспокоился и, прижав уши, напряженно потянул носом морозный воздух.

– Мутанты? – настороженно спросил я у хаски. Моя рука конвульсивно дернулась и машинально обхватила холодную сталь револьвера, лежащего в кармане моей зимней парки. Айн будто бы отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая сосредоточенно внюхиваться в сырой, пахнущий морозом воздух. И только несколько минут спустя, наконец, словно удовлетворенный чем-то, хаски успокоился и поднял на меня свои кристально-голубые, яркие будто антифриз глаза:

– В диаметре около четырех километров от нас ни души. Я не учуял никого – ни мутантов, ни животных, ни людей. Никого. Пустыня перед нами мертва.

Я облегченно выдохнул, и мои пальцы, стискивавшие рукоятку револьвера, судорожно разжались.

– Ну ты даешь! Зачем было так пугать?! Я уже подумал, они преследовали нас от самого города…

– Ты слишком нервный, Джейк, – невозмутимо перебил меня хаски и встряхнул головой так, что его мокрый от снега мех обдал мои водонепроницаемые штаны тучей брызг, – тебе нужно есть побольше цинка…

– Не собираюсь выслушивать советы от вонючей псины вроде тебя, – раздраженно отрезал я, – за собой лучше последи. И мойся почаще, а то еще блохи заведутся…

Айн только хмыкнул, абсолютно проигнорировав мое нелепое высказывание – я прекрасно знал, что у гибридов, в отличие от настоящих собак, блохи не заводились, но мне хотелось хоть как-нибудь уязвить его.

Гибриды вроде Айна были порождением больных фантазий научных умов конца нашего столетия, результатом манипуляций с ДНК, искусственными живыми существами, созданными в лабораториях и способными принимать как человеческое обличие, так и форму собаки. В семидесятых годах держать у себя дома гибрида стало чем-то вроде моды – людям надоели молчаливые несмышленые домашние питомцы, и им на смену пришли говорящие, способные скрасить одиночество, поддержать разговор и даже помочь в некоторых ситуациях. Ах, все эти свихнувшиеся от недостатка общения идиоты.

Я всегда был из противников создания гибридов – в пятнадцать лет я даже вместе с моими школьными друзьями принимал участие во всевозможных демонстрациях, имевших целью добиться запрета создания этих несчастных существ, и подписывал какие-то дурацкие петиции. Все без толку, конечно. Однако у моей семьи никогда не было гибрида, и я, разумеется, гордился этим. И я бы ни за что на свете не подумал, что сейчас, после экологической катастрофы, произошедшей в девяностых после того, как на моих глазах погибли мать и сестра и привычный мне мир полетел ко всем чертям, в самом разгаре постапокалиптической “ядерной зимы”, спустившейся на нашу измученную землю около трех лет назад, я встречу Айна – гибрида человека и сибирского хаски. Впрочем, после всего произошедшего меня было сложно чем-то удивить. Мне уже было двадцать семь, шел третий год постапокалипсиса, и у меня были _железные нервы_. Айн, черт бы его побрал, был не прав.

Откуда-то налетел порыв стылого, безжалостного северного ветра и швырнул мне в лицо горсть маленьких льдинок, заставив невольно зажмуриться. Свинцовые тучи над нашей головой совсем сгустились, похоронив за собой последние лучи тусклого зимнего солнца, и снежная пустыня, раскинувшаяся перед нами, вдруг стала казаться не только безжизненной, но еще и устрашающей. Впереди нас не ожидало ничего, кроме пустоты и смерти от переохлаждения. Так себе перспективка.

Но у нас все еще был шанс. Мы могли повернуть назад. Прямо сейчас.

Я поежился и опустил глаза на Айна – он жался к моей ноге, хмуро озираясь по сторонам. Собачье все же брало верх над его человеческой сущностью, и хаски, сам не того не осознавая, искал защиты и поддержки у своего хозяина. Я глубоко вздохнул и, немного нагнувшись, потрепал Айна по его мягкому пушистому меху:

– Мы обязательно доберемся до _Оазиса_. Я верю в это. Если это у кого-то и получится, то только у нас. В любом случае – альтернатив у нас немного. Например, быть съеденными мутантами в городе. Или умереть с голоду. Или же _попытаться_.

– М-м… надо сказать, мне больше всего нравится третий вариант, Джейк Логанс, – холодный и мокрый нос хаски уткнулся в мою ладонь, обтянутую перчаткой, и я привычным движением почесал Айна за ухом:

– Еще бы он тебе не нравился, блохастая морда.

– Это кто здесь блохастая морда?! От тебя вообще несет, как от последнего бомжа. У меня уже от твоего запаха все обоняние сбито…

– Вот тогда и не лезь ко мне, примитивное создание, – я шутливо оттолкнул хаски от себя, внутренне все же сжавшись от неожиданного чувства легкого стыда. Странно, но слова хаски задели меня за живое. Я-то сам прекрасно знал, что не мылся уже больше двух дней, однако я как-то не задумывался о том, что запах моего тела может настолько тревожить Айна. Я был ему из-за этого неприятен?

Стараясь больше не думать об этой чуши и сосредоточиться на том, что там, где-то за этой холодной, заснеженной и казавшейся бесконечной пустыней, нас ждет другой, теплый и приветливый мир, я, задав предварительно электронному навигатору нужные нам координаты, сделал несколько шагов вперед, и Айн, не говоря ни слова, поспешно затрусил за мной. Проваливаясь в хрустевший под нами снег, мы оба безмолвно тронулись навстречу неизвестности – Айн, как и всегда, позволил мне принять решение за него, за нас обоих, и, несмотря на то, что тучи над нашими головами сгущались и сгущались и у меня на душе было ой как неспокойно от всей этой затеи с нашей “полярной экспедицией”, я все равно продолжал идти вперед, стиснув зубы и слепо подчиняясь главному врагу человечества – надежде.

Но что мне еще оставалось делать? Мне так хотелось верить в лучшее. Я хотел повести Айна туда, где у него и у меня, _у нас обоих_ , будет хоть какое-то будущее. Или, по крайней мере, слабая надежда на него.

Я не собирался сдаваться без боя.


	2. I. Trust me

_You gave me hope amidst my sorrow_

_May it be tomorrow, that I can love again…_

Когда я впервые встретил Айна, шел второй год глобального похолодания, или “ядерной зимы”, как окрестили экстремальную смену климата выжившие после экологической катастрофы, и я был сломлен и разбит. Тогда мне казалось, что у меня просто не осталось сил верить во что-либо, и больше всего в то, что ставший таким чужим, холодным и чертовски опасным мир когда-нибудь снова сможет измениться. Неделю назад при набеге мутантов на нашу крохотную жалкую группку выживших, прятавшихся в развалинах того, что когда-то было моим родным городом, последние члены моей семьи погибли на моих глазах, и я был на пределе своих сил.

Я был зол. Я был невыносимо зол на остальных из нашей группы за то, что они вместо того, чтобы помочь моей матери и сестре, просто кинулись спасать свои задницы. _Взаимовыручка и работа в команде_. Нет, не слышали.

Эгоистичные трусливые выродки.

И, конечно, я был зол на самого себя за то, что я не успел всего на какую-то долю минуты и единственные дорогие мне в этом мире люди были разорваны мутантами у меня на глазах на мелкие кусочки. После случившегося я несколько дней лежал без движения, закутавшись с головой в старое ватное одеяло, и думал о том, имело ли это все для меня теперь вообще какой-либо смысл. Стоило ли мне продолжать? Стоило ли мне, стиснув зубы, _жить дальше_ , так, будто бы ничего и не случилось?

Я все еще так и не решил это для себя, когда после трех дней размышлений я все же встал со своего матраца на полу в нашем небольшом убежище и, собрав несколько необходимых мне в дороге вещей, тайком покинул родной город, решив двинуться на север, туда, где лежал громадный мегаполис, в котором я безо всяких сомнений мог встретить другую группу выживших или хотя бы найти большое количество еды, которой мне бы хватило для того, чтобы протянуть до конца этой проклятой зимы. Конечно, в том случае, если она когда-нибудь собиралась _заканчиваться_.

Я был в дороге уже несколько дней, когда, наконец, наткнулся на небольшой заброшенный придорожный отель, в котором и решил остановиться на какое-то время, чтобы набраться сил и немного отоспаться. Это случилось второй ночью моего привала, где-то около четырех часов утра, когда я безмятежно спал, завернувшись в кучу теплых одеял в одной из комнат на втором этаже.

То, что заставило меня проснуться, был скрежет. Пронзительный, леденящий кровь скрежет когтей по железу – я вздрогнул, открыл глаза и резко принял сидячее положение на кровати. Безо всяких сомнений – это были они.

Схватив револьвер, я подполз к окну и осторожно выглянул наружу, и от того, что я увидел перед собой, у меня незамедлительно выступили на висках крупные капли холодного пота. _Их было много_. Около двенадцати – истомленные голодом мутанты обступили мой маленький отель, и в бледном серебристом свете застывшей в небе луны я видел, как блестят их глаза.

Снова этот звук. Скрежет когтей по железу – тогда неопытный, я весь сжался от страха и высадил всю обойму в осаждавших отель чудовищ. Конечно, это было моей роковой ошибкой – мутанты будто бы только и ждали этого момента, и стоило звукам выстрелов отзвучать в темноте этой жуткой ночи, как они ворвались внутрь.

У меня оставалось какое-то жалкое количество патронов, но они закончились даже слишком быстро, ведь тогда я стрелял более чем паршиво, и, окруженный пятью оставшимися в живых мутантами, я понял, что это конец.

Я был в ловушке. Моя левая рука обильно истекала кровью – один из мутантов разодрал ее своими когтями, у меня больше не было патронов, и их было пятеро. Пятеро против одного. Не слишком удачный расклад для тебя, Джейк Логанс.

Я закрыл глаза. Я слышал их тяжелое дыхание на расстоянии нескольких метров от меня, они хотели только одного – разорвать мое беззащитное тело своими острыми клыками. Что ж, я не мог уж очень винить их в этом. Ведь они были такими же живыми существами, как и люди, и им тоже нужно было что-то есть.

В моей голове было пусто. Никакого сожаления, страха и даже воли к жизни – абсолютно ничего. Я был более чем готов к смерти, когда за спиной у окруживших меня мутантов раздалось негромкое рычание, похожее на собачье. Я широко распахнул глаза. На пороге отеля озаренный белесым светом луны стоял довольно крупный пес породы сибирский хаски – его серебристый мех блестел в мутном лунном свете, он весь ощетинился и был готов броситься в бой.

Он был моим спасением, и пусть меня мутило от потери крови, и я слишком плохо помнил, что произошло дальше, и отключился через несколько секунд после того, как пес набросился на мутантов, в моей голове отпечаталось только одно. _Он спас меня_. Он был причиной того, что я до сих пор стоял на этой чертовой земле, и в тот момент я был невообразимо благодарен ему. Даже сейчас, спустя год, я был все еще благодарен ему за это.

***

 Когда я пришел в себя, в комнате было светло, и за окном занимался обычный пасмурный полдень “ядерной зимы”. Изящные маленькие снежинки стучались в стекло, а рядом с моей кроватью уютно светился небольшой обогреватель, подключенный к генератору, работавшему на солнечной энергии. После глобальной экологической катастрофы, плавно перешедшей в апокалипсис, мы были почти полностью лишены электричества, и такие генераторы были нашим единственным спасением.

От обогревателя исходили приятные волны тепла, и я лениво потянулся и сел на кровати. Раненая рука мгновенно среагировала на мое движение тянущей болью, и, опустив глаза, я увидел, что все мое запястье до самого локтя аккуратно перебинтовано эластичным дезинфицирующим бинтом. Чудеса да и только. Кем был мой таинственный спаситель?

Признаться честно, я был немного растерян. Я не мог вспомнить, чтобы вчерашней ночью в отеле был еще кто-то, кроме меня, мутантов и того громадного пса, и моя растерянность возросла еще в несколько тысяч раз, когда дверь в мою комнату приоткрылась и на пороге возник высокий светловолосый парень лет семнадцати в одних джинсах, надетых на голое тело и небрежно подвернутых на щиколотках. В руках у незнакомого парня была тарелка с чем-то дымящимся и необыкновенно приятно пахнущим.

Я судорожно сглотнул. Я вдруг ощутил, насколько я был голоден, и при виде еды, да еще и такой, _самой настоящей еды_ , мой желудок сжался в болезненном спазме.

– Очнулся? – без каких-либо пояснений и попыток представиться спросил странный незнакомец. Поставив тарелку с едой прямо на пол, он подошел к кровати, на которой я лежал и, быстро опустившись на ее край, неожиданно подался ко мне. Лицо незнакомца оказалось совсем рядом, и я даже немного оцепенел от изумления – настолько необычно он выглядел. Радужная оболочка его громадных красивых глаз была какого-то неестественного, уж очень ярко-голубого будто ментоловая жвачка цвета, и это создавало своеобразный контраст с его длинными пушистыми ресницами и аккуратными темными бровями. Еще больше меня поразили его волосы – слишком длинные, совсем как у девушки, серебристо-платиновые и такие блестящие, что мне даже невольно захотелось на секунду прикоснуться к ним, чтобы убедиться в том, что то, что я вижу перед собой, действительно реально. Странный незнакомец тем временем наклонился еще ближе ко мне, так близко, что кончик его носа почти коснулся моей шеи, и каким-то уж очень причудливым образом вдохнул в себя мой запах. Крылья его прямого носа совершенно идеальной формы задвигались – я все еще в каком-то трансе наблюдал за ним, пока, наконец, не понял, что он _принюхивался_.

– Похоже, сегодня чувствуешь себя намного лучше, – неожиданно окончив инспекцию моего тела, удовлетворенно сообщил загадочный незнакомец, и я, все-таки придя в себя, ошеломленно пробормотал:

– Ты что, это по запаху определяешь что ли?!

Таинственный блондин будто бы решил про себя, что будет лучше проигнорировать этот вопрос, и невозмутимо потянулся за тарелкой с едой.

– Эй, я с тобой разговариваю или с кем?! Кто ты вообще такой и что ты здесь делаешь?

– Вы, люди, не можете без всех этих формальностей, – вздохнул незнакомец и, с неохотой поставив тарелку на небольшой ночной комод около моей кровати, протянул мне руку, – Айн. С кем имею честь?

Он разговаривал немного отрывисто и неуклюже, но при этом предельно вежливо для его юного возраста. Я снова оторопел:

– Дж… Джейк. Логанс.

– Очень приятно, – не особенно эмоционально отозвался Айн, – а теперь ешь. Ты потерял очень много крови, и тебе нужно восстановиться. Я специально использовал для этого супа целых две мясных и одну овощную консервы. Уверен, что после еды ты почувствуешь себя намного лучше.

Я только ошарашенно кивнул, послушно принимая из его рук тарелку с дымящимся супом. О боже, ну и запах у его стряпни был – закачаешься. С тех пор, как погибла моя семья, никто не готовил для меня, и я питался исключительно энергетическими батончиками.

– Спасибо…– пробормотал с набитым ртом я (как я и думал, это было ох как вкусно). – Вчера… твой пес, кажется, спас меня. Где он? С ним все в порядке?

– Мой _пес_? – удивленно переспросил Айн, немного склонив голову набок, и я утвердительно закивал:

– Ну, тот огромный хаски. Здоровенная такая псина.

Айн внезапно слабо улыбнулся. Его улыбка была просто удивительной, машинально подумал про себя я – будто солнечный луч она озарила все его лицо, сделав его еще в несколько раз красивее.

– Такой уж здоровенный? Ну, извини, какой вышел. Я, наверное, в детстве витаминов немного переел…

Я растерянно нахмурился. О чем он вообще? Мы вроде только что говорили о его псе.

– Я гибрид, – все еще улыбаясь, мягко пояснил Айн и каким-то уютным, домашним жестом почесал у себя за ухом, – извини, если моя другая форма испугала тебя…

Кусок мяса, который я только что собирался проглотить, в самом прямом смысле встал у меня поперек горла, и я закашлялся:

– П… прости. Я не знал. Э-эм… тогда твой хозяин…он…

– Мой хозяин умер год назад. Мутанты.

Несмотря на то, что гибрид говорил о смерти своего хозяина, на его лице не отражалось никаких эмоций, и его голос звучал абсолютно нормально, так, будто бы он сообщал мне что-то повседневное и скучное. Я немного удивленно покачал головой.

Отношения между гибридом и его хозяином обычно были похожи на безответную, жертвенную любовь – эти несчастные существа, по всей видимости, ощущавшие себя чужими как в животном, так и в человеческом мире, всегда привязывались к своим владельцам настолько, что если с теми что-то происходило, от тоски гибрид мог извести себя до смерти. Однако этот странный экземпляр, сидевший рядом со мной на кровати, не выглядел особенно печальным. Ни дать ни взять бродячий одичавший пес. Я хмыкнул. Мне нужно было держать ухо востро. Проглотив еще несколько ложек горячего супа, я осторожно начал:

– Вчера ночью… ты спас мне жизнь. С какой стати?

В моем голосе звучал откровенный скепсис. Хаски недоумевающе округлил свои ярко-голубые глаза:

– Разве это не то, что сделал бы любой нормальный человек на моем месте?

– Мой жизненный опыт подсказывает мне, что нет.

Я не смог сдержать этот едкий, на самом деле абсолютно бесполезный и неуместный сарказм в себе – Айн только еще более недоуменно округлил глаза, а я снова подумал о лице своей сестры в тот момент, когда клыки одного из мутантов впились ей в плечо, и меня затошнило. Мне было пора. Я слишком долго задержался здесь, расслабился, разнежился и забыл о своей настоящей цели – прочь от города, в котором погибла моя семья.

Дрожащими руками поставив наполовину доеденный суп на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, я быстро оглядел комнату в поисках своей одежды – под одеялом на мне не было ничего, кроме нижнего белья. Айн поймал мой беспокойный взгляд и незамедлительно осведомился:

– Что случилось, Джейк Логанс?

– Эй, – я все-таки не удержался от искушения и бесцеремонно поймал одну из блестящих прядей волос Айна в ладонь. На ощупь они были просто неповторимыми, такими гладкими-прегладкими. Хаски невольно напрягся – похоже, он не позволял незнакомцам так просто гладить себя по шерстке. Я усмехнулся.

– Послушай внимательно, что я тебе сейчас скажу, мой маленький блохастый друг. Во-первых, не называй меня по имени и фамилии _одновременно_ , это звучит как минимум очень странно, и, во-вторых, мои дела – это мои дела. Запомнил? Я, конечно, благодарен тебе за вчерашнее и все такое, но сейчас мне правда пора. Было здорово немного поболтать с тобой…

С этими словами я попытался подняться с кровати, но слабость и головокружение заставили меня снова опуститься обратно – я совсем не ожидал этого, но глубокая рана в руке отчетливо давала о себе знать. Айн был прав, я потерял вчера слишком много крови. Чертовы мутанты – у меня в мозгу даже промелькнула мысль, что отправляться в путь в таком состоянии безрассудно. Хотя нет, даже больше, это было бы самым настоящим самоубийством.

Я раздраженно выругался сквозь зубы, а Айн с видом всезнайки сокрушенно покачал головой:

– Я же сказал, тебе нужно восстановиться.

Честное слово, он уже начинал меня бесить.

– Правда что ли? Ты что-то сказал? Извини, я не разобрал ничего, кроме “гав-гав”.

Не было похоже, что Айн был в состоянии оценить мою дурацкую несмешную шутку, и вместо ответа он только размеренно поднялся с кровати.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Лучше поспи еще немного – не переживай, я буду бодрствовать. Ну, в случае повторного нападения мутантов.

Я вздохнул. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться. Айн развернулся и направился к двери, а я словно зачарованный уставился на его спину – он был таким гибким. Худым, каким-то немного андрогинным, но в то же время довольно мускулистым – его мышцы искусно прятались под кожей, но напрягались при каждом его движении. Чего уж там скрывать, разработчик его человеческой формы постарался на славу и не поленился напичкать гибрида генами каких-то невероятно красивых людей. Интересно, это было нормально для него шляться по отелю в такой холод только в одних джинсах?

Я внезапно ощутил, что краснею. Гибкая идеальная спина Айна все еще стояла у меня перед глазами, будто бы въевшись в их сетчатку. Я гневно помотал головой, стараясь отогнать от себя эту уж очень неоднозначную картину, и тут же вспомнил – у гибридов была проблема с человеческой одеждой. Проще говоря, они на дух не переносили ее, так как их с виду человеческая кожа грела их не хуже собачей шкуры. В этом случае, это было, конечно, ужасно любезно со стороны Айна, что он ради меня надел на себя хотя бы джинсы. Ишь какой воспитанный пес.

Я ухмыльнулся и, завернувшись в одеяло, позволил себе расслабиться и полностью отдаться на волю приятного тепла, исходившего от обогревателя, и даже и не заметил, как неожиданно провалился в сон. Я проспал весь день и всю ночь до следующего утра, и все это время мне снились голубые, противоестественно яркие глаза хаски, в упор смотревшие на меня.


	3. II. Possess me

_And in return for what I've borrowed_

_Be with you tomorrow and until the end…_

 

Так получилось, что нам с Айном оказалось по пути, и несмотря на то, что между нами с нашей первой встречи не зародилось никакой особенной дружбы, так как я относился к необычному гибриду с легкой опаской, мы продолжили наш путь в мегаполис вместе. Так, по крайней мере, нам обоим было намного спокойнее в случае нападения мутантов.

Дороги занесло, а снег все сыпал и сыпал, и уже через неделю он достигал мне практически до колена. За эту долгую заснеженную неделю я узнал очень многое из жизни гибридов, и некоторые вещи, незнакомые мне до этого, более чем изумили меня.

Айн был _собакой_ и одновременно _человеком_ , и это немного сбивало меня с толку. Я не знал, как мне относиться к нему, но я изо всех сил пытался больше воспринимать его человеческую сущность, однако некоторые его повадки умиляли меня настолько, что мне иногда хотелось прижать его к себе и потрепать его за ухом, и это тогда, _когда он был в своей человеческой форме_. Даже не знаю, что бы он подумал обо мне, если бы я действительно это сделал.

Айн объяснил мне, что для гибридов был очень важен баланс. Это означало, что он был обязан периодически менять свою форму, и если бы он пренебрег этим правилом, это бы незамедлительно отразилось на его здоровье. Беспрерывное нахождение только в одной из форм могло вызвать сдвиг внутренних органов и даже смерть гибрида.

Именно по этой причине каждый раз, когда мы останавливались где-нибудь на ночлег, Айн превращался в человека – каждый чертов раз он представал передо мной абсолютно обнаженный и мокрый от снега, и мы даже несколько раз очень сильно поругались друг с другом, потому что этот упрямый хаски абсолютно не желал надевать _вообще никакую одежду_.

Айн ненавидел мыться и делал это исключительно раз в четыре дня, однако по какой-то странной причине его человеческое тело обладало только очень слабо выраженным запахом, поэтому мне пришлось смириться с этим фактом. Даже в своей человеческой форме хаски спал исключительно на полу, он почему-то не любил кровати и любую другую мебель, возвышавшуюся над полом, и предпочитал, свалив на пол груду теплых одеял, уютно свернуться в этом самодельном гнезде – точь-в-точь как самый настоящий пес.

Дорога к мегаполису была довольно длинной, и снежные бураны несколько раз настигали нас в пути, и нам приходилось останавливаться в некоторых маленьких городках даже на несколько дней. В эти дни мы очень много разговаривали. Точнее, разговаривал в основном я, а Айн, свернувшись на полу, внимательно слушал меня, не отрывая от меня своих необыкновенных ярко-голубых глаз.

Я постепенно привыкал к нему. Я любил рассказывать Айну о своей жизни до апокалипсиса, и тот с наслаждением слушал мои истории. Он был самым благодарным слушателем, которого только можно было пожелать, он внимал любой моей чуши и выглядел при этом таким внимательным и заинтересованным, что можно было подумать, будто моя глупая болтовня – это что-нибудь чрезвычайно захватывающее.

Я рассказывал Айну о своей семье. О своей матери, всегда старавшейся все успеть и страдавшей от недостатка времени. О своей сестре, у которой всегда были проблемы с парнями. О своем лучшем друге, которого я знал еще со школы и с которым мы вместе поступили на журналистский факультет, а затем и вместе работали в одной из известных газет. О том, как я в первый раз влюбился. О том, как я учился серфингу на Гавайях. О моей командировке в Токио и том, как я начал учить японский язык. О моих участиях в демонстрациях против создания гибридов, о моей любимой музыке, моих любимых книгах и любимых фильмах – я рассказывал Айну о чем угодно, даже странно, как он вообще выдерживал меня, такого зануду.

Только один раз во время моих бесконечных рассказов Айн попытался втянуть меня в дискуссию. Когда я рассказывал о том, как я участвовал в демонстрациях против создания гибридов, хаски неожиданно, вежливо, но в тоже время настойчиво, прервал меня, поинтересовавшись:

– Почему ты был против этого?

Я охотно пояснил:

– Потому что это противоестественно. Потому что таким образом люди создают искусственных живых существ только для своего собственного развлечения. Это против природы, и цель всего этого – потешить наше человеческое эго.

Какое-то время Айн обдумывал мой ответ, а потом внезапно осведомился тихо и необыкновенно серьезно:

– То есть было бы лучше, если бы меня, _например_ , вообще не было на свете?

Я раздосадованно закатил глаза:

– Сейчас речь не о тебе. Я имею в виду вообще, я сейчас говорю о проблеме в общих чертах… хотя ты все равно не поймешь.

– А, ну да, куда мне. Извини, что поставил под сомнение слова существа с высшим интеллектом, – немного презрительно отозвался хаски и как-то даже обиженно свернулся в груде своих одеял. Я решил больше не поднимать эту тему.

В отличие от меня Айн редко говорил о себе. Единственное, что я знал о нем, – то, что его бывший хозяин был профессором, преподававшим во многих знаменитых университетах Америки. Неудивительно, что гибрид был таким умным, он не только разговаривал, как совершенно нормальный человек, но и умел читать и писать, что вообще было огромной редкостью.

Кажется, за это время Айн невероятно привязался ко мне, я не мог отрицать этого факта и был, впрочем, не слишком удивлен. В конце концов, он в каком-то смысле был собакой, а я – человеком, и это был один из его природных инстинктов. Иногда я даже не мог представить себе, что когда мы доберемся до мегаполиса, нам придется расстаться – я втайне думал о том, чтобы предложить ему остаться со мной. Предложить ему, чтобы я стал _его_ … На этом месте я каждый раз обрывал свои глупые мысли и усердно мотал головой, чтобы отогнать от себя эту нелепую идею. Его предыдущий хозяин умер, теперь он был свободным бродячим псом, и я не имел права лишать его этой свободы.

В один из особенно холодных снежных вечеров – за окном бушевал дикий снежный буран, и мы застряли в маленьком пригородном коттедже – Айн внезапно повел себя странно. Мы ужинали возле небольшого обогревателя, и я как всегда нес какую-то чушь, когда хаски отложил в сторону свою мясную консерву, к которой он практически даже и не притронулся, и сказал, что он устал и хочет спать.

– Но ты ведь ничего не съел?! Эй, так дело не пойдет, приятель, – возмутился я, но Айн только упрямо помотал головой и забился в груду своих одеял. Он завернулся в них, будто бы в какой-то кокон, так что из-под них торчала только его макушка. Возможно, он действительно немного устал – я вспомнил, как хаски носился весь вечер на улице, взбивая мордой свежие сугробы около коттеджа, дурачился и валялся в снегу. Еще бы от такого не устать.

Я устроился на диване напротив лежавшего на полу Айна, но почему-то долго не мог заснуть. Снова думал о каких-то глупых ненужных вещах, лелеял какие-то необоснованные надежды. Хаски в отличие от меня довольно быстро погрузился в сон, но его сон был беспокойным –он тихонько поскуливал, переворачивался из стороны в сторону и как-то подозрительно сопел.

Утром, когда я проснулся, Айн уже встал, и его не было в комнате – приподнявшись на локтях, я несколько раз обеспокоенно позвал гибрида. Никакого ответа. Быть может, он снова носился на улице? Будто ему вчерашнего было мало.

Хаски возник совершенно неожиданно на пороге комнаты, когда я, раздраженно потерев заспанные глаза, сел на диване и принялся натягивать на себя свитер. Сначала я даже не узнал его – увидев на пороге аккуратно и даже изящно одетого симпатичного молодого парня, я только ошеломленно уставился на него спросонья, глупо хлопая глазами.

Айн умудрился найти среди вещей бывших владельцев коттеджа одежду, которая не только практически подошла ему по размеру, но и великолепно сочеталась между собой. _У чертового хаски был вкус_. На нем был бледно-зеленый пуловер, небрежно надетый поверх тонкой рубашки в серую клетку, светло-голубые подвернутые на щиколотках джинсы и коричневые тяжелые зимние ботинки. В этой одежде он был просто очарователен. Он был таким красивым, и его никак нельзя было отличить от настоящего человека. Мне с трудом удалось преодолеть свое невольное, абсолютно естественное восхищение, и я саркастически поинтересовался:

– Ты что _на вечеринку_ собрался?

Айн смущенно замялся:

– Я подумал, что я сегодня не буду менять форму, когда мы пойдем дальше, и поэтому решил подыскать себе одежду… все-таки снаружи немного холоднее, чем здесь, внутри…

Хаски продолжал бормотать что-то нескладное, но тень сомнения промелькнула у меня в голове. Я резко встал с дивана, быстрым шагом подошел к Айну и настойчиво заглянул ему в лицо. Я так и думал.

Глаза гибрида были немного суженными, красными и воспаленными. Так же, как и кончик его носа. Вблизи Айн казался вялым, понурым, и от него пахло болезнью. Проклятье!

Я резко сжал тонкое запястье гибрида в своей руке:

– Ты уже вчера чувствовал себя плохо, ведь так?! Какого черта ты не сказал мне ничего, а? Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это опасно?!

После экологической катастрофы мутировали не только люди, но и некоторые животные, растения и даже вирус гриппа. К сожалению, мне много раз пришлось наблюдать, как заболевшие обычной простудой почему-то не могли поправиться и умирали через неделю от воспаления легких. Глядя в лицо больного Айна, я ощутил, как у меня начинают дрожать руки – не столько гнев на легкомысленного пса, сколько страх за его жизнь охватил меня, и я больше не мог успокоиться, как ни пытался.

– Идиот! Псина безмозглая!!

– Прости меня… _Джейк_.

Я вздрогнул. Голос Айна сломался, охрип, и мое имя он произнес почти беззвучным шепотом. Отвернувшись куда-то в сторону, хаски украдкой закашлялся – его кашель звучал совсем нехорошо. Низко, хрипло и даже надрывно.

– Хорошо, все ясно. Марш в постель, тупица, – мой собственный голос казался мне чужим, будто бы это говорил не я, а кто-то совсем другой – настоящий я в то же время был растерян, испуган и не мог связать ни слова от нарастающей паники.

– Джейк, я…

– Я сказал, марш в постель! Лежать! _Место_!! – рявкнул я, и больного хаски даже передернуло от этого моего тона, хотя в тот момент мне было плевать на его реакцию – я стиснул запястье Айна и грубо потащил его в соседнюю комнату, в которой я видел вчера довольно просторную большую кровать.

Айн больше не возражал и не сопротивлялся, а я действовал хоть и судорожно, но в то же время отлаженно и быстро. _Ему было необходимо находиться в тепле_ – сняв с бедного совсем поникшего хаски ботинки и укрыв его двумя теплыми одеялами, я перетащил в комнату обогреватель, сбегал в подвал коттеджа за генераторами, к счастью, некоторые из них оказались заряженными и, закипятив воду, сделал Айну огромную чашку ромашкового чая, который, к моей превеликой радости, нашелся на кухне коттеджа.

Возможно, я еще никогда ни для кого так не старался в жизни, но Айну становилось только хуже. Несмотря на то, что я напичкал его всевозможными противовоспалительными таблетками, к вечеру у гибрида поднялась сильная температура – его худое тонкое тело, свернувшееся под теплыми одеялами, сотрясалось в лихорадке, и я ничего, абсолютно ничего не мог для него сделать.

Я обыскал всю аптечку в поисках антибиотиков, но не нашел ни одного, будто бы бывшие владельцы этого дома еще никогда не болели ничем серьезным. Айна трясло от нестерпимого жара, и мне пришлось делать ему холодные компрессы, не думаю, что они уж очень ему помогли, но в полуоткрытых голубых глазах хаски была бесконечная немая благодарность.

Ему было настолько плохо, что у него даже не было сил поменять форму. Я сидел рядом с его кроватью, инстинктивно гладил его по спутанным, мокрым от пота волосам, и мне хотелось выть от бессилия.

Если бы у меня был хоть какой-нибудь антибиотик! Я был уверен, что таким образом мне бы точно удалось сдержать болезнь, особенно на ее начальной стадии, но у меня не было ничего. Решение пришло ко мне довольно поздно – за окном уже была глубокая зимняя ночь, и снежный буран разбушевался еще в несколько раз сильнее, чем вчера вечером. Сколько я ни напрягал глаз, не видел ничего снаружи, кроме переполненной беснующимися хлопьями снега темноты. Но я решился. Я должен был спасти Айна. Во что бы то ни стало.

***

Даже не знаю, что помогло мне в ту ночь. Может быть, это было просто удачей. Простым везением. Или же моим собственным безграничным желанием спасти Айна – возможно, и то и другое. На расстоянии шести километров от коттеджа находился небольшой городок, в котором было несколько магазинов и две аптеки, и я, не задумываясь больше ни о чем, вооружившись револьвером и электронной картой, направился туда.

Я плохо запомнил дорогу в город и обратно. Это отпечаталось у меня в сознании только нестерпимым холодом, от которого леденели пальцы ног, и отчаянием, подгонявшим меня и заставившим меня совершить то, что не удалось бы обычному человеку в нормальном состоянии – пройти двенадцать километров пешком и отыскать в заснеженных и заброшенных развалинах города необходимый мне антибиотик.

Уже возвращаясь обратно, я постоянно сжимал в кармане моей куртки упаковку с тонкими длинными ампулами, и это придавало мне уверенности. Я знал – Айну обязательно станет лучше. Еще немного, и он снова будет совершенно здоров, и я буду смеяться над самим собой и своими глупыми страхами. Снег бил мне прямо в лицо, но я не останавливался ни на секунду и смог вздохнуть с облечением только тогда, когда наконец-таки снова оказался в нашем маленьком коттедже.

Айн встретил меня практически на пороге. Стоило мне захлопнуть за собой дверь и дрожащими заледеневшими пальцами начать расстегивать кнопки своей зимней парки, хаски возник в проходе в гостиную – едва держащийся на ногах и бледный как смерть. На его висках были крупные капли пота, он дрожал, и на нем, конечно же, снова были только джинсы, свободно болтавшиеся на его узких худых бедрах.

Я выругался сквозь зубы. Этот идиот!

– Джейк!! – пошатываясь, хаски бросился ко мне – едва я успел стянуть с себя парку, как Айн обессилено повис на мне, уткнувшись своим горячим сухим носом в мою холодную шею. – Я проснулся и увидел, что ты… что тебя нет, и я подумал, что ты…

– Совсем дурак что ли?!

Боже, я был так зол, так невыносимо зол на него. Хаски хрипло закашлялся, и я, сам не осознавая, что я, собственно, делаю, поднял его хрупкое, не весящее почти ничего тело, понес его обратно в спальню.

Айн не противился. Он только слабо улыбался мне, с безостановочной преданностью глядя на меня своими воспаленными и красными в уголках, но все равно такими бесконечно красивыми глазами.

– Потерпи еще немного, тебе обязательно станет лучше, – успокаивающе выдохнул я прямо в его маленькое аккуратное ухо, спрятавшееся между слипшимися от пота, спутанными волосами и, положив упаковку с ампулами на кровать рядом с Айном, достал из аптечки новый запакованный шприц.

Хаски молча наблюдал за мной, но когда я, вскрыв ампулу, принялся набирать из нее в шприц прозрачную жидкость, Айн неожиданно забеспокоился.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Это антибиотик, – я старался, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно уверенней, – после его инъекции ты обязательно почувствуешь себя лучше…

– Не надо.

Я изумленно поднял голову – в голубых глазах хаски метался страх. Он что, боялся уколов?

– Перестань, – мягко попытался успокоить Айна я, – это совсем не больно…

Я попытался наклониться к хаски, но тот неожиданно угрожающе и абсолютно по-собачьи зарычал, резко отодвинувшись на противоположный край кровати. Только этого мне сейчас не хватало – я быстро прикинул в уме и понял, что намного сильнее худого парнишки, и рискнул. Осторожно отложив шприц в сторону, я скользнул в кровать к Айну, несмотря на то, что он отчаянно сопротивлялся, через несколько минут полностью обездвижил его и, перевернув его на живот, крепко прижал к матрасу.

– Джейк, _пожалуйста_ , – хаски больше не рычал, теперь его жалобный голос был похож на подскуливания побитой собаки. Но я был неумолим. Немного стянув его, к счастью, так свободно висящие на нем джинсы вниз, я потянулся за шприцом. Хаски подо мной снова отчаянно завозился, он так ожесточенно пытался вырваться из моей хватки, что снова успокоить его стоило мне моих последних сил.

Мы оба вспотели. Я понял, что еще немного, и больше не смогу удерживать так энергично сопротивлявшегося мне гибрида, я был уставшим и почти обессилевшим, но все же, кое-как извернувшись, я все-таки воткнул шприц в гладкую кожу бедра хаски, и тот незамедлительно взвыл. Пока я, удерживая Айна одной из рук, другой всаживал в него львиную долю антибиотика, тот умудрился вывернуться и из последних сил вцепиться зубами в мое запястье. Больной и совсем обезумевший от страха Айн был хуже любого бродячего пса – мне пришлось закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не закричать от боли. Но к моей превеликой радости, когда я выдернул шприц из его тела, Айн тут же разжал зубы, и я наконец смог вздохнуть свободно. И пусть даже из моего прокушенного запястья начала струиться яркая теплая кровь.

Я сполз с Айна и, упав лицом в подушку рядом с хаски, устало закрыл глаза. Все напряжение этой ночи разом обрушилось на меня, и мне показалось, что я больше не могу пошевелиться, настолько вымотанным ощущало себя мое несчастное тело.

– Прости, – охрипший виноватый голос Айна прошелестел где-то возле моего уха, но я, не говоря ни слова, только привлек его к себе и уткнулся лицом в его длинные, разметавшиеся по подушке волосы. Несмотря на его болезнь, от него пахло невероятно приятно. Как-то уютно и по-домашнему.

Айн не двигался и только тяжело дышал, где-то в нескольких сантиметрах от моего уха. Я не удержался – мои губы на какое-то короткое мгновение коснулись его разгоряченного лихорадкой и нашей борьбой лица. И тут же, будто бы испугавшись своего собственного порыва, я стремительно отодвинулся от него, содрогнувшись всем телом от мысли о том, как это могло выглядеть со стороны.

Я всего лишь хотел дать ему понять, насколько он мне дорог. Насколько я был рад тому, что он был все еще жив. Я всего лишь хотел подтверждения тому, что мы _принадлежали друг другу_ , того, что мы должны были быть всегда вместе с этого момента, должны были быть неразлучны, ведь теперь не только он спас мою жизнь, но и я его.

 Той ночью этот маленький упрямый хаски стал неотделимой частью меня, и я, невероятно измотанный тогда, но при этом такой счастливый, обнимая затихшего Айна, навсегда заключил его в свое сердце, и от этой мысли мне стало настолько приятно и спокойно, что я незамедлительно провалился в тяжелый сон без сновидений. Сон, в котором нуждались мы оба, крепкий, целительный сон, позволивший нам обоим наконец отдохнуть и набраться сил для нового дня.

 

***

Следующее утро встретило меня ослепительно ярким безоблачным небом за окном и лучами солнца, бьющего прямо в лицо. Я недовольно потер глаза и несколько раз перевернулся с боку на бок – после вчерашнего путешествия я все еще чувствовал себя разбитым, и мне так не хотелось просыпаться. Кроме того, я был не один – все еще сонный, я ощущал теплое тело другого человека, прижимавшееся ко мне сзади. Это было приятно.

Уже больше целых чертовых двух лет я не просыпался рядом с кем бы то ни было. Я вообще забыл о том, что такое секс, о том, что такое любовь к кому-либо, кроме своих родных, и о том, какое это чудесное ощущение – нежиться утром в чьих-то объятиях. Даже если это были объятия Айна…

Я вздрогнул и, снова перевернувшись на другой бок, открыл глаза. Айн, разбуженный моей возней, поморщившись, повторил мое движение – несколько минут мы просто молча смотрели друг на друга.

Он выглядел намного лучше, чем вчера, несмотря на то, что его глаза все еще были немного припухшими, цвет его лица постепенно приобретал нормальный оттенок. Мои вчерашние усилия прошли не зря. Мне захотелось плакать от облегчения – я так боялся потерять его.

– Мне сегодня уже лучше, – наконец немного неуверенно начал Айн, и я с громким театральным вздохом уткнулся лицом в подушку.

– _Слава богу_.

– Извини, что укусил тебя. Было больно?

– М-м-м-м, – пробормотал я, все еще не отрывая головы от подушки. Вообще, это должно было означать “нет”, но Айн вряд ли понял меня.

– Извини, я не специально, правда.

Вчера мне было чертовски больно, сегодня место укуса немного щипало, но я не хотел говорить хаски об этом, поэтому я все-таки оторвался от подушки и успокаивающе сообщил:

– Все в порядке. Я переживу.

В голубых глазах лежавшего напротив меня гибрида была такая необыкновенная палитра эмоций, что я даже оторопел, когда увидел его лицо. Казалось бы, Айн сейчас расплачется – его зрачки расширились, а его глаза были красными и блестели. Губы гибрида дрожали, он несколько раз невольно закусывал нижнюю губу, борясь с нахлынувшими на него чувствами, пока у него, наконец, не вырвалось:

– Ты спас мне жизнь, Джейк… я… я… так благодарен тебе…

Я не успел сориентироваться, я совершенно не понял, что произошло, ведь это произошло так быстро, спонтанно и совершенно непредвиденно, но Айн внезапно подался ко мне, и что-то влажное и шершавое прикоснулось к моей коже. Айн лизал мое лицо – стоило мне осознать это, как я разъяренно оттолкнул расчувствовавшегося хаски от себя:

– Черт, ну и мерзость!! Не смей больше так делать! Ты меня всего обслюнявил… глупый, глупый пес!

Я с отвращением вытер ладонью лицо – Айн все еще не отодвигался и выглядел немного пристыженным, но в то же время безмерно счастливым. Я устало вздохнул. Он был таким трогательным в своих невольных порывах.

– Люди не облизывают друг друга. Запомнил?

Айн молча кивнул и вдруг снова подался вперед. Я напрягся, неизвестно было, что он учудит на этот раз, но то, что произошло через несколько секунд, заставило меня оцепенеть и, не отдавая себе отчета, закрыть глаза.

Айн поцеловал меня. Он прикоснулся к моим губам так нежно и осторожно, что я просто не мог не позволить себе на какое-то мгновение поддаться ему. Он был таким теплым, а его губы были влажными и мягкими – такими, что я просто обессилил, и в голове больше не было ничего, кроме бессознательного наслаждения его поцелуем.

– А так? – хрипло прошептал Айн, наконец-таки, отстранившись от меня. – Так люди уж точно делают…

– Черт, ты меня с ума сведешь! Больше никогда, никогда _не делай так_!! – поздно опомнившись, взвыл смущенный и разозленный я, и в наивных голубых глазах Айна отразились обида и недоумение.

Конечно, он не знал и не мог знать, но я был бисексуален. В целом, у меня было гораздо больше отношений с девушками, но после моего двадцатилетия я внезапно осознал, что меня тянет и к парням. Однако, каких-либо более-менее нормальных отношений у меня с ними не получалось и до самого апокалипсиса я в каком-то смысле абсолютно запутался во всем этом и погряз в сомнительных случайных связях до такой степени, что мне самому в один момент все это стало противно.

Разумеется, лежавший напротив меня гибрид не мог даже и подозревать об этом. О том, что вызвал во мне его безобидный порыв, и о том, как мне приходилось бороться с самим собой, лежа прямо сейчас рядом с ним – таким красивым и полуобнаженным. Но я знал, что его поцелуй не означал ровным счетом ничего, ведь любому малость образованному человеку было известно, что гибриды по своей натуре асексуальны – и это было, конечно, не без своей на то причины.

Гибриды были искусственными существами, у них не было необходимости продолжения рода. Кроме того, чтобы заранее предотвратить возможные извращения их будущих владельцев, создатели гибридов специально долго работали над тем, чтобы создать в их мозгу центр, отвечающий за подавление сексуального желания. Несмотря на то, что человеческая форма гибрида физически ничем не отличалась от нормального человека и они в чисто теоретическом смысле были способны заняться сексом, их создатели позаботились о том, что бы у них ни секунды не возникло даже малейшей мысли об этом. И в этом я был полностью солидарен с разработчиками – использовать этих несчастных наивных существ для удовлетворения своих собственных сексуальных желаний было одной из самых омерзительных идеей, которые только могли бы прийти в голову человеку.

Айн все еще недоуменно смотрел на меня, когда я наконец смягчился и по-прежнему немного сконфуженный пробормотал:

– Просто не делай так больше, хорошо? Я был бы тебе очень благодарен.

– Я просто хотел…

– Я знаю, – почти ласково перебил я хаски и погладил его по волосам, – но тебе не нужно благодарить меня за вчерашнее. Я просто возвращал старый долг. Один маленький глупый пес однажды спас мою жизнь, помнишь?

Айн улыбнулся. Боже мой, он был таким трогательным, что мне захотелось обнять его и больше никогда не выпускать его хрупкое тело из своих рук. Возможно, я бы действительно и сделал это, но после того, как он только что поцеловал меня, я не хотел снова провоцировать его на дальнейший физический контакт. И пусть у меня уже вечность не было секса, я не хотел опускаться до подобных извращений. Я не собирался использовать его, он слепо доверял мне, и я бы никогда не простил себе злоупотребление его доверием.

– Можно попросить тебя об одной вещи, Джейк?

– Конечно.

Внешне спокойный, я в очередной раз ощутил волнение – Айн уже все утро был настроен настолько странно, что я не знал, чего можно было ожидать от него в любой момент.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим хозяином. Пожалуйста, только не говори “нет”.

Я шумно выдохнул и, перевернувшись на спину, растерянно уставился на потолок, на котором прыгали солнечные зайчики. Я не хотел смотреть в лицо Айну, я не хотел, чтобы он видел, насколько я был рад, нет, насколько я был _счастлив_ в этот момент. Теперь я мог больше не думать о том, что он в один прекрасный день мог исчезнуть из моей жизни. Он хотел остаться со мной, он хотел, чтобы я позаботился о нем, и я, черт возьми, был больше чем согласен на это. Ведь он за эти несколько недель стал для меня чем-то вроде моей семьи, кусочком дома в этом чужом, холодном мире, и я бы умер от тоски, лишившись его…

Айн все еще ждал моего ответа. Собравшись с силами и стараясь казаться насмешливо-равнодушным, я притянул его к себе и, потрепав его по волосам, с демонстративным безразличием отозвался:

– А у меня есть выбор? Куда я денусь от тебя, блохастая морда…

– У меня нет блох, Джейк.

– Я знаю, тупица.                     

И пусть на улице была “ядерная зима” и нестерпимый холод, а съестные припасы человечества подходили к концу, пусть мы оба были только осколками раздавленной апокалипсисом цивилизации, в тот момент мне показалось, что мир за окном снова ожил, и я мог больше не бояться того, что ждало меня впереди. В то солнечное утро я обнимал послушно прижимавшегося ко мне хаски и безмятежно улыбался в потолок, чувствуя себя способным на все. В тот день я снова обрел цель в жизни, и я был приятно растерян. Я не знал, как мне поблагодарить его за это. Я не знал, но я уж точно собирался что-нибудь придумать.


	4. III. Hold me

_I know the road we're on is narrow_

_Along comes tomorrow, we're gonna see the sun…_

Мегаполис, к которому мы с Айном стремились, оказался не таким уж и приятным местом. В любом случае, идея отправиться в него пришла в голову не только нам, но и сотням выживших после экологической катастрофы и апокалипсиса, и развалины города были переполнены. Такое скопление живых людей, само собой, привлекало и мутантов, которые обосновались в одной из частей города и не гнушались периодическими набегами на нашу территорию – жизнь в мегаполисе была похожа на непрекращающуюся безжалостную борьбу за выживание.

Еды не хватало – конечно, в мегаполисе было намного больше еды, чем где бы то ни было, но пережившие апокалипсис старались тратить ее разумно, ведь никто не знал, когда закончится наконец “ядерная зима” и закончится ли она вообще.

Жизненная позиция большинства выживших была мне противна. Они все еще пытались играть в жалкую человеческую игру под названием “общество”. Одна небольшая, но вооруженная до зубов группировка каких-то бывших солдат во главе с парочкой некогда богатых и влиятельных владельцев крупных фирм контролировала мегаполис, захватив себе в первую очередь практически все запасы еды, теплую одежду, оружие и генераторы солнечной энергии, и если ты хотел получить от них хотя бы смешную часть чего-нибудь из этого, ты был обязан считаться с их правилами. Меня просто выворачивало от всего этого, поэтому я решил про себя, что мегаполис – это вынужденное и только временное решение проблемы, и я постоянно думал о возможных для нас с Айном альтернативах.

Мы поселились в центре мегаполиса в пятиэтажном доме, вообще мы были единственными жильцами в нем, но мы использовали только одну из его квартир – самую маленькую и на самом верхнем этаже. Во-первых, на то, чтобы обогревать ее, не требовалось много энергии, во-вторых, на последнем этаже было намного легче защититься в случае нападения мутантов.

Скрипя зубами, я все же подчинялся самоназванному “правительству” мегаполиса и участвовал в различных общественных работах по расчистке некоторых фабрик и попытках их восстановления, добыче продовольствия и патрулированию нашей зоны в целях защиты от мутантов, дел было невпроворот, и когда я возвращался домой, я был смертельно уставшим. По крайней мере, эти недоумки не трогали Айна, посчитав его безмозглым гибридом, моим домашним животным, и освободив от всех обязанностей обычных жителей мегаполиса. Хаски иногда добровольно помогал мне, особенно во время патрулирования нашей территории, однако я все чаще и чаще оставлял его дома, где он был полностью предоставлен самому себе и мог заниматься чем угодно.

Мы уже, наверное, больше восьми месяцев жили в проклятом мегаполисе, и ситуация не улучшалась ни на йоту. Припасы постепенно подходили к концу, а набеги мутантов на нашу территорию в последнее время увеличились вдвое – люди погибали почти каждую неделю, и, каждый раз уходя в патруль, я не знал, вернусь ли я вообще обратно.

В тот вечер было особенно холодно, и, возвращаясь домой с одной из общественных работ, я не чувствовал пальцев на руках. Единственное, чего мне хотелось, – забраться в мою теплую постель и проспать до завтрашнего обеда. Завтра был мой законный выходной, и я уже предвкушал безделье в теплой квартире вместе с Айном.

– Эй, ты здесь? – позвал я хаски, наконец справившись с ключами и распахнув дверь нашей квартиры. – Есть кто дома?

Айн почти мгновенно возник в гостиной. На нем были немного растянутые, уютно висевшие на его коленях треники и белая майка без рукавов. Я улыбнулся ему, когда он поспешно взял из моих рук тяжелый рюкзак – каждый раз, когда я видел Айна, меня охватывало какое-то странное непередаваемое ощущение теплоты. Вот прошел очередной напряженный холодный день, _и я снова дома_ , думал я.

Пока я раздевался, Айн принюхивался к моему рюкзаку. Он не выдержал и принялся копаться в нем, и я понял, что гибрид был очень голодным.

– Шоколадные брауни? – Айн округлил глаза, доставая из моего рюкзака упаковку заветных сладостей, которую нам выдали сегодня после работы. – Их что, еще можно есть? А срок годности?

– Это из долгохранящихся продуктов, – отмахнулся я, – полная химия, конечно, но по вкусу как настоящие. Это тебе, кстати. Я не очень люблю шоколад.

Айн молча покачал головой. Он, наверняка, как и всегда, подумал, что я притворяюсь и просто хочу побаловать его. Глупый маленький пес. Если бы я хотел эти чертовы брауни, я бы уже давно их съел. В этот вечер я был вообще не особенно голодным, и мне хотелось только одного – поскорее в постель.

В квартире было тепло, и я как раз стягивал с себя через голову свитер, когда Айн, продолжив инспекцию моего рюкзака, извлек из него старый радиоприемник, который я нашел сегодня во время общественных работ:

– А это еще что?

Это было нормально, что гибрид не знал о существовании таких радиоприемников, ведь радио около пятнадцати лет назад полностью перешло в дигитальную форму. Я пожал плечами.

– Ничего интересного для тебя. Просто у меня ностальгия.

Наверное, мой ответ звучал немного натянуто и раздраженно, потому что Айн незамедлительно оторвался от моего рюкзака и, подойдя ко мне, обеспокоенно заглянул мне в лицо:

– С тобой все в порядке, Джейк? Ты выглядишь уставшим. Хочешь, я сделаю нам что-нибудь поесть?

– Не хочу ничего, – мрачно сообщил я и, не удержавшись, уткнулся лицом в плечо Айна, – …ты такой теплый.

Он и правда был теплым. Я вдруг понял, что ловлю себя на мысли о том, что хочу заснуть в его руках. Это было нехорошо. Ой как нехорошо. В минуты моего особого душевного упадка в последнее время я начинал думать об Айне как о человеке, и из этого обычно не выходило ничего хорошего. Кажется, мне катастрофически не хватало любви, и каждый раз мне нужно было сдерживаться. В своей майке без рукавов он был таким соблазнительным. _У него были красивые плечи_.

Пожалуй, мне следовало наконец-таки завести себе кого-нибудь. Девушку. Или парня на худой конец. Неважно, главное хоть кого-нибудь, с кем я бы мог удовлетворить свои сексуальные потребности и снова воспринимать Айна адекватно, но я не мог представить себе этого. Еще кто-то в нашей с Айном квартире? Да никогда.

Я не знал, как бы отреагировал гибрид, если бы я привел сюда кого-нибудь. Наверное, в то время как я наслаждался бы всеми прелестями нормальной сексуальной жизни, ему было бы очень одиноко. Вряд ли он смог бы спокойно смотреть на то, как я прикасаюсь к кому-нибудь другому. А мой потенциальный партнер или партнерша… не думаю, что они бы смогли нормально воспринять то, что я постоянно обнимаю моего гибрида.

Прикосновения к Айну уже давно стали моим наркотиком – моим успокоительным, моим обезболивающим и средством, неизменно поднимавшим настроение. Я не мог без этого. Я часто обнимал его по вечерам, я обнимал его по утрам, и я мог даже иногда неловко и скомканно поцеловать его куда-нибудь в лоб или в висок – ни я, ни, конечно же, Айн не видели в этом ничего предосудительного. И если бы кто-то попытался отобрать у меня все это, я бы, наверное, окончательно сошел с ума.

– Я спать, – без особого энтузиазма объявил я, с трудом оторвавшись от теплого плеча Айна, – извини… поужинай без меня, ладно?

Немного рассеянно взяв в руки старый радиоприемник, я направился в спальню, но Айн вместо того, чтобы заняться ужином, почему-то последовал за мной. Не обращая внимания на назойливого гибрида, я забрался в кровать, и Айн тут же плюхнулся рядом со мной – он ловко нырнул под мою левую руку и пристроился у меня на груди.

– Ты что здесь забыл?

Я вздохнул и осторожно провел пальцами по блестящим серебристым волосам Айна, и тот даже зажмурился от удовольствия. _Он обожал, когда я гладил его_.

– Я по тебе скучаю, Джейк.

За эти восемь месяцев пребывания со мной Айн научился проявлять человеческие эмоции или, если быть точнее, выражать словами свои природные инстинкты, словно это человеческие эмоции.

– В последнее время ты не берешь меня никуда с собой…

Я неопределенно хмыкнул. Все началось с того, что на одну из общественных работ мне пришлось взять его в его человеческой форме, и какой-то незнакомый парень внезапно подошел ко мне на перерыве и спросил, могу ли я одолжить ему своего гибрида _на несколько ночей_. Он был очень вежливым при просьбе и даже предложил мне “в обмен очень много оружия и консервов”, но я все равно не удержался от того, чтобы разбить этому типу челюсть. Люди уже совсем одичали. Самым страшным было, что этот скользкий типчик не был единственным желающим – в тот день я только и слышал, что предложения всякой всячины в обмен на моего гибрида, почти как сутенер в пятничный вечер.

– Я… э-м-м… отлично справляюсь и сам. Нечего тебе на улице мерзнуть.

– Эгоист, – констатировал Айн, и я, обомлев, уставился на него:

– Ты где такие слова выучил? Ты хоть знаешь вообще, что это значит?

Айн ничего не ответил и только уткнулся носом мне в футболку. Похоже, он правда чувствовал себя одиноким, неожиданно понял я, и от чувства жалости мне захотелось крепко, до боли стиснуть его в своих объятиях.

– Если бы я мог, я бы проводил все время здесь с тобой, Айн… но ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это невозможно, ты ведь у меня _умный мальчик_?

Иногда я машинально разговаривал с хаски, как с самой настоящей собакой. Айн надулся и, выскользнув из моих рук, сел рядом со мной на кровати, вдруг с интересом уставившись на радиоприемник, который я все еще держал в одной руке:

– Так что это за штука?

– Устройство для приема радиоволн. Знаешь, как в этих всех классических постапокалиптических фильмах… главный герой включает радиоприемник и вдруг слышит, как кто-то из какого-нибудь другого отдаленного места взывает о помощи. Или же наоборот рассказывает о том, как чудесно там, где он сейчас находится… ведь там нет мутантов, тепло и полным-полно всякой разной еды…

– Ты мечтатель, Джейк.

– Закрой пасть.

Я фыркнул и нажал на кнопку, включающую радиоприемник. Ничего. Полная тишина. Я покрутил колесико, но из маленького динамика раздался только треск пустого эфира.

– Никаких призывов о помощи? – Айн, этот наглый пес, еще смел издеваться надо мной. Я разозленно пихнул его в бок:

– Проваливай отсюда – у меня уже вся кровать псиной провонялась из-за тебя.

– Не ври, от меня ничем не пахнет, а вот тебе не помешало бы помыться… ау-уу-а!! – Айн взвыл от того, что я повторно, на этот раз гораздо сильнее пихнул его ногой в бок, и поспешно ретировался с моей кровати. – Спокойной ночи, _садист_.

Я хотел в очередной раз спросить Айна, где он научился таким словам, но он уже выскользнул из моей спальни и даже захлопнул за собой дверь. Похоже, он был немного обижен.

Я глубоко вздохнул и, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, уютно устроился в кровати. Радиоприемник я поставил на тумбочку рядом с постелью – мне почему-то нравилось просто смотреть на него. Он навевал воспоминания – о детстве, о моей семье, обо _всем том_ , что было до этого чертового апокалипсиса.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как я горько пожалел, что прогнал Айна. Кровать была такой холодной и пустой, а хаски всегда был таким теплым. Когда он обнимал меня, мне не нужны были никакие обогреватели. Он был моим маленьким комком живого тепла.

Странно, но стоило моим мыслям об Айне принять непристойное русло, как я сразу вспоминал о нашем поцелуе. Я думал о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы я позволил себе тогда поддаться своим собственным желаниям. Было бы мне хорошо с ним?

Возможно, если бы мы переспали, я бы бесповоротно и отчаянно влюбился в него. Хотя… что меня удерживало от этого сейчас? Только то, что между нами не было физической близости? Постепенно я чувствовал себя по-настоящему паршиво, ведь я попал в ловушку между совестью и собственными желаниями, и было сложно выбрать и принять одну из сторон. Я просто разрывался в буквальном смысле этого слова.

Закрыв глаза, я понял, что проваливаюсь, что я ускользаю в темную пропасть сна, но вдруг какое-то тихое потрескивание вырвало меня из полузабытья, и я, вздрогнув, снова вернулся к реальности.

Это был радиоприемник. Я резко приподнялся на локтях на кровати и уставился на него в темноте – из его стареньких динамиков отчетливо доносилось потрескивание, становясь громче и громче. Радиоприемник без сомнения ловил какой-то слабый постоянно прерывающийся сигнал, и я замер от напряжения, немигающими глазами глядя на старое устройство около моей кровати.

Так прошло продолжительное время, и я вдруг услышал голос. Это был правда голос, самый настоящий человеческий голос, принадлежащий молодой девушке, наверное, не больше двадцати лет. Ее голос дрожал, девушка явно нервничала, и в ее сбивчивом лепетании чувствовалось сильное волнение:

– Зовут… Мими… нашла… это правда, я нашла его… Оазис… существует…

Меня передернуло. Несмотря на то, что сигнал был слабым и безостановочно прерывался, я все же сразу же понял, о чем говорила девушка. Это было городской легендой. Тем, о чем рассказывали друг другу выжившие на перерывах между общественными работами или на длинных патрулях, в особенности в спокойные дни, когда мутанты обходили нашу территорию стороной и мы, скучая, отбывали наши смены. Любой живший в мегаполисе знал легенду об Оазисе, единственном месте в этом холодном опасном мире, в котором не царила “ядерная зима”, было невероятно тепло и не было никаких мутантов.

Никто не знал расположения Оазиса, и никто не знал, откуда пошла эта история и была ли она правдой. Честно признаться, я и сам не верил в это. Быть может, радиосигнал был чьей-нибудь нелепой шуткой?

Напрягшись всем телом, я жадно слушал в темноте отрывистую речь девушки, постоянно прерывавшуюся помехами, пытаясь составить из отрывков более-менее осмысленные предложения.

Она утверждала, что нашла Оазис. Она говорила, что там просто чудесно, но она там совсем одна. Она призывала всех, кто слышит этот сигнал, сейчас же бросить все и отправиться к ней. Она несколько раз назвала координаты места, где она находилась, но я от паники не смог ни записать их, ни запомнить наизусть. Но Мими, так, кажется, звали девушку, сообщила, что она будет передавать этот сигнал каждый день в одно и то же время в надежде, что это услышат как можно больше людей.

Отрывистые сообщения девушки прервались так же внезапно, как они и начались, но я все еще был изрядно шокирован. Я не знал, нужно ли мне было верить в это, я не знал, нужно ли мне было радоваться или же просто забыть этот сигнал, как глупую шутку…

– Джейк? – дверь в комнату приотворилась, и на пороге появился Айн с фонариком в руке. – Все в порядке? Мне показалось, что я слышал что-то…

Меня трясло. Я беспомощно поднял глаза на Айна, и тот, увидев в каком я состоянии, не на шутку перепугался.

– Тебе плохо? Ты в порядке? На тебе лица нет!! – Айн кинулся к моей постели и, сев рядом со мной, обеспокоенно сжал мои плечи и заглянул мне в лицо:

– Ты себя плохо чувствуешь?

Я только помотал головой.

– Тогда что? Пожалуйста, скажи хоть слово…

– _Оазис существует_.

Айн посмотрел на меня так, будто бы мне было пора прямиком отправляться в психиатрическую лечебницу.

– Тебе что, приснился плохой сон? Ты, наверное, переутомился на работе…

– Ты что, совсем идиот?! Это не был никакой не сон! Я слышал это собственными ушами!! Мой радиоприемник поймал сигнал какой-то девушки, которая нашла Оазис… она даже его координаты назвала… понимаешь, что это значит?!

– Не-а, я уже вообще ничего не понимаю, – признался Айн, недовольно наморщив лоб, – в любом случае, ты выглядишь ужасно. Тебе нужно успокоиться.

Он был прав. Я сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и внезапно привлек его к себе – Айн только округлил глаза, но подчинился моим объятиям, и я незамедлительно уткнулся в его теплую шею. От него пахло просто божественно. Я невольно подумал о том, что я хочу с ним _туда_. Туда, где было тепло, туда, где не было мутантов, туда, где мы оба наконец могли начать размеренную безмятежную жизнь, не беспокоясь о будущем… Туда, где мы оба были бы наконец в безопасности.

– Ты ведь пойдешь со мной, Айн? – я спросил это, все еще не отрывая лица от шеи гибрида, и тот поморщился – мои губы щекотали его чувствительную кожу.

– Куда я должен с тобой пойти?! Хорошо… я пойду с тобой куда угодно, Джейк, только успокойся хоть немного, ладно?

Айн волновался за меня, и это было мило. В тот момент я не был способен контролировать себя, и я нежно поцеловал его в щеку, коснувшись при этом края его губ. Хаски напрягся, но только всего на несколько секунд, потом же, придя в себя, он прижался ко мне в ответ, зарывшись лицом в мою футболку. Он был таким ласковым псом. Я просто обожал его. И в тот вечер я был так счастлив, что он был рядом. Я был готов на все. Я был готов искать в холодной снежной пустыне таинственный оазис, и во мне не было ни капли страха или сожалений. Я верил в лучшее будущее для нас обоих…

Наверное, это было странное совпадение, но со следующего утра в мегаполисе начал твориться хаос. Все началось с того, что самый крупный склад продовольствия был взорван какими-то безумными противниками нашего “временного правительства”, и среди жителей мегаполиса началась настоящая паника. Кто-то говорил, что в этом складе было собрано около 90 процентов долгохранящихся продуктов и без него мы все вынуждены перейти исключительно на консервы, срок годности которых истекал уже через полгода. Кто-то говорил, что мы умрем с голода. Кто-то говорил, что оставаться в мегаполисе – настоящее самоубийство. Вторым происшествием, посеявшим еще большую панику в массы, было нашествие мутантов вечером этого же дня, при котором погибло более сотни людей. Город больше не был безопасным – и я, и даже Айн прекрасно понимали это.

Уйти из мегаполиса было моим решением, однако, когда я наконец сказал это хаски, он ничуть не удивился и не стал ничего возражать. Несколько дней мы основательно готовились к путешествию, и вот в одну особенно ясную и морозную ночь, мы проскользнули мимо патруля, охранявшего нашу территорию, и быстро покинули город, направившись дальше и дальше на север, туда, где, по словам таинственной Мими, нас ждал Оазис – городская легенда, неожиданно ставшая явью.


	5. IV. Love me

_…And with the wings of the first sparrow_

_New light of tomorrow, we're gonna be as one_

 

 

Между Оазисом и мегаполисом лежали несколько сотен километров снежной пустыни – малонаселенной еще до апокалипсиса территории, превратившейся теперь в бескрайние равнины, на которых не было абсолютно ничего, кроме снега, в особенно ясные дни до боли слепящего глаза. К счастью, перед нашим уходом я разыскал в мегаполисе один из магазинов с оборудованием для катания на лыжах и сноуборде и успел обзавестись специальными солнцезащитными очками, штанами из водонепроницаемого материала и теплой зимней паркой – и только все это спасало меня от этого бесконечного снега.

С каждым пройденным нами километром мы уходили все дальше и дальше от мегаполиса, координаты Мими вели нас странным образом на север, и с каждым днем, проведенным нами в пути, становилось все холоднее и холоднее. До сегодняшнего вечера мы всегда умудрялись найти мало-мальски приемлемое место для ночлега – будь то чей-то дом, маленький придорожный отель или заброшенная заправочная станция, но сегодня удача, кажется, отвернулась от нас. Небо уже совсем потемнело, и крупные хлопья противного мокрого снега начали сыпаться на нас сверху, а мы все еще были посередине какой-то бескрайней пустыни с отсутствием малейшего намека на какое-либо теплое и сухое место, где мы могли бы остановиться переночевать. Делать было нечего – разумеется, я подготовился и к такой ситуации, и у меня в рюкзаке была “суперкомпактная” мини-палатка, в которой мы могли, пусть и не в большом комфорте, пережить несколько холодных ночей.

Расчистив небольшое пространство от снега, я принялся разбивать палатку, поражаясь про себя техническому прогрессу, достигшему почему-то именно за последние тридцать лет до экологической катастрофы невероятных высот. Странно, что до апокалипсиса, пользуясь всеми благами цивилизации, я совершенно не замечал этого. Палатка была действительно _суперкомпактной_ , в свернутом виде ее размеры были не больше обычной книги, однако, развернув ее, я понял, что в ней могут довольно легко уместиться несколько человек. Кроме того, суперкомпактный материал палатки обладал еще и обогревающими свойствами, поэтому, забравшись внутрь, я минут через десять наконец смог немного согреться, и мои зубы перестали стучать друг о друга, как одержимые. Нельзя сказать, что внутри палатки стояла бешеная жара, но температура в ней медленно, но верно переползла отметку ноль.

Я снял с себя ботинки, парку и водонепроницаемые штаны, оставшись в джинсах и свитере, и, вывернув одежду наизнанку, сложил ее наподобие подушек для меня и Айна. Кстати, о хаски – он все еще носился где-то снаружи в своей животной форме – откуда у него только энергия на это бралась. Пожав плечами в ответ на свой собственный риторический вопрос, я извлек из рюкзака два тонких, но довольно теплых одеяла, несколько питательных батончиков и сменную одежду для Айна – стоило мне это сделать, как полы палатки приотворились и гибрид почти кубарем ввалился внутрь, одновременно переходя в свою человеческую форму, – он был мокрым и абсолютно голым.

– Черт!! А нормально зайти нельзя?! – недовольно выдохнул я, швырнув в хаски его сменный спортивный костюм из тонкой фланелевой ткани, – тут только-только стало тепло…

– Ты всегда такой раздраженный, когда тебе холодно, – со знающим видом констатировал в ответ на мой злой выпад Айн, ловко натягивая на себя в полусидящем положении свою одежду – палатка была такой маленькой, что встать в полный рост в ней было невозможно.

Тоже мне знаток моего характера нашелся. Я мрачно хмыкнул, разорвав обертку одного из питательных батончиков – они уже настолько надоели мне в дороге, что я не мог смотреть на них без легкой тошноты:

– Конечно, не у всех шкура может выдержать тридцатиградусный мороз, как у тебя.

– Ну, уж извини, что я только наполовину человек и не могу полностью разделить твоих страданий, – с иронией отозвался Айн и, внезапно подползя ко мне, ласково прижался всем телом – несмотря на то, что он только что носился снаружи, он был до сумасшествия приятно теплым, – я могу согреть тебя, Джейк, если ты этого хочешь…

Конечно, Айн всего лишь дурачился, но мне было слишком легко разглядеть в его безобидных играх совсем иной, отнюдь не безобидный подтекст. С той самой ночи, когда я впервые поймал радиосигнал Мими, гибрид изменился. Он будто бы чувствовал, что нас с каждым днем связывало все больше и больше, и стал таким… _привязчивым_. Он не упускал ни единой возможности прикоснуться ко мне, и, хотя я и сам до этого довольно часто обнимал его, в последнее время поведение хаски держало меня в каком-то константном напряжении. Я боялся сделать неправильное движение. Я боялся, сам того не осознавая, переступить ту тонкую черту, отделявшую невинные объятия от того, чего мне в действительности хотелось. От всех тех темных, сокровенных желаний, становившихся особенно невыносимыми в ночное время суток. Я боялся, что не выдержу и начну с того, что, наконец, по-настоящему поцелую его, и он просто не будет мне противиться. Он только будет молча смотреть на меня своими сводящими с ума голубыми глазами, и в них будет верность и беспомощность… Конечно, я не мог сделать с ним такое. _Или все-таки мог?_

С демонстративным раздражением я немного неуклюже оттолкнул Айна от себя и с нарочной грубостью больно ткнул ему в щеку питательным батончиком:

– Не забудь поужинать, обогреватель ты мой.

– Не могу уже видеть _это_ , – в своей привычной манере заныл Айн, в последнее время он стал жутко придирчивым к еде, совсем как человек, и я вздохнул:

– Именно поэтому мы и идем в Оазис. Чтобы больше никогда не есть это. А пока просто заткнись и ешь.

Айн бросил на меня мрачный взгляд, но все же подчинился и с совершенно хмурой физиономией принялся безучастно жевать свой питательный батончик. Я молча наблюдал за ним – это было невероятно, но за почти десять месяцев, прошедших с тех пор, как мы встретили друг друга, он очень повзрослел. По человеческим меркам будто бы на два года – я не знал, имело ли это его быстрое взросление какое-то отношение к особенной физиологии гибридов, я не был слишком сведущ в подобных вопросах, в любом случае, он больше не был тем тощим подростком, которого я встретил тогда в комнате заброшенного отеля. Он стал взрослее, сильнее и – я проклинал про себя это – таким соблазнительным. Иногда мне даже казалось, что он как-то по-другому смотрит на меня. Возможно, это было в очередной раз только мое воображение. Черт бы его побрал.

Закончив свое тайное любование Айном, я все-таки решил, что мне пора спать и, пожелав все еще уныло жующему хаски спокойной ночи, отвернулся в другую сторону, и, накрывшись тонким одеялом, закрыл глаза.

Снаружи палатки стоял нестерпимый холод, и, несмотря на то, что внутри было намного теплее, у меня все равно начали мерзнуть пальцы на ногах. Заснуть в таком состоянии было чертовски сложно. Я несколько раз потер ступни друг о друга и даже поджал колени к животу, но спать в таком положении было до невозможного неудобно, поэтому я тут же отказался от этой идеи. И как только Айн всегда умудрялся спать, свернувшись в какую-то абсолютно ненормальную позу эмбриона?

Хаски за моей спиной заснул почти мгновенно после ужина, он лежал совсем близко от меня, и от его тела исходило тепло. Между нами было всего ничего, каких-то сантиметров двадцать, и я, не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, подвинулся в его сторону. Еще чуть-чуть и – я был уверен – мне уж точно стало бы теплее. Я не собирался прикасаться к нему, мне всего лишь хотелось немного его тепла, но Айн совершенно внезапно, все еще находясь в полусне, прильнул ко мне всем телом и уткнулся лицом в мою спину.

Я замер – я не мог не то что пошевелиться, я даже задержал дыхание оттого, насколько неожиданно это случилось и каким непривычным и в то же время приятным было это ощущение. Безвольная рука спящего Айна обвилась вокруг моего тела, его дыхание согревало мою кожу, и сквозь тонкую ткань спортивного костюма надетого на него я чувствовал его крепко прижимающееся ко мне обнаженное тело – ношение нижнего белья никогда не было сильной стороной Айна.

На какое-то мгновение я растерялся. Я хотел оттолкнуть его, хотел отодвинуться сам, но не смог ни того, ни другого. Не прошло и нескольких минут, и мне стало тепло, даже жарко – тело Айна и вправду было не хуже любого обогревателя. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что температура тела гибридов была немного выше нормальной температуры человеческого тела, плевать, в этот момент мне не хотелось думать о разнице нашей с Айном физиологии. _Мне хотелось только одного_ – я был безвозвратно потерян, мне была крышка, ведь я больше не мог бороться с желаниями моего собственного тела. Да и хотел ли я этого?

Я судорожно сглотнул. Мой член выпрямился и уперся в ширинку моих джинсов – для того, чтобы возбудиться в руках Айна, мне не требовалось и пяти минут. Я не знал, что мне делать – гибрид мирно спал за моей спиной, похоже, он как раз вошел в фазу особенно крепкого сна, и, осознав это, я вдруг нашел единственный выход из этой щекотливой ситуации.

Я должен был действовать крайне осторожно, и мысль об этом возбуждала меня еще в несколько раз сильнее. Я знал, что Айн спал довольно чутко, однако никогда не просыпался до конца и, несмотря на то, что его уши воспринимали любые, даже самые тихие, звуки, он обычно игнорировал это, продолжая наслаждаться своим сладким забытьем.

Когда я расстегнул свои джинсы, у меня на лбу и на шее выступили капли пота – я был в немыслимом напряжении, мое тело даже начало немного дрожать, и когда мои пальцы сомкнулись вокруг собственного твердого члена, я изо всех сил сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать. Только бы он не проснулся… Я сходил с ума от желания. и мне так хотелось беспрепятственно получить свой законный оргазм. Разве я просил слишком многого?

Прикасаясь к самому себе, я, наконец, позволил своим мыслям принять именно то направление, о котором я уже давно мечтал – хотя бы внутри моей собственной головы и хотя бы на несколько минут мне хотелось сорвать все запреты. Ведь в этом не было ничего плохого, правда? Все происходило не в реальности, все происходило всего лишь в моем сознании, и спящий за моей спиной Айн не мог узнать ни о чем.

Я стискивал пальцы вокруг моего члена все сильнее и сильнее, представляя, что это _он_ прикасается ко мне.

_– Я такой неловкий, Джейк…_

_– Ты самый лучший, просто продолжай._

Я представлял его нежным. Я представлял его неловким и неопытным. Я представлял его возбужденным. Я представлял его послушным и податливым. Я представлял его гибким – я мог взять его в любой позе, в которой бы мне захотелось. Я представлял, что он наслаждается всем тем, что я делал с ним. Я представлял, что _он наконец-таки был моим_.

Все произошло даже слишком быстро, у меня целую вечность не было секса, я больше месяца даже не удовлетворял самого себя и уж тем более еще ни разу не делал это так, ни разу не думал об Айне _так_ во время этого, и мой оргазм показался мне высшей степенью какого-то запредельного, абсолютно нечеловеческого наслаждения. Я не мог оттягивать его слишком долго, я не мог остановить его, и когда моя собственная сперма потекла по моим пальцам, я невольно застонал от удовольствия.

Айн не проснулся даже от моего стона. Он только пошевелился во сне, еще сильнее обнял меня и прижался своей теплой щекой к моей шее – большего я не мог даже и пожелать.

Конечно, когда я уже позже вытирал бумажной салфеткой пальцы и отголоски оргазма медленно утихали в моем теле, я почувствовал стыд. Но это было несравнимо с тем, что я испытал только что, и я загнал этот проклятый стыд куда-то вглубь моего сознания. Там ему было и место.

– Прости… Айн, – я прошептал это практически беззвучно. Так, чтобы эти слова мог слышать только я сам. Мне просто необходимо было сказать это – но хоть я и сказал это, мне не стало ничуть легче. _Прости_? Кого я, черт подери, обманывал? Я был готов повторить произошедшее только что. Я был готов сделать это еще и еще раз. Я бы делал это каждый день, если бы я только мог.

Странно, но в ту ночь мои мучения совести были действительно минимальны. Я был настолько удовлетворен и счастлив, что моральная сторона произошедшего интересовала меня меньше всего.

Наверное, я просто изменился. Я больше не был тем Джейком Логансом, которым я был до экологической катастрофы и до того, как привычный мне мир полетел ко всем чертям. И мне, если честно, было наплевать на это, в конце концов, шел третий год постапокалипсиса, и мы все изменились. Никто не мог утверждать, что он все еще тот, кем он был до того, как все это началось.

По крайней мере, я знал, чего я хочу. Я собирался найти Оазис и подарить так уютно обнимающему меня сзади гибриду новый мир, в котором мы остались бы вместе вплоть до самой смерти.

Только я и он.

И больше мне не нужно было абсолютно никого.

 

***

Следующий день встретил нас хмурым, уже с утра пасмурным небом, пронизывающим холодным ветром и безостановочно сыплющимся на нас сверху снегом. Я предположил для себя, что причиной этому было то, что мы ушли действительно очень-очень далеко на север, и погода изменилась, соответственно, к худшему. Мало-помалу я начинал даже сомневаться в том, что среди этого унылого снежного ландшафта мог затеряться Оазис, и чем холоднее становилось, тем абсурднее казалась мне эта идея. Я бы скорее поверил в то, что еще немного, и мы бы дошли до самой Аляски.

Само собой разумеется, я не сказал ничего о своих сомнениях Айну. Как и о том, что произошло вчера ночью. Сегодня хаски был в особенно хорошем настроении: несмотря на погоду, он энергично носился среди сугробов, катался в снегу и беспрестанно забегал вперед меня на несколько сотен метров.

Едва переставляя ноги в вязком глубоком снегу, я механически двигался вперед, то и дело вяло сверяясь с навигатором. Мои мысли и тело словно находились в параллельных измерениях – я постоянно думал об Айне и о том, что произошло вчера ночью. К чему все это вело? Айн, как и любой гибрид, был асексуален, и все его нежности основаны только на безотчетной, почти детской привязанности ко мне. Ну, а если говорить обо мне… Я и сам не знал, что со мной происходит. Вероятно, я был по уши влюблен в него. Или же он просто так сильно привлекал меня сексуально… Или, быть может, и то, и другое?

Пожалуй, в какой-то момент Айн учуял перемену моего настроения, он бросил все свои игры в снегу и, подбежав ко мне, покорно затрусил рядом со мной.

Некоторое время мы шли молча, пока Айн не заметил:

– Ты сегодня какой-то грустный, Джейк. Смотришь сквозь меня и постоянно думаешь о чем-то. Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Я покачал головой.

– Все в порядке.

– Если все в порядке, тогда посмотри на меня и улыбнись хотя бы на секунду, – Айн не отставал, и я удивленно перевел взгляд на него, – такой кислый ты мне совсем не нравишься.

– Отвали уже, – я поморщился. Каждый раз, когда он смущал меня своей излишней заботой, я машинально переходил в режим защиты и становился грубым, – и прекрати разыгрывать из себя психолога. Извини, но я не могу воспринимать говорящего пса, пытающегося подбодрить меня, серьезно.

 Айн только хмыкнул.

– Ну ладно, попытаюсь еще раз вечером. Может, в моей человеческой форме ты отнесешься ко мне серьезнее…

В этих словах Айна было столько скрытого смысла. Я вздрогнул и снова уставился на него, но хаски тут же сорвался с места и со своей привычной энергией кинулся вперед, взметая фонтанами холодный мокрый снег под своими лапами. Я только вздохнул и тоскливо подумал о том, что вечером он снова предстанет передо мной в своей человеческой форме и мне в очередной раз придется сдерживаться и подавлять свои собственные желания… Не самая радужная перспектива. Но что мне оставалось? Только смириться. В конце концов, мне хватало и того, что он был рядом. Мне хватало и наших чертовых платонических отношений. Да я вообще должен был быть счастлив тому, что мы все еще вместе – оба здоровы и невредимы, ведь это одна из самых необычных вещей в этом опасном постапокалиптическом мире.

К вечеру погода ухудшилась еще сильнее, уже в шесть часов поднялся снежный буран, усиливавшийся с каждой минутой, и нам нужно было срочно найти место для ночлега. К счастью, на моем навигаторе был отмечен небольшой отдельно стоявший дом, оказавшийся в нескольких сотнях метров от нас, и в белесой мгле снежного бурана я наконец-таки различил его очертания, возникшие будто бы из ниоткуда.

Здание оказалось старой заброшенной заправочной станцией и одновременно маленьким магазинчиком, служившим его владельцу, по всей видимости, также и местом проживания. Входная дверь, ведшая в часть дома, обустроенную под магазин, была закрыта на ключ, и я, обойдя здание, попробовал вход для персонала. К нашей с Айном превеликой радости, она оказалась незапертой.

Внутри было темно и пахло пылью. Я посветил фонариком – вход для персонала вел нас сразу в небольшую, бедно, но довольно уютно обставленную комнатку. Наверное, это и было когда-то квартирой владельца заправки, вокруг валялись его личные вещи – одежда, какие-то письма, пепельница с сиротливой кучкой окурков, журналы и даже несколько книг. Кроме того, я обнаружил в самом углу комнаты стопку DVD-дисков. Нет-нет, я не ошибся, это действительно были DVD – те самые громоздкие, неудобные штуки, которыми люди пользовались в самом начале нашего столетия. Уму непостижимо, что этот тип все еще хранил их у себя! Быть может, у него еще и DVD-проигрыватель был?

Айн где-то за моей спиной щелкнул выключателем, и комната внезапно озарилась тусклым светом, похожим на свет настольной лампы.

– Сюрприз! – ухмыльнулся мне Айн, когда я ошарашенно повернулся к нему – он снова был в своей человеческой форме и абсолютно голым. – Я подумал, что раз это когда-то было магазином и заправкой, то, возможно, здесь все работало на солнечной энергии. Наверное, где-то в подвале стоит генератор…

Этот чертов гибрид был уж слишком умным. Я раздраженно швырнул ему рюкзак и коротко скомандовал:

– Оденься сначала, умник.

Хаски с недовольным ворчанием подчинился. Пока он с неохотой натягивал на себя одежду, мне вдруг в голову пришла замечательная идея:

– Как насчет киновечера?

Я все-таки заприметил небольшой плоский телевизор с подключенным к нему DVD-проигрывателем – неизвестно, работали ли они все еще или же были только реликвиями, но попробовать мне никто не запрещал. По правде говоря, я обожал всякие такие ретроштуки и очень гордился тем, что разбирался в этой старой технике.

Айн недоверчиво посмотрел на меня:

– Киновечер? Это как?

– Ну, например, валяться весь вечер на диване с кучей всякой вкусной еды и смотреть до полного отупения фильмы. Один за другим… Тебе понравится, я уверен.

На лице хаски все еще был явный скепсис. Было видно, что он только слабо мог себе представить, что я имел в виду. Быть может, его бывший владелец никогда не смотрел с ним фильмы, а самостоятельно гибрид вряд ли дошел бы этого. Вздохнув, я подошел к Айну и, улыбнувшись, потрепал его по щеке:

– Эй, не кисни, разве я предлагал когда-нибудь что-нибудь плохое?

– Не-а, – послушно согласился хаски и вдруг, совершенно внезапно, усмехнулся мне в ответ:

– Так тебе идет гораздо больше.

– Ты о чем? – не понял я, и Айн тут же пояснил, глядя мне прямо в глаза:

– _Улыбаться_. Ты такой милый, когда улыбаешься, Джейк.

Наверное, Айн не имел в виду ничего конкретного и просто попытался в очередной раз сымитировать поведение человека, но то, что он сказал, будто бы отпечаталось внутри меня. И не столько его слова, сколько то, как он смотрел на меня в этот момент, заставило какое-то приятное волнение неожиданно подняться внутри меня, и я понял, что невольно краснею. Он что, действительно только что сказал, что я милый? _Он считал меня милым_? Я ощутил, как мои губы абсолютно без моей воли растягиваются в какой-то нелепой, совершенно растерянной улыбке, и Айн триумфально ухмыльнулся:

– Вот так-то лучше. Так ты мне нравишься намного больше.

И что только на него нашло? Я все еще ощущал себя смущенным, но старался из-за всех сил не показывать это Айну, поэтому, отвернувшись от него, я с демонстративным недовольством буркнул:   
– Ладно, буду улыбаться без перерыва, как дурак, если тебе это так нравится... Окей, я займусь поиском ужина. Было бы здорово, если бы ты нашел в это время какой-нибудь обогреватель – хочу наконец снять этот чертов свитер с себя.

Айн согласно кивнул, и я поспешно покинул комнату, стараясь больше не встречаться с ним взглядом. Его поведение только что?.. Все это было более чем странно. Он будто бы был немного другим, чем обычно. Хотя что могло измениться? Наверное, я просто беспочвенно накручивал самого себя. Неудивительно, после вчерашнего-то.

Маленький магазинчик внутри заправки не мог похвастаться огромным ассортиментом, и, взяв с полок несколько привычных любому выжившему после апокалипсиса рыбных консерв, я уже хотел отправиться обратно в комнату бывшего владельца, как мне в глаза бросилась небольшая полка в самом углу лавки. Я оторопел, я не верил своим собственным глазам, но это действительно были долгохранящиеся продукты. В такой глуши?!

На негнущихся ногах я подошел к неприметной полке и внимательно оглядел продукты, стоявшие на ней. Никаких сомнений и быть не могло, на упаковке каждого из них была маленькая красная звездочка, при виде которой я даже задрожал от волнения. Я уже целую вечность не ел такого – долгохранящиеся продукты никогда не пользовались особым спросом из-за своей излишней искусственности, и их можно было встретить исключительно в больших дорогих супермаркетах мегаполиса. Но какое мне дело было до того, насколько все эти вещи были вредны для моего здоровья – по вкусу они были не хуже настоящих, и я поблагодарил бога за то, что мы наткнулись на эту маленькую заброшенную заправку.

У меня даже поднялось настроение, и я больше не думал о странном поведении Айна, а скорее предвкушал то, как он обрадуется при виде всего этого. Мы действительно могли устроить самый настоящий киновечер – в нашем распоряжении были кексы, начос с сырным соусом, чипсы и шоколадные батончики. Наверное, сегодня был наш счастливый день.

Я сгреб в охапку все долгохранящиеся продукты с полки и вернулся с ними в комнату – Айн, включивший небольшой обогреватель, уже устроился там на старом, обшарпанном, но выглядевшем жутко удобным и мягким диване. Он крутил в руках пульт от телевизора, рассматривая его с каким-то вялым недоумением.

При виде сладостей в моих руках Айн изумленно округлил свои ярко-голубые глаза:

– Это…

– Именно то, что ты думаешь, – с ухмылкой оборвал его я и осторожно опустил продукты на маленький столик рядом с диваном. Айн выглядел невероятно оживленным – я знал, он был жутким сладкоежкой, намного хуже меня. Он так смотрел на принесенные мной продукты, что мне показалось, еще чуть-чуть, и у него в абсолютно буквальном смысле изо рта потечет слюна, он правда был невообразимо рад, и я даже на какой-то момент ощутил моральное удовлетворение. _Мне нравилось делать его счастливым_. Пусть даже с помощью таких мелочей… И что только творилось со мной? Что только творилось с _нами_?

Я думал над этим, устроившись на диване рядом с Айном и одновременно рассматривая несколько DVD-дисков, которые я взял со стопки в углу комнаты. Они были действительно самой настоящей классикой – некоторым из фильмов было уже более девяноста лет. К сожалению, я не знал ни одного фильма из коллекции владельца заправки, поэтому просто выбрал наугад один из дисков с симпатичным парнем и девушкой на обложке и вставил его в DVD-проигрыватель. Пока я разбирался с пультом, Айн уже умудрился съесть несколько шоколадных батончиков и принялся за упаковку с чипсами – похоже, о том, что сначала нужно нормально поужинать, он не слишком задумывался.

Я раздосадованно вздохнул:

– Эй, как насчет консерв для начала? Мы не ели сегодня целый день, и твоему желудку нужно хоть что-нибудь помимо этой искусственной дряни…

– Не будь таким занудным, Джейк, – не было похоже, что Айн собирается следовать моему совету – он прямо сейчас отправлял в рот очередную порцию чипсов. Увидев мое раздраженное лицо, Айн все-таки со вздохом отложил пачку в сторону и внезапно прильнул ко мне, положив голову мне на плечо, будто бы стараясь таким образом загладить свою вину, – не злись на меня, хорошо?

Гибрид сделал это в очередной раз неожиданно и безо всякой на то причины, так, что я был абсолютно не подготовлен к этому, и его близость ошеломила меня. В то же время… она была такой приятной. Я не мог отрицать того, что это именно то, чего мне не хватало этим вечером. В голове сразу же всплыли воспоминания о вчерашней ночи, и я ощутил, как моя ладонь, сжимавшая пульт от телевизора, становится влажной от пота.

– Не липни ко мне, – даже если это было для меня сейчас самым сложным на свете, я с показным неудовольствием грубо оттолкнул хаски и принялся за свою рыбную консерву, а Айн, будто бы довольный произведенным эффектом, с наслаждением продолжил опустошение пачки чипсов. Я только махнул на это рукой – в конце концов, ему было не пять лет, и он должен был сам решать, что в этот момент нужно его желудку.

На экране уже мелькали первые кадры фильма, оказавшегося какой-то легкой комедией. Я внезапно подумал о том, что сам уже целую вечность, наверное, больше трех лет, не смотрел ни одного фильма, и какое-то странное безотчетное ностальгическое чувство охватило меня. Почему-то захотелось, пусть и на долю секунды, представить, что в мире не случилось никакой проклятой экологической катастрофы и половина тех, кого я когда-либо знал, не превратились в мутантов, а другая половина не погибла от рук этих самых мутантов… Мне захотелось представить, что я прямо сейчас у себя дома, в своей собственной уютной и теплой квартире, а Айн, сидящий рядом со мной и с необыкновенным вниманием и заинтересованностью следящий за тем, что происходит на экране, не гибрид, спасший меня от мутантов, а _мой_ … Он мог бы быть моим парнем, в том безопасном и теплом мире до экологической катастрофы. Он мог бы стать тем, в кого я был бы беззаветно влюблен, и тем, с кем бы я просыпался рядом каждое утро. Он мог бы стать тем человеком, который бы подарил моей жизни особенный смысл, но снаружи была чертова “ядерная зима”, а Айн был всего лишь гибридом. Он был лишь _наполовину человеком_ – даже если мне хотелось думать о нем по-другому, я не мог отрицать этого факта. Реальность была жестокой, и в ней не было ничего, кроме одного огромного, просто гигантского разочарования.

Айн жадно следил за происходящим на экране, а я, механически отправляя в рот кусочки законсервированного тунца, следил за ним – его профиль в бледном свете экрана телевизора был просто совершенным. И кто только создал его таким? Я подумал о том, что, возможно, у его создателя были тоже не самые чистые помыслы. Не иначе. А его бывший хозяин… что думал этот неизвестный загадочный профессор, преподававший в знаменитых университетах Америки, об этом совершенстве? Все эти вопросы абсолютно не желали испаряться из моей головы, пока я мучился ими, уставившийся в экран телевизора хаски вдруг напрягся, темные зрачки его глаз немного расширились, и я машинально перевел взгляд в ту же сторону, что и он. Проклятье, и как я только мог забыть об этом!

Старые фильмы начала нашего столетия не были цензурированы, в отличие от всего кинематографа последних тридцати лет, и главный герой, тот самый симпатичный парень с обложки, прямо сейчас изображал, что он занимается самым горячим на свете сексом с какой-то миловидной девушкой – консервированная рыба моментально встала поперек горла, и я невольно закашлялся. И как я только мог забыть о такой важной вещи?!

– С тобой все в порядке, Джейк? – в голосе Айна прозвучало искреннее беспокойство – Они всего лишь _занимаются сексом_.

Если бы я сейчас продолжал есть, я бы подавился, наверное, второй раз.

– Спасибо за пояснения. Я, представь себе, сам знаю.

Мне наконец-таки удалось откашляться и набрать в легкие воздух, и чтобы успокоиться я сделал судорожный глоток минералки из пластиковой бутылки, стоявшей рядом с диваном. Айн только повел плечами, продолжая с интересом наблюдать за фильмом. К моей огромной радости, секс-сцена была минимально короткой.

Не говоря ни слова, я, будто оцепенев, смотрел на гибрида. Конечно, я не думал, что он не имел совсем никакого представления о сексе, но и то, что он мог так спокойно говорить об этом, ввело меня в какой-то ступор. Что творилось в его голове в тот момент, когда он видел это? Неужели он действительно не испытывал абсолютно ничего и воспринимал это точно так же, как если бы этот парень и девушка на экране просто разговаривали друг с другом?

Возможно, именно так все это и было. Успокоив себя самого этим выводом, я даже немного расслабился, и мне удалось наконец-таки вникнуть в фильм. И хотя в его истории не было ничего особенного, ей все-таки удалось захватить моё внимание и до самых заключительных титров держать меня в напряжении. Я не был любителем любовных комедий, но что-то в этой чертовой истории было трогательным – молодая девушка с болезнью Паркинсона и парень, не упускавший ни одной юбки, но все же влюбившийся именно в нее… История была стара как мир, но, несмотря на это, я пришел в себя только тогда, когда на экране телевизора появились заключительные титры.

Во время фильма мы с Айном устроились поудобнее и сейчас полулежали на просторном диване бывшего владельца заправки, и хаски был все это время невероятно близко, но я осознал это только тогда, когда фильм закончился.

– Джейк?..

Голос Айна был тихим и немного сонным. Я машинально повернулся в сторону хаски – он лежал на боку и пристально смотрел на меня. Его лицо было всего-то в каких-то десяти сантиметрах от меня, и я даже мог отчетливо ощутить запах его волос.

– М-м?

– Зачем люди занимаются сексом?

В бледном мерцании экрана телевизора радужная оболочка голубых глаз Айна казалась еще более яркой, чем обычно. Он был таким неестественно красивым в этот момент, и меня в очередной раз накрыла безотчетная волна нестерпимого притяжения к нему.

Говорить, а тем более думать было ужасно сложно, но я с трудом промямлил:

– Продолжение рода – вот зачем. Черт, почему я должен объяснять тебе такие вещи, если ты и сам это знаешь?

Не было похоже, что гибрид удовлетворен этим жалким подобием ответа.

– Я серьезно. Если бы причиной было продолжение рода, никто бы и никогда не изобрел презервативы.

Я тяжело вздохнул.

– Какого ответа ты ждешь от меня, а? Я сам не знаю. Может, нам просто иногда хочется чужого тепла… или просто потому, что это приятно…

Айн молчал, и я не мог выдержать этого его молчания, поэтому лихорадочно продолжил, чтобы только прервать эту странную тишину, повисшую над нами в воздухе маленькой пыльной комнатки:

– Наверно, иногда людей просто тянет друг к другу.

– Тебя тоже тянет ко мне, Джейк?

Я вздрогнул – Айн спросил у меня это настолько нормальным, будничным тоном, что я только через несколько секунд понял настоящий смысл его вопроса.

– _Что ты_ …

– Тебе ведь нравится моя человеческая форма?

Происходившее было таким нереальным, что я мог бы подумать, что я сплю и мне снится сон. Айн был так близко, еще ближе, чем несколько секунд до этого рокового вопроса, и я явственно чувствовал его дыхание на моем лице. Я не мог контролировать свои собственные движения, я вытянул руку и осторожно, подушечками пальцев, провел по его волосам – _они были такие мягкие на ощупь_.

– Извини, но… мне не хотелось бы обсуждать с тобой такие темы.

Айн слабо усмехнулся.

– Все в порядке, Джейк. Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь, о таких темах.

– Да неужели? – несмотря на всю щекотливость ситуации, в моем вопросе прозвучал открытый сарказм. Я был скептичен… Но в то же время искренне изумлен. Я бы никогда не мог подумать, что Айна могли интересовать такие вещи. Кроме того, кто…

– Мой бывший хозяин, – хаски будто бы прочитал мои мысли, и на его лице промелькнула смутная, ничем не объяснимая тень, – Эван МакМегган. Хотя вряд ли тебе знакомо это…

– _Эван МакМегган_?!

На какое-то мгновение мне вдруг показалось, что мне не хватает воздуха. Что я падаю в какую-то темную, бесконечную пропасть. Воспоминания заполнили мое сознание, и я не мог больше сопротивляться им. Они были сильнее меня, и моя жизнь до апокалипсиса, точнее мои студенческие годы, ярким флэшбэком вспыхнули у меня перед глазами.

Разумеется, я знал, кто такой Эван МакМегган, ведь он был одним из самых уважаемых профессоров в моем университете. Я не был так хорошо знаком с ним лично, но я всегда наблюдал за ним на лекциях и думал о том, что могло твориться в голове этого поразительного человека. Я прочитал все его публикации, я восхищался ими и тем, как он с непередаваемым вдохновением читал нам лекции, тем, как он выступал на научных форумах, и его мнением в отношении многих важных общественных вопросов. Я восхищался им, но одновременно ощущал какую-то смутную угрозу, исходившую от него… Как и любой из нас.

Мало кто в нашем университете знал что-либо правдивое о личной жизни профессора МакМеггана, однако нашим любимым занятием было строить догадки. Ведь на то мы и были будущие журналисты. Единственным, что было нам известно, было то, что он не был женат, и нашим первым предположением было, конечно, предположение о его нетрадиционной ориентации. Кто-то клялся, что видел его в одном из ночных заведений для гомосексуалистов. Другие утверждали, что он абсолютно точно являлся членом анонимного свингерского клуба. Какое-то время в нашем университете даже ходил слух о том, что он однажды был обвинен в совращении несовершеннолетних, но благодаря его деньгам и его влиятельным связям в суде дело быстро замяли, и он был оправдан.

Это было жарким июньским днем, когда я читал один из своих конспектов на скамейке на территории кампуса и моя однокурсница по нескольким семинарам, Ив, возникла передо мной будто из ниоткуда, в ее руках два сэндвича с сыром и ветчиной.

– Скучаешь?

Я усмехнулся и подвинулся, позволяя Ив опуститься на скамейку рядом со мной. Странно, но я почему-то помнил сейчас все детали того дня так, будто бы это стояло перед моими глазами – воздух дрожал от жары, и на Ив, загорелой тонкой как тростинка брюнетке, которую я уже давно мечтал заполучить в постель, были маленький открывающий грудь топ и коротенькие шорты. Девушка дружелюбно протянула мне один из сэндвичей – на ее тонких запястьях была куча металлических браслетов, один из них сверкнул на солнце, на мгновение ослепив меня.

– Нам нужно поторопиться, Джейк. Через десять минут у нас МакМегган, ну, ты знаешь, как этот тип не переваривает опозданий… – Ив откусила маленький кусочек одного из сэндвичей – у нее была настолько идеальная фигура, сам факт того, что она вообще-то что-то ела, казался чем-то из области фантастики. – Ах, да, кстати, помяни черта… смотри-ка, кажется, это МакМегган, вон там, у левого крыла…

Я лениво посмотрел туда, куда указывала тонкая рука Ив – это был действительно профессор МакМегган в светлых летних брюках и рубашке-поло какого-то салатового цвета. Но меня не удивил этот нелепый цвет – гораздо больше я был изумлен тому, что МакМегган был не один. И его сопровождал не кто-нибудь из коллег или симпатичная первокурсница, которые липли на него, как мухи на мед, нет, он держал за руку какого-то хрупкого светловолосого мальчика-подростка. Я изо всех сил напряг глаза – тогда я еще носил контактные линзы, и в тот день они, к счастью, были на мне.

Платиновые короткие волосы мальчика были такими блестящими, что даже казались каким-то ненастоящими. Порыв ветра взъерошил их, мальчик вздрогнул и обернулся, будто бы почувствовав мой взгляд. Его глаза были просто огромными, и их голубая радужная оболочка была искусственно-яркой, словно антифриз.

– _Твою мать_ … у МакМеггана есть сын?! – я все еще не мог опомниться, взгляд мальчика был таким пронзительным, он будто бы проник куда-то глубоко-глубоко в меня и зацепил там что-то живое. Ив глупо хихикнула:

– Шутишь?! У этого ненормального? Это его гибрид. Бедняга… такой милашка с таким-то извращенцем.

Мы с Ив переглянулись. Конечно, у нас в мыслях было только одно, и мне на какое-то мгновение даже стало жалко этого светловолосого мальчика. На какую-то секунду мне внезапно подумалось о том, что в его взгляде было неприкрытое отчаяние…

То, что Эван МакМегган мог быть бывшим хозяином Айна, мне не могло даже и в страшном сне присниться. И, разумеется, я и подозревать не мог, что тот хрупкий мальчик, которого МакМегган держал в тот день за руку, был лежащим напротив меня гибридом, но сейчас, глядя в его глаза, я ругал себя за то, что был таким идиотом и не вспомнил сразу все.

Внутри меня назревала какая-то глухая, беспомощная ярость. Я не хотел думать об этом. Правда. Но я все равно _думал об этом_ – я думал о том, что этот чертовски интеллигентный извращенец мог сотворить с моим Айном, и мне хотелось выть от злости. Впрочем, быть может, он все-таки не осмелился на это…

– Твой бывший хозяин… Эван МакМегган… он… – у меня во рту будто бы был песок, и я мог ворочать языком только с огромным трудом, – он делал что-то с тобой?

Айн нахмурился.

– Я имею в виду… он прикасался к тебе? Он трогал тебя или _что-то в этом роде_?

Хаски молча помотал головой, у меня словно от сердца отлегло, но Айн внезапно продолжил, и от того, как безэмоционально звучал его голос, у меня внутри похолодело:

– Он не трогал меня. Ни разу. Но, когда я стал старше, он рассказал мне все эти вещи… И иногда он трогал самого себя. _Совсем как ты вчера ночью_.

Кровь прилила к лицу – я не мог ни возразить, ни попытаться оправдать себя. _Он не спал_. Он не спал и видел или слышал все – я чувствовал себя беспомощным и настолько пристыженным, что я больше не мог смотреть ему в глаза, и я неуклюже попытался отвернуться в сторону, но теплая ладонь Айна удержала меня.

– Джейк…

Ну почему он только делал все это? Чего он, черт возьми, добивался? Глядя в огромные глаза Айна, я обессилено выдохнул:

– Хорошо. Черт, ты абсолютно прав. Извини... вчера ночью я… я просто не мог по-другому, понимаешь? Мне нравятся парни, окей? Боже, я не верю в то, что я действительно сказал тебе это. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я? Ты… ты слишком красивый, Айн. Прости. Наверное, тебе просто не стоит больше обнимать меня во сне, иначе я, может быть, снова…

Я запнулся – сказать все это было так трудно, что это забрало всю мою оставшуюся энергию. Я ощущал себя вымотавшимся – страшно было даже предположить, что лежащий напротив меня гибрид мог теперь думать обо мне. _Был ли я ему отвратителен после всего этого_?

На губах Айна появилось какое-то кривое подобие улыбки – это было не улыбкой, всего лишь ее неудачной имитацией, жалкой попыткой, но, увидев ее, я все равно ощутил себя немного лучше. Возможно, я все-таки не был ему отвратителен. И между нами все могло остаться так, как было до этого. О господи, сколько всего я был бы готов отдать сейчас за это!

– Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы “ты снова”, Джейк?

– Ты с ума сошел, да?!!

Я растерянно смотрел на Айна, когда он подался вперед и внезапно поцеловал меня – его тепло обволокло все мое тело, сделав меня абсолютно беспомощным.

– _Айн_ …

Хаски отстранился от моих губ всего-то на какое-то мгновение – я не успел произнести больше ничего, как он снова привлек меня к себе. Он совсем не умел целоваться – его губы были такими мягкими, а прикосновения неуклюжими и неловкими. Он был таким растяпой, но таким милым, _соблазнительным_ растяпой, поэтому я просто не мог не перенять инициативу в поцелуе на себя. Я позволил себе это буквально на несколько секунд, всего лишь несколько секунд я наслаждался своим падением, но потом, с гигантским, просто титаническим усилием отстранившись от Айна, я хрипло прошептал:

– _Зачем_?!

– Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне _это_ , Джейк. Ты сказал, это приятно.

– Тебе не обязательно верить всему, что я говорю. Я… я соврал.

И что я только говорил? Я сам не знал. У меня в голове все перемешалось, я был будто бы под воздействием крепкого алкоголя, и он был таким доступным. Я и сам не верил во все происходящее, но внутри меня медленно, но верно просыпалась жажда. Я хотел его прикосновений – больше, сильнее и интенсивнее. Не выдержав, я уже сам подался к Айну и с напором поцеловал его в губы. Он был солено-сладким – чипсы и шоколад – и таким теплым. И податливым. Совсем не напряженным, он ничуть не боялся меня и моих прикосновений, и когда я, прерывая поцелуи, отстранялся от него немного, его губы сами настойчиво искали мои, и это сводило меня с ума.

Я должен был остановиться. Но как? Ведь у меня больше не было сил. Я так устал за эти долгие десять месяцев. Целуя Айна, я одновременно изумлялся про себя своей железной силе воли. Почему я не сделал этого раньше? Сколько я только потерял…

Мы целовались без остановки несколько минут, и я действовал настолько осторожно, насколько я только мог, чтобы не спугнуть его. Время в маленькой пыльной комнате будто застыло – я слышал только, как тихо шуршит мягкая обивка дивана под нашими телами, я слышал становящееся все более прерывистым и тяжелым дыхание Айна и видел его расширенные громадные глаза.

– Все… в порядке? – я спросил это почти беззвучным шепотом, в очередной раз оторвавшись от его губ. Я немного волновался за него, я боялся, что ему все это будет слишком. Айн с видимым усилием кивнул:

– Прости. Все нормально… я просто… чем я заслужил все это, Джейк? Ты такой нежный со мной. Мне еще никогда в жизни не было так хорошо…

– Идиот, – я тихо рассмеялся и снова подался вперед, осмелев и поцеловав его на этот раз гораздо быстрее и напористее, – этого не нужно заслуживать. _Мне самому нравится это_.

Он был таким трогательным. Больше всего на свете я боялся причинить ему боль, но мне нестерпимо хотелось большего, хотелось действовать дальше, и я внезапно осознал, что ему сейчас было нужно и что было единственным правильным ходом во всей этой ситуации. Продолжая целовать Айна, я властно притянул его еще ближе к себе, обнял его за талию, и мои пальцы будто бы ненароком скользнули под его майку.

Айн конвульсивно вздрогнул – он был таким чувствительным, и каждое движение моих пальцев, скользивших по его гладкой коже там, под одеждой, отражалось у него на лице, и это было невероятно. Мысли о том, что я делал что-то неправильное, все еще были здесь, они никуда не делись, они прятались где-то в уголке моего сознания, но мне удавалось удачно игнорировать их.

Я был возбужден, я был на грани. Если бы я только мог, я бы взял его прямо сейчас, без всех этих глупых никому не нужных прелюдий. У меня так давно не было секса, что от этих наших невинных поцелуев у меня просто ехала крыша. В каком-то смысле целовать Айна без возможности обладать им было даже хуже, чем просто смотреть на него и думать о нем – мне нужна была просто железная выдержка. Но я отлично понимал, сделай я сейчас один лишний шаг, и все то, что сейчас было между нами, все эти прикосновения и неповторимая близость его тела – все это могло закончиться в одну долю секунды. А я не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Я хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Прикасаясь в очередной раз к губам Айна, я осторожно повел пальцами моей правой руки вниз по его животу и, натолкнувшись на резинку его спортивных штанов, немного приподнял ее и скользнул внутрь – гибрид задрожал всем телом и напрягся в моих руках. Я не верил своим собственным тактильным ощущениям, но он был возбужден, пусть не так сильно, как я, но для существа, которое по своей натуре было асексуальным, это было _даже больше, чем надо_.

Мои пальцы сомкнулись еще плотнее вокруг его члена, и Айн придушенно застонал, уткнувшись лицом в мою шею:

– _Что ты делаешь, Джейк_?

– Ш-ш-ш…

– _Джейк_ …

Проклятье, и что только с ним творилось? Все тело хаски дрожало теперь крупной дрожью, он вцепился ногтями в мою спину, но я не мог остановиться – мне нравилось ощущение того, как его член твердел под моими пальцами. Я попытался поцеловать его, но он внезапно не позволил мне это и только еще сильнее прижался лицом к моей шее. Его сопротивление было для меня чем-то новым, и я только еще больше возбудился от этого. Я ласкал его все быстрее и жестче, и он отвечал мне сдавленными хриплыми стонами, от одного звучания которых я мог кончить за несколько минут.

Я был уверен, что Айн наслаждался тем, что я делал с ним, и осознание этого приносило мне какое-то странное удовлетворение. Я старался прикасаться к нему как можно быстрее и в то же время настолько ритмично, насколько я мог, и не прошло и пяти минут, как он был по-настоящему возбужден.

Айн дышал мне в шею, он стонал мне в шею, и его тихие стоны словно проникали мне под кожу и растворялись где-то внутри меня. Он будто бы немного успокоился, он больше не был так напряжен, как в самом начале, когда я прикоснулся к нему, и спокойно позволял мне делать с ним все, что захочется.

Мы оба вспотели, но он гораздо сильнее, чем я. Лаская его одной рукой, я обнимал другой его горячее скользкое тело, ощущая терпкий запах пота, исходящий от его кожи. Он наконец-таки пах как самый обыкновенный человек, и это почему-то заводило меня. Будто бы какая-то странная преграда, разделяющая нас, наконец-таки пала, и он был таким же, как я. _Человеком_. В этот момент я вдруг перестал воспринимать его как гибрида, и мы были едины. Мы оба были до невообразимой степени возбуждены и оба хотели одного и того же…

Это произошло довольно неожиданно, я и сам не поверил в это, и только что-то холодное и липкое на моих пальцах заставило меня понять, что мне удалось, я действительно довел его до оргазма – Айн изогнулся всем телом, зашипел и вцепился пальцами в мою спину настолько сильно, что мне стало больно.

– Тише. Не бойся, – я успокаивающе прошептал это ему на ухо, когда Айн жалобно заскулил мне в шею от наслаждения, – это всего лишь оргазм. Тебе ведь понравилось?

Несколько минут Айн молчал, я слышал только его тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание, но через какое-то время, наконец придя в себя, хаски прошептал – в его голосе была непривычная, такая новая для меня хрипотца:

– Это и есть секс?

– _Почти_.

В этот момент мне не хотелось объяснять Айну что-либо, кроме того, я и сам прекрасно понимал, что пространные объяснения только собьют его с толку. Я не знал, что именно произошло с ним этой ночью, но я понимал, что самым важным сейчас было дать ему немного времени – я не мог просто так получить все и сразу, как бы я этого ни хотел.

Разумеется, это все было чудесно и прекрасно, но, черт подери, я _тоже_ был возбужден. С каждой секундой мне становилось все хуже и хуже, я только какой-то абсолютно нечеловеческой силой воли мог сдерживать себя, и я уже даже и не знал, что случится, если мы будем продолжать так, как сейчас. Мне было страшно признаться в этом самому себе, но я знал, что я просто не выдержу. Еще несколько минут и… я просто сорвусь.

Айн прильнул ко мне, когда я был уже на самой последней грани, на своем пределе и, несколько раз долго поцеловав меня, немного смущенно пробормотал:

– Теперь моя очередь, ведь так, Джейк?

 _Что_?! Что он такое говорит… И как он умудрялся при всем этом оставаться таким невероятно милым?! Я содрогнулся всем телом, когда пальцы Айна, расстегнув молнию на моих джинсах, быстро проникли под мое нижнее белье и сомкнулись вокруг моего члена.

Он и правда был неловким. Таким неуклюжим. Его пальцы сжались немного сильнее, чем мне бы хотелось, он повел их вниз быстрым, рваным движением – я не выдержал и вскрикнул от боли.

– Черт, _Айн_!

– Прости… – пальцы гибрида мгновенно разжались. Его голос звучал так стыдливо и виновато, – я не хотел сделать тебе больно…

Я вздохнул и нежно привлек его к себе – мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым в чем бы то ни было.

– Я такой бесполезный, Джейк. От меня мало толку. Я…

– Тс-с, – я прижал к губам Айна указательный палец, заставив его ошеломленно замолчать. Хаски без промедления подчинился, и я осторожно и невероятно медленно стянул с него его мокрую от пота майку.

– Ты не бесполезный. Не говори таких глупостей. Мы просто сделаем это по-другому, хорошо?

– _Как ты скажешь, Джейк_.

Боже, он просто с ума меня собирался свести этой своей покорностью. Я немного нагнулся к нему, целуя его худую грудную клетку, и Айн снова задрожал. Его кожа была гладкой и такой соленой на вкус, и я понял, что _я больше не могу_. Мораль, моя собственная совесть, все эти проклятые общественные запреты – вся эта дрянь, варившаяся внутри меня, могла идти к черту. В конечном итоге, кого интересовало вообще общественное мнение, когда на дворе стоял конец света?!

Кожа Айна была такой горячей, и мне невыносимо хотелось еще больше этого его жара. А каким красивым он был в мерцающем свете телевизионного экрана – просто свихнуться можно. Я уже не мог скрывать это от себя – я так сильно хотел его в этот момент, сильнее, чем что-либо другое во всем этом чертовом мире. Мои руки легли на его бедра, и я, уже не задумываясь больше ни о чем, мягко стянул с него его спортивные штаны и привлек его, уже полностью обнаженного, к себе.

Он не сопротивлялся. Ни секунды. Вполне вероятно, что он даже не понимал, чего я хочу, но он слепо и так трогательно доверял мне. _Он был полностью моим_.

Отстранившись от Айна на какое-то мгновение, я с лихорадочной поспешностью разделся сам и снова – теперь моим собственным обнаженным телом – прижался к нему. Наши поцелуи становились все отрывистее, судорожнее и быстрее – я уже совершенно не контролировал себя и, продолжая целовать его лицо и шею, аккуратно перевернул гибрида на живот.

– _Джейк_ …

Айн было забеспокоился, но я продолжил успокаивающе целовать его – я переключился на его плечи, его выступающие из-под кожи лопатки и узкий позвоночник. Я провел языком по его позвоночнику сверху и до самого низа, до его поясницы и Айн изогнулся и тихо застонал от наслаждения.

Что я только делал? Еще никогда и ни с кем у меня не было такой прелюдии, признаться честно, я вообще не терпел эти глупые оттягивания секса, я не понимал, для чего они нужны, но сейчас мне нравилось делать все это с Айном, ведь с ним все было совсем по-другому. _Все это было только ради него_.

– Не напрягайся… расслабься. Вот так, хороший мальчик, – мои скользкие от моей собственной слюны пальцы скользнули между ягодиц гибрида, но тот вздрогнул внезапно и весь сжался, – черт, да не бойся ты так, это всего лишь пальцы… Айн?!

Наверное, мой окрик привел его в чувство, и он все-таки немного, совсем чуть-чуть расслабился и позволил мне с громадным трудом проникнуть внутрь и я почувствовал, как сильно он начинает дрожать.

– _Это… больно_. _Джейк…_

Вот только не эта песня с болью! Я прекрасно знал и сам, как это было в первый раз, но Айн напрягался и сжимался настолько, что делал сам себе в тысячу раз больнее. А я ведь сказал ему, чтобы он расслабился. И даже целовал его целый час перед всем этим – но сейчас я просто больше не мог, я ведь тоже был не железным. Я даже был немного раздражен, я с усилием протолкнул пальцы еще дальше в него, еще сильнее и глубже, и хаски передернуло, он вскрикнул и попытался выскользнуть из-под меня, но я только безжалостно придавил его к дивану, резко раздвигая ногой его колени.

Он был таким узким, таким тугим и обжигающе горячим внутри, и я должен был изрядно поработать пальцами, прежде чем пытаться по-настоящему войти в него. По-другому у нас бы точно ничего не вышло. Айн больше не сопротивлялся, он только замер и тяжело и надрывно дышал, и только когда я нетерпеливо попытался еще больше расширить его, действуя грубо и бесцеремонно, я вдруг услышал его жалкий, будто бы севший и невероятно изменившийся голос:

– _Джейк, пожалуйста_ …

Эта его жалобная, такая искренняя и отчаянная просьба заставила меня вдруг прийти в себя, и я неожиданно осознал, что происходило в тот момент. Я перешел все границы, какие только мог, я больше не думал о нем, я думал исключительно о себе, и от осознания всего этого мне внезапно стало так паршиво.

Возбуждение пропало в одно мгновение, его будто бы и не было вообще, и, отпустив Айна дрожащего всем телом, я резко сел на диване. У меня в голове звенело. Меня и самого трясло от всего произошедшего, в комнате было холодно, и я неожиданно понял, что от моего собственного тела нестерпимо несло потом. Такой едкий, навязчивый запах. Я был отвратителен самому себе. Что я только натворил? _Что я сделал с ним_?!

Я обнял плечи руками – с каждой секундой мне становилось все холоднее и холоднее, в комнате, наверное, было не больше пятнадцати градусов, и нам обоим не помешало бы одеться. Я услышал шорох – Айн сел на диване рядом со мной и прижался к моему плечу. Он положил голову на мое плечо, его мягкие длинные волосы скользнули по моей коже, и я вздрогнул.

– _Прости, Джейк_.

Я растерянно и изумленно уставился на него – хаски выглядел пристыженным и виноватым.

– Я просто… я не знал… прости. Я больше не буду так бояться. Обещаю.

В ярко-голубых глазах Айна была затаенная надежда, но я уже твердо решил все про себя. Я не хотел, чтобы то, что произошло несколько секунд назад, повторилось еще хотя бы раз в жизни. Да, я все еще хотел Айна, больше даже, чем до этого, но брать его насильно не было моей целью. Я не хотел причинять ему боль, я не хотел быть грубым с ним, и от осознания того, каким я был с ним несколько минут назад, меня самого мутило. Я воспользовался его наивностью, воспользовался своим моральным и физическим превосходством над ним, воспользовался его _доверием_. После всего этого… мог ли он вообще теперь доверять мне?

– Все нормально, ты ничего не сделал неправильно, – оказывается, говорить было так невыносимо сложно – у меня в горле саднило, а губы щипало от этого безостановочного марафона поцелуев. Глаза Айна расширились будто бы от радости, и он поспешно и судорожно выдохнул:

– Ты все еще хочешь? Мы могли бы…

Я молча покачал головой и, отклонившись назад, нашел на диване свою футболку, и натянул ее на себя. Ощущение одежды на моей липкой от пота коже было просто отвратительным.

– Давай просто ляжем спать, ладно? Я устал.

– Но…

– Все хорошо, Айн, – я нежно коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев, стараясь успокоить его, – тебе не о чем беспокоиться, и ты, повторяю, ничего, абсолютно ничего не сделал неправильно…

Если бы он только знал, насколько я ненавидел самого себя в этот момент. Я бы с удовольствием вычеркнул все произошедшее этой ночью из нашей жизни, я был уверен в том, что без этого я бы чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Я хотел, чтобы все снова было так, как раньше. Чтобы все снова встало на свои места. Нам не стоило переходить все границы, теперь я осознавал это настолько отчетливо, как никогда.

 


	6. V. Save me

We're gonna be as one…

 

 

      Следующее утро выдалось невероятно теплым и ясным. Я проснулся и, вяло пошевелившись, открыл глаза – всю комнату озаряли солнечные лучи. Они пробивались сквозь маленькие серые от пыли окна нашей комнатки и больно слепили мне глаза – я раздраженно застонал и, попытавшись укрыться от этого ослепляющего света, перевернулся на другой бок.  
      Айн лежал рядом со мной, неудобно скорчившись на маленьком диванчике. Он был полностью обнажен, и одеяло, сползшее с него, валялось где-то на уровне его колен. Я тяжело вздохнул – он был неисправим. И разве я не просил его вчера вечером одеться? Снова накрыв хаски по самые уши одеялом, я осторожно поднялся с дивана и на цыпочках выбрался из комнаты.   
      Это утро было странным. Но было ли причиной этому то, что произошло между нами вчера вечером?   
      Я не знал ответа на этот вопрос, но что-то в этом наполненном солнечными лучами утре было другим. И не только в этом утре – во мне самом.   
      Вчера мы действительно сразу легли спать после всего произошедшего, но Айн не устроился на полу, как обычно, вместо этого он принес наши одеяла из рюкзака и лег на диване рядом со мной. Я только махнул рукой на это – у меня не было тогда больше сил на какие-то дискуссии. Мы не обнимали друг друга, мы даже не прикасались друг к другу, но спать рядом с ним, просто лежать рядом с ним было приятно, его близость, именно такая близость без какого-либо сексуального подтекста, почему-то умиротворяла меня.   
      Может, просто я действительно был влюблен в него? Сколько раз я уже задавал себе этот треклятый вопрос, но так и не смог ответить на него. Даже если это и было так, даже если я и правда был в него влюблен, это не означало для меня в любом случае ничего хорошего. То, как я сорвался вчера ночью, шокировало меня самого, и я боялся, что если я снова попытаюсь прикоснуться к нему, я сделаю все только хуже. И для него, и для себя самого.  
      За прилавком в магазинчике я отыскал электрический чайник, настолько старый, что он показался мне практически антиквариатом. Нашлось и несколько чашек – когда вода в чайнике закипела, я, предварительно ополоснув одну из них кипятком, заварил себе растворимый кофе с полки с долгохранящимися продуктами. Это был, наверное, самый дешевый и самый некачественный кофе на свете, но я уже тысячу лет не пил кофе, и мне было абсолютно плевать на его качество.  
      Держа чашку в руке, я подошел к стеклянной стене заправки и застыл на месте, рассеянно глядя на сверкающий на солнце снег за окном. Этот проклятый снег был везде – мы были посередине бесконечной снежной пустыни, и никто не знал, доберемся ли мы в действительности когда-нибудь до Оазиса. Сейчас это было самым важным для нас обоих, вдруг решил про себя я, и то, что произошло вчера ночью, никак не должно влиять на нашу общую цель.   
      Быть может, я на какую-то секунду позволю себе думать об этом, когда мы наконец-таки доберемся до Оазиса, там, в теплом и безопасном месте, а не посреди всего этого снега, мы оба станем другими. Я и Айн. Возможно, мы оба будем намного расслабленней и будем целиком и полностью доверять друг другу, будем намного крепче и сильнее связаны друг с другом, чем сейчас, чем когда-либо, и тогда, когда мы во второй раз окажемся в постели друг с другом, все произойдет по-другому. Я буду нежным с ним, я буду терпелив, и я буду целовать его целую вечность – у него будет все время мира, чтобы расслабиться и довериться мне. И я ни за что на свете не причиню ему боли.  
      Чашка с кофе качнулась в моих пальцах, и я вздрогнул всем телом, ощутив, как бесшумно подошедший сзади Айн обнял меня и ласково прижался ко мне. На нем были только его тонкие старые треники, и сквозь их ткань я отчетливо ощутил то, что мне меньше всего на свете хотелось ощутить.  _Он был возбужден_. Проклятье, он прижимался своей эрекцией к моей спине так, будто бы это были самые невинные объятия на свете.  
      – Доброе утро, Джейк.  
      –  _Доброе утро_?! Что с тобой такое, черт возьми?!  
      Наверное, я был слишком грубым с ним, но я больше не мог выносить того, как он прижимается ко мне сзади, и я резко отпихнул его от себя:  
       – Прекрати это, ясно?  
      Айн выглядел немного растерянным. Он заспанно щурился на солнце, и его длинные волосы были растрепаны и нелепо торчали во все стороны. Кажется, это было моим проклятьем, но он снова был таким притягательным. Даже в несколько раз больше чем вчера, с дрожью внутри подумал про себя я, он был притягательным, нет,  _сексуальным_  в любое время дня и ночи, и это тогда, когда я только что твердо решил больше не думать о сексе и всем прилагающемся, пока мы не доберемся до Оазиса.  
      – Ты чем-то раздражен? – Айн, слегка склонив голову набок, внимательно смотрел на меня, по всей видимости, он мало что понимал из того, что произошло между нами вчера ночью. – Я думал, люди всегда обнимают друг друга утром после секса.  
       – У нас  _не было_  секса, – я выдохнул это сквозь зубы настолько злобно, что Айн даже отшатнулся от меня, – прекрати говорить об этом так, будто ты вообще что-то в этом понимаешь. То, что произошло вчера, было ошибкой, хорошо? Мы больше не будем заниматься такими вещами…   
       – Почему?  
      Этот вопрос Айна показался мне внезапно таким естественным, что он тут же разрушил громадный барьер из логических выводов и всевозможных доводов, которые я построил внутри своей головы. Этот вопрос просто обескуражил меня – и я беспомощно уставился на Айна, не в силах сказать вообще что-либо.   
      Почему? Я не знал ни одного осмысленного, логичного и понятного ответа на этот вопрос, да и как я мог объяснить ему, что сейчас творилось внутри меня?! Как я мог объяснить ему, что это все было гораздо серьезней, чем ему казалось? Что я ненавидел самого себя за то, что позволил себе вчера ночью?   
      Айн молча, ожидая ответа, смотрел на меня своими преданными ярко-голубыми глазами. Солнечные блики играли в его волосах, и я вдруг почему-то вспомнил то утро, когда он впервые поцеловал меня из благодарности… Как давно это было и насколько все изменилось между нами за эти короткие десять месяцев. Мне было сложно сказать ему _это_ , но я все же заставил себя и выдавил это из себя, с трудом ворочая языком:  
       – Это все неправильно, Айн. Извини, что сорвался вчера ночью, мы не должны были делать этого… В конце концов, я человек, а ты гибрид и… это просто противоестественно. Это низко с моей стороны. Я… я не хочу использовать тебя для удовлетворения своих собственных сексуальных потребностей.  
       – А-а, – будто бы с пониманием протянул Айн и осторожно взял чашку с кофе из моих пальцев – я настолько обомлел, что позволил ему это, – я понимаю тебя.  
       – Правда?!   
      Я был настолько рад, что совсем не заметил явного сарказма в голосе гибрида.   
      – Конечно, нет, – голубые глаза хаски внезапно враждебно сузились, и он болезненно усмехнулся, – а получше аргументов у тебя не нашлось, Джейк Логанс? Ты человек, а я  _всего лишь_  гибрид, ну да. Вот в чем дело. Тебе не кажется, что ты немного жесток ко мне?  
      Похоже, я терял контроль над происходящим. Все шло совсем не в том направлении, в котором я хотел. Вообще я, конечно, уже давно заметил у Айна эту нотку – он заводился каждый раз, когда я напоминал ему о том, что он не человек и некоторые человеческие вещи были за пределами его понимания. Я не мог понять, почему он злился, ведь это было нормально. Я не собирался унижать его этим и не пытался доказать ему свое превосходство. Мы действительно были разными живыми существами, это было правдой, неоспоримым фактом, как и то, что он прожил на этой земле гораздо меньше меня – гибриды старели намного быстрее, чем люди, и пусть его человеческой форме с виду было уже практически двадцать, я не хотел задумываться о том, сколько он в действительности прожил. Ключевым словом здесь было –  _меньше_  чем я. Вряд ли за это время он уже успел пережить все то, что успел пережить я.  
      Впрочем, дело было совсем не в этом. Дело было в другом – я просто не хотел принуждать его силой к тому, чего он не понимал и боялся. Все было просто. Я не был Эваном МакМегганом, и он не был моей домашней зверушкой. Он был самым дорогим и близким мне живым существом на всей этой чертовой постапокалиптической планете.  
       – Я не жесток к тебе, Айн, – я сказал это тихим и ровным голосом, глядя гибриду прямо в глаза. По всей видимости, он был все еще немного обижен на меня, он раздраженно отвел взгляд в сторону, и тогда я нежно и осторожно взял ладонь его левой руки в свою, – вчера ночью я был к тебе жесток. И я больше не хочу этого… Ты очень много для меня значишь. Ты для меня дороже кого бы то ни было в этом мире, и я не хочу причинять тебе боль.   
      Наверное, я и сам осознал настоящий смысл того, что я сказал, только после того, как эти слова сорвались с моего языка – голубые глаза Айна расширились, они будто бы заняли половину его лица, и я ощутил, как смущение какой-то горячей безудержной волной охватывает меня. И что это я сказал только что?!  
      У меня практически горели щеки – настолько мне было неловко. Это было так странно и одновременно приятно – то, как Айн смотрел на меня после моих слов. Он аккуратно поставил чашку с моим кофе на прилавок и в каком-то невольном чертовски трогательном порыве стиснул в ответ мою ладонь, и, поднеся ее к лицу, почти беззвучно прошептал:  
       – Извини. Ты абсолютно прав. Это все из-за меня… это я первый поцеловал тебя вчера вечером. Я спровоцировал тебя на все это, – Айн ласково прижался щекой к моей ладони, в этот момент он был таким неподдельно искренним, – прости меня. Ты…  _ты тоже дороже всех на свете для меня, Джейк_.  
      На какое-то мгновение в пространстве маленького магазинчика воцарилась особенная звенящая тишина. Я не совсем осознавал, что произошло только что… но можно ли было считать это какой-то извращенной, завуалированной формой признания в любви друг к другу? В любом случае, это выглядело именно так, и от того, что он сказал это мне, я чувствовал себя счастливым. Влюбленным идиотом. Я был на седьмом небе от счастья, ведь я для него  _дороже всех на свете_ , и только это, только эти его слова заставляли меня верить в лучшее.   
      Мы были на маленькой заброшенной заправке где-то посредине чертового бесконечного снега, но Айн прижимался своей теплой щекой к моей ладони и смотрел на меня так, что я верил: все обязательно будет хорошо. Мы обязательно найдем Оазис, ведь мы уже так близко к нему, но гораздо важней то, что мы в разы ближе друг к другу, чем вчера ночью. И для этой близости не требовалось никакого секса, вообще ничего, даже слов.   
      Нам было пора отправляться в путь. Вперед к новой жизни, к прекрасному новому миру, который лежал уже, наверное, в какой-то сотне километров от нас. Совсем близко. Стоило только рукой подать – и мы уже там. Вместе.

***

  
  
      Когда мы покинули заправку, уже был полдень. Только оказавшись на улице, я сразу же понял, что именно показалось мне довольно странным этим утром. Снаружи было тепло – температура была наверняка выше нуля, и в холодной бескрайней снежной пустыне наконец-таки наступила весна. Что именно произошло, оставалось для меня загадкой, но я не хотел сейчас ломать себе голову над этим. Мне не хотелось задумываться вообще ни о чем – я просто ощущал себя безмерно счастливым. Теперь я знал точно: мы действительно находились в каких-то нескольких шагах от Оазиса, – и мне хотелось идти быстрее и быстрее.   
      Когда мы были уже больше получаса в пути, с неба вдруг начал сыпаться снег, но не тот снег под серым пасмурным небом, к которому мы привыкли – искрящиеся, блестящие снежинки кружились и вились вокруг нас в солнечном свете, и я даже на какое-то мгновение замер на месте, бессознательно очарованный тем, что происходило вокруг.  
      Снег, солнце и безоблачное ярко-голубое небо – все это было будто бы ненастоящим. Айн в своей собачьей форме прижался к моим щиколоткам и задрал морду вверх – он был изумлен не меньше моего. Невольно опустившись на колени, я ласково потрепал его за ухом, и он тут же ткнулся своим мокрым холодным носом в мое лицо и украдкой лизнул мою щеку. Я не разозлился на него за это, как обычно, и он, кажется, совсем осмелел и несколько раз лизнул меня в нос:  
       – Почему-то так хочется сейчас поцеловать тебя, Джейк…   
      Я легонько шлепнул хаски по морде и шутливо отпихнул его от себя – боже, каким же трогательным он все-таки был:  
       – Возможно, после вчерашнего этого не скажешь… но я не зоофил, Айн.  
       – Что такое зоофил?  
      Я не успел ответить на этот вопрос, как хаски внезапно напрягся всем телом, потянул носом воздух, и его ярко-голубые глаза тревожно расширились. Я вздрогнул и рефлекторно огляделся по сторонам – снег слепил глаза, но насколько я только мог видеть, вокруг нас не было ничего угрожающего. По крайней мере, так казалось мне.  
       – Джейк, – Айн неуклюже ткнулся мордой мне в ухо, привлекая мое внимание, – мутанты. Я чувствую их…   
      Мутанты?! Какого черта? Мое тело распрямилось с быстрой пружины, я нервно вскочил на ноги и тут же вытащил из кармана парки свой револьвер, но холодная сталь в руке почему-то не давала привычной уверенности. Внутри меня билась паника, такая внезапная и сильная, что меня даже немного парализовало от страха – я верил Айну, но в то же время никак не мог осознать того, что здесь, в этой покинутой всеми пустыне так далеко от мегаполиса, могли быть мутанты. Как они, черт возьми, могли здесь очутиться…  
       – Сколько?!  
       – Я не знаю… десять… двенадцать… может больше, – Айн продолжал сосредоточенно принюхиваться к воздуху, и я ощутил, как дрожат мои руки, стискивающие револьвер.   
      Нужно было успокоиться, но я не знал как. В мегаполисе мутанты были чем-то привычным для меня, ежедневной опасностью, с которой я уже давно смирился, но здесь… Мы оба – я и Айн – слишком расслабились, стали слишком неосторожны, были слишком заняты и увлечены друг другом и совсем забыли о мире вокруг нас. Об этом проклятом, опасном, холодном мире вокруг нас.  
      Будто в ответ моим мыслям откуда-то налетел ветер, он был пронизывающе-ледяным, и все мое тело сжалось под паркой в отчаянной попытке сохранить тепло. Мои руки, стискивавшие револьвер, все еще ходили ходуном от нервного напряжения.   
      Я не видел их. Где они были, черт подери?! Где? Солнце слепило меня, и я не мог рассмотреть абсолютно ничего. Айн зарычал рядом со мной глухо и низко, и я вдруг заметил возникшую из-за довольно высокого сугроба недалеко от нас темную фигуру и моментально нажал на курок. Несколько выстрелов – и мутант пошатнулся и рухнул в снег, но это не означало, что я мог расслабиться.  _Сколько?.. Десять… двенадцать… может больше_. Я был так неимоверно напряжен, мое тело будто под разрядом электрического тока – мышцы сокращены и твердые, как камень.   
      Еще двое из них возникли откуда-то сзади, к счастью, Айн успел предупредить меня, и мне удалось уложить их несколькими выстрелами. Пока я судорожно перезаряжал револьвер, целых пятеро мутантов возникли прямо перед нами будто из ниоткуда. Будто бы они прятались под густым снежным ковром. Будто у них еще оставались чертовы мозги, и они были способны мыслить логически – у меня даже промелькнуло в голове, что они могли выслеживать нас какое-то время.  
      Все происходило слишком быстро, барабан моего револьвера был снова пустым, и я ощутил внезапно, как чьи-то зубы вонзились мне в плечо, в одну секунду прорезав толстую подкладку моей парки. Острая невыносимая боль…   
       – Джейк!!  
      Я изо всех сил ударил локтем стоявшего за мной мутанта, он отшатнулся, и только мне удалось извлечь из кармана парки нож, как еще двое кинулись на меня. Где-то за моей спиной заскулил Айн, но я не мог обернуться, как бы мне этого ни хотелось – взгляд назад означал для меня сейчас смерть.   
      Паника внутри вдруг куда-то исчезла, и я снова мог мыслить ясно. Более того, каждый орган моих чувств был напряжен до предела. Я был готов к бою, и я не собирался сдаваться так просто, как бы страшно мне ни было и как бы отчётливо я ни осознавал свою собственную слабость по сравнению с мутантами, окружившими нас.   
      Но я должен был быть сильным. Ударив ножом в живот одного из мутантов и чудом увернувшись от когтей другого, я еще раз повторил это в своем собственном сознании, как мантру.   
      Я не был слабым.  _Я был сильным_. Для него. Для нас. Во что бы то ни стало – я собирался спасти нас обоих.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда я с огромным трудом разлепил глаза, моей первой мыслью было, что мне приснился сон. Короткий, страшный и такой бессмысленный... Мы были посередине снежной пустыни, солнце ослепляло, а сверху падал снег, искрящийся и переливающийся в его лучах. А потом, потом на нас напали мутанты, появившись из ниоткуда – мне не потребовалось и нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, что произошедшее не было сном. Это было реальностью, безжалостней и реальней, чем я мог себе представить.  
      Кажется, я отключился. Моим последним воспоминанием было то, как один из мутантов потянул меня к земле, и я, пошатнувшись, не смог сдержать его напора и рухнул вниз. Дальше была только тупая оглушающая боль – у меня до сих пор невыносимо, до тошноты звенело в голове, а во рту был какой-то странный соленый привкус. Я не знал, что произошло, но как только ко мне вернулась способность мыслить и двигаться, я тут же принял сидячее положение и осмотрелся – у меня в голове была одна-единственная мысль, заставлявшая все у меня внутри отвратительно сжиматься от холодного предчувствия.   
      Вокруг меня была кровь, ее было так неожиданно много, что стоптанный во время борьбы снег казался черным. Меня передернуло. В ледяном воздухе стоял странный, вызывающий у меня нестерпимое отвращение пряный запах и вокруг – я судорожно огляделся – вокруг были только тела мертвых мутантов – безобразные измазанные кровью изуродованные когда-то радиацией тела.   
       _Айн_ …   
      Я попытался встать на ноги, но меня внезапно затошнило, и в глазах стало темно, до такой степени, что я на первое время решил оставить эти попытки и, только с трудом прочистив горло, позвал хаски по имени – несколько раз, отчаянно и с каждым разом громче и громче. Паника медленно, но верно разъедала мое сознание, делая беспомощным и заставляя сходить с ума. Я отказывался верить в эту холодную безжизненную тишину, которая была мне ответом. Он был жив, и он был где-то рядом – почему-то я знал это. Я был уверен в этом. Это все еще был не конец – мы должны были живыми и невредимыми добраться до Оазиса и не могли умереть вот так просто в этой чертовой пустыне. В самом конце нашего пути…   
      Я не знал, как надолго отключился, но судя по стоявшему все еще у меня над головой солнцу не слишком надолго, быть может, всего на какие-то несколько минут. Даже если Айн был без сознания, даже если он был сильно ранен, у меня все еще была возможность спасти его, поэтому я без устали, с упорным остервенением вглядывался в разбросанные на снегу тела, пока вдруг не заметил что-то серебристое, похожее по цвету на мех гибрида, лежащее в снегу всего на расстоянии каких-то трех-четырех метров от меня. Встать было сложно, тяжелое давящее головокружение прижимало меня к земле, и я, даже и не пытаясь подняться на ноги, просто пополз к нему, скользя по обжигающе холодному снегу…   
      Айн лежал прямо посередине между телами двух мертвых мутантов – я не сразу узнал его, ведь он был больше похож на какой-то измочаленный и окровавленный кусок живой плоти и меха. Движение к нему отняло у меня все силы, и я рухнул прямо перед ним, уткнувшись лицом в его шкуру. Он не двигался, но был теплым, и я ощущал так явственно, как где-то внутри изодранного зубами и когтями мутантов тела билось его сердце. Обнимая его, я чувствовал слабое биение его пульса, и это придало мне силы, заставило меня подняться на колени и сесть перед его распростертым на снегу телом.  
       – Эй… – прошептал я и дрожащими пальцами коснулся его мокрого от снега испачканного кровью меха, – Айн… это я, Джейк. Ты слышишь меня? Это я, я рядом с тобой, все будет в порядке, Айн…  _Все будет хорошо_.   
      Хаски внезапно пошевелился, так слабо, я только заметил, как дрогнули его лапы, но не прошло и секунды, как он открыл глаза – не полностью, только наполовину. Его взгляд был мутным, а глаза заплыли кровью. Он беспомощно и так жалобно смотрел на меня, что мне показалось, от одного только этого взгляда внутри меня порвалось что-то похожее на тонкую, до невероятной степени напряженную струну.  
      Я вздрогнул, ощутив, как мои глаза становятся мокрыми. Я не знал, отчего я плачу – от напряжения, от страха за него или от облегчения, мои чувства в этот момент смешались в одно невообразимое, непонятное нечто, заставлявшее меня дрожать всем телом. Айн смотрел на меня только какое-то короткое мгновение, а потом снова бессильно закрыл глаза, и это будто бы, наконец, привело меня в чувства и подтолкнуло к действиям. Бережно взяв истерзанного хаски на руки, я все-таки заставил себя подняться и, превозмогая тошноту и боль, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, как пьяный, побрел обратно. К заброшенной заправке, покинутой нами, наверное, не больше часа назад…   
  


***

  
  
      Всю дорогу до нашего прибежища Айн был без сознания. Я боялся, что он потерял слишком много крови. Я не мог оценить, насколько тяжелыми были его раны – я вообще не хотел думать об этом, я только прижимал к себе его окровавленное, но такое теплое тело и успокаивал себя мыслью о том, что он был сильным. Сильнее меня, сильнее любого из всех, кого я встречал когда-либо в своей жизни. Он мог пережить многое и выдержать многое – в этот момент я просто верил в него. Я верил в нас обоих.  
      Вот только мне самому с каждой минутой становилось хуже. Я был будто в бреду – перед глазами все расплывалось и в голову лезли какие-то совсем ненормальные мысли. Пока я добирался до заправки, я громко говорил с Айном вслух, и, несмотря на то, что он был без сознания, мне чудилось, что он отвечает. Солнце слепило глаза, с неба бессчетное количество раз начинал сыпать снег, переставая буквально через несколько минут, и все вокруг казалось нереальным. Будто бы мир вокруг в один миг заменили на что-то другое, на какую-то другую параллельную реальность, и единственным, что имело значение в это реальности, была жизнь Айна.  
      По всей видимости, у меня было сотрясение мозга, достаточно сильное при этом, и когда я наконец бережно опустил безвольное тело Айна на диван на нашей заправке, я больше не мог сдерживать тошноту.   
      Вернувшись обратно в комнату, я заметил, что Айн уже пришел в себя – он был снова в своей человеческой форме, и раны на его теле выглядели чертовски глубокими. Теперь, когда он снова принял свою человеческую форму, я мог отчетливо видеть все то, что сотворили с ним мутанты, и это было гораздо серьезней, чем мне хотелось думать.   
      Я стиснул зубы – это было тяжело не показывать Айну того, что творилось в этот момент внутри меня. Глядя в лицо гибриду и стараясь не смотреть на его израненное тело, я попытался улыбнуться Айну, но мои лицевые мышцы совсем не хотели подчиняться мне.   
      – Ты выглядишь ужасно, Джейк, – слабо прошептал Айн в ответ на мою вымученную улыбку. Он лежал, свернувшись на диване, обнаженный и измазанный своей собственной кровью и землей. Уж кто-кто, а он точно не имел права сейчас беспокоиться обо мне.  
      – Ерунда, – с притворной беспечностью отмахнулся я, – небольшое сотрясение. Ничего серьезного. Правда. Я в полном порядке…   
      Айн молча кивнул – точнее даже не кивнул, а скорее просто прикрыл глаза, как бы в знак согласия, и я вдруг понял, насколько тяжело ему было двигаться и говорить. У него не было сил спорить со мной, не было сил вообще ни на что, и когда я осознал это, что-то внутри меня болезненно сжалось.  
      Но что бы ни творилось в этот момент внутри меня, раны Айна нуждались в срочной обработке и перевязке, и я, не теряя времени, решил заняться этим. Айн не говорил больше ни слова, он только внимательно следил за моими приготовлениями, каждые несколько минут устало закрывая глаза и тут же заставляя самого себя открывать их.  
      Когда я, наконец, подготовив все, аккуратно опустился на край дивана рядом с гибридом, он внезапно подался ко мне и слабо обнял меня за пояс. Его объятие было безвольным и мягким. Несмотря на все это, невольный его порыв ошеломил меня настолько, что на мгновение я замер, позволяя Айну беспрепятственно прижиматься ко мне. Даже сквозь толстую ткань пуловера я явственно ощущал, как он дрожит.  
       –  _Мне крышка_ , правда, Джейк?  
      Шепот Айна был таким тихим, я едва расслышал, что он сказал. Пальцы гибрида судорожно вцепились в мой пуловер, и я с огромным трудом заставил себя возразить ему. Слова застревали в горле где-то на полпути, а мой голос был осевшим и хриплым.  
      – Перестань говорить ерунду, безмозглое создание. Тебе просто нужен отдых. Просто закрой глаза и расслабься. Я все сделаю сам, тебе не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться… все будет в порядке.  
      Я не знал, верил ли сам своим словам, но сейчас у меня не было времени долго раздумывать над этим. Где-то внутри меня билась мысль о том, что он – такой израненный и изнуренный большой потерей крови – мог умереть в любую секунду, но я успешно подавлял ее. Все в порядке, говорил я самому себе. Ситуация под контролем, я держу ситуацию под контролем. На самом деле же я был растерян и смятен – так сильно, как никогда в жизни.  
      Осторожно разжав объятия затихшего Айна и намочив небольшое полотенце теплой водой, я начал методично очищать тело хаски от грязи. Я отчетливо видел, как ему больно, и чувствовал, как он каждый раз сжимается и вздрагивает от моих прикосновений. Но при этом он был таким послушным. Он ни разу не воспротивился мне и позволил мне свободно касаться его в любом месте, обрабатывать его раны и накладывать повязки. Эти чертовы бесконечные повязки – в этот момент я ненавидел их. Их и самого себя за свою беспомощность.  
      Я ничего не мог сделать – я был никем, я не был даже врачом, всего лишь жалким бывшим журналистом, осколком бесполезной системы умершего общества, и больше всего в тот момент я боялся, что самое дорогое для меня на этой чертовой планете живое существо может умереть. Вот так просто. В моих руках.  
  


***

  
  
      Странное дело, но с тех пор, как мутанты напали на нас в пути, время тянулось до смерти медленно – часы казались днями, а дни неделями. В какой-то момент я просто перестал смотреть на часы и на то, день за окном или ночь – все время я проводил в каком-то странном оцепенении рядом с диваном, на котором лежал Айн.  
      Ему не становилось лучше, сколько бы я ни ждал. Он почти не вставал со своего дивана, только спал или лежал без движения и отказывался от еды. Мы практически не разговаривали друг с другом, но часто, когда он спал или его лихорадило, я сидел рядом с диваном и, уставившись в пустоту, сжимал его руку, его теплую ладонь в своей.  
      Я всегда был рядом с ним, пусть и на четвертый день я уже с трудом верил в его выздоровление – при учете, что Айн был гибридом, его раны заживали невероятно медленно.   
      Это случилось на пятый день или, быть может, даже на шестой – я окончательно сбился с счета. Несмотря на раннее утро, снаружи уже было светло, когда меня, как и всегда спавшего на полу рядом с диваном, разбудили прикосновения.  
      Я чувствовал себя изможденным и никак не мог заставить себя открыть глаза, но эти осторожные легкие прикосновения холодных пальцев к моему лицу, шее и волосам дразнили меня, щекоча кожу и невольно вырывая из глубокого тяжелого сна.  
      Первое мгновение я даже подумал, что это не было ничем иным, как продолжением сна. Но хриплый, сильно изменившийся за эти долгие пять дней голос Айна все же заставил меня поверить в реальность происходящего и с трудом разлепить глаза.  
      –  _Джейк_...  
      Немного свесившись с дивана, Айн внимательно смотрел на меня своими ясными голубыми глазами – они были просто огромными на его исхудавшем за эти несколько дней лице. И мне казалось, что в этих громадных голубых глазах отражалась не только моя растерянная физиономия, но и весь мир. Ему наконец-таки было лучше.  
      –  _Извини, я разбудил тебя_ …   
      Я все еще не мог поверить в то, как сильно изменился голос гибрида. Со мной говорил будто бы не Айн, а кто-то гораздо старше. К этому странному голосу примешивался еще и болезненно-пронзительный взгляд его голубых глаз – я совсем не узнавал его, но я был рад, что с ним снова все в порядке. Рад настолько, что даже растерялся и не мог выдавить из себя абсолютно ничего.  
      Да и нужны ли были в этой ситуации вообще слова? Я бессознательно приподнялся на своей импровизированной постели на полу и, потянувшись к нему, все еще подчиняясь какому-то неясному порыву, коснулся его губ. Они были теплыми и такими сухими.  
      Айн вздрогнул от неожиданности, и я мгновенно отстранился от него, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Поцеловать его в этот момент было ужасно глупой идеей, в чем я и не замедлил признаться:  
      – Прости. Я идиот. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      Айн слабо пожал плечами.  
      – Лучше?..  
      Он действительно выглядел намного лучше, чем за все время до этого. Его кожа наконец-таки потеряла тот странный сероватый оттенок, который она приобрела за эти дни, и, несмотря на немного болезненный блеск в его глазах, они, эти голубые так преданно и нежно смотрящие на меня сейчас глаза, больше не казались мне безжизненно-пустыми.  
      Я сделал глубокий вдох. Мне нужно было собраться с мыслями. Я все еще не мог поверить, что уже казавшееся мне бесконечным ожидание его выздоровления могло закончиться в считанные минуты.   
      – Как твоя лихорадка? Тебя больше не знобит?  
      Айн молча помотал головой, встряхнув своими длинными, свалявшимися за все то время, которое он провел почти без движения, волосами.   
      – Твои раны…   
      – Все нормально, Джейк, – уверенно оборвал меня Айн, так и не дав закончить фразу. Он, похоже, и правда ощущал большой прилив сил, он сел на диване и сладко потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Боже, каким же худым он стал за эти несколько дней, пронеслось в голове у меня, и я тут же немного смущенно предложил:  
      – Как насчет завтрака?  
      Айн кивнул, и я ощутил, как чувство какого-то глупого безудержного счастья охватывает меня. Я мог наконец расслабиться. Я не потерял его – он снова был со мной, и сейчас он сидел на диване и, улыбаясь, смотрел на меня, и эта его улыбка сбивала меня с толку, заставляя забыть обо всем, что произошло…  _Эта улыбка заставляла меня забыть все на свете_.   
      Даже и не помню, за чем мы провели весь день, кажется, я снова слишком много болтал всякие глупости, всякую чушь, а Айн почти все время только слушал меня, не сводя с меня глаз. Мы решили, не откладывая все в долгий ящик, уже завтра отправиться дальше, точнее, я еще немного сомневался в этом решении, но Айн заверил меня в том, что с ним, правда, снова все в полном порядке, и я в тот день почему-то совсем не мог возражать ему. Хотя, если признаться честно, мне и самому хотелось как можно скорее в путь, я больше не мог находиться в этих четырех стенах, в которых я провел последние пять дней, постепенно лишаясь надежды и погружаясь в темную вязкую топь отчаяния.  
      Но теперь это все было позади. Мне больше не стоило даже и думать об этом.  
      Вечером, когда мы лежали на диване рядом друг с другом, планируя завтрашнее продолжение похода и самозабвенно обсуждая то, каким же все-таки на самом деле был Оазис, Айн внезапно придвинулся ко мне и сократил расстояние между нашими телами, оставив между нами какие-то жалкие несколько сантиметров. Я вздрогнул, запнувшись на полуслове – он был таким теплым, и его глаза вблизи казались бездонными. Он все еще был непередаваемо красивым, даже такой – исхудавший, весь в бинтах, со спутанными, грязными волосами, и я почувствовал, что хочу коснуться его. Это желание было таким сильным, что у меня даже перехватило дыхание, и я ощутил сухость во рту. Я хотел сказать что-то, возразить ему, но мой язык словно прилип к гортани и даже и не собирался шевелиться. Я знал, что то, о чем я думал в этот момент, было не самым уместным в такой ситуации, но я не мог противиться своему собственному телу. Я был слишком слаб. К тому же он сам…   
      Когда Айн поцеловал меня, мне только и оставалось, что безропотно подчиниться ему, закрыть глаза и отвечать на прикосновения его губ. Сопротивляться или возражать что-либо было невозможно, я чувствовал себя уставшим и изнеможденным, и просто послушно следовать его ласкам было единственным, на что я был способен.  
      Да и имело ли это какой-либо смысл постоянно думать о том, что мы делали что-то неправильное, и осуждать свои собственные действия? Как бы логично это ни звучало, я все равно по какой-то непонятной причине почувствовал себя отвратительно от того, что возбудился практически сразу, не прошло и десяти минут после того, как Айн прикоснулся ко мне.   
      И почему я только сразу же должен был думать о сексе? Я никак не мог толком ответить на этот вопрос. Быть может, я просто хотел расслабиться, забыть все то, что случилось с нами или… быть может, Айн казался мне в этот момент таким притягательным и таким доступным, что я не мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы воспротивиться ему.   
      Во время поцелуев я осторожно стянул с гибрида майку и, коснувшись бинтов, стягивающих его грудь, легонько надавил на них.  
      – Больно? – хрипло прошептал я и, когда Айн отрицательно качнул головой, не удержавшись, инстинктивно стиснул его хрупкое тело в своих объятиях.  
      – Я так счастлив, что ты жив… – это вырвалось у меня совершенно бессознательно, и глаза Айна на секунду выразительно расширились.  
      –  _Я тоже, Джейк_.  
      Последовавший за этим его тихим, немного сбивчивым шепотом поцелуй был таким отчаянно-чувственным, что мне показалось, еще чуть-чуть – и я просто сойду с ума. Он слишком быстро учился. Он был неподражаем. Просто восхитителен… В этот момент я понял, что на самом деле был только рад тому, что мы настолько разные, что я человек, а Айн гибрид, ведь именно по этой причине то, что происходило между нами, было таким необыкновенным. Чем-то особенным и понятным только мне и ему. Чем-то, что принадлежало только нам.  
      И я не собирался делиться этим ни с кем. Он был только моим, моим гибридом, он принадлежал только мне, он сам захотел, чтобы я стал его хозяином. Чем меньше я хотел думать об этом, тем больше это въедалось в мое сознание. Только от одной этой мысли я возбудился еще больше.  
      Айн был уже обнаженным, я и не заметил того, как он успел раздеться полностью, и мои собственные пальцы вдруг сами по себе принялись расстегивать мои джинсы. Меня трясло – пальцы дрожали мелкой дрожью, как у неврастеника, до такой степени, что я никак не мог выудить железные пуговицы из их петелек. Удивительно, но самым спокойным в этот момент из нас был Айн – он терпеливо улыбался мне, и я совсем не узнавал его. Особенно если прибавить к этому странному спокойствию то, что он невероятно похудел, Айн казался мне почему-то в это мгновение кем-то другим. Словно совершенно незнакомый мне человек.  
       _Человек_ … эта мысль яркой болезненной вспышкой пронзила мое сознание, и я, вздрогнув всем телом, остолбенел на несколько секунд, поражаясь тому, как я только мог забыть об этом. Его тело… я настолько привык к этому, что даже в какой-то момент просто перестал замечать это, но сейчас этот факт, факт того, что он уже очень долго оставался в своей человеческой форме, отчетливо всплыл в моем сознании, и я ощутил, как под пуловером на моей спине выступают капельки холодного пота.  
      – Джейк? – Айн, мгновенно заметивший изменения в моем лице, немного встревоженно смотрел на меня. – С тобой все нормально? Ты выглядишь сейчас очень…   
      – Пять дней! – практически выкрикнул я ему в лицо, сжав настолько сильно тонкие плечи гибрида, что тот невольно поморщился от боли. – Ты не менял форму чертовы пять дней или больше!! Что происходит, Айн?! Ты же сам говорил мне, насколько это опасно… ты сам постоянно говорил мне это в самом начале, помнишь?!!  
      Взгляд Айна будто бы застыл – от того, насколько изменились внезапно его глаза, будто заполнились холодной ярко-синей мертвой пустотой, я понял все. Мое сердце сжалось, проваливаясь в бесконечную, глухую пропасть. Я был прав…   
      – Какого черта…   
      – Я не могу, Джейк, – Айн как будто извинялся. Я видел, как дрожали его губы. Несмотря на непонятное оцепенение, постепенно овладевающее мной, у меня все еще оставались силы злиться на него:  
      –  _Не могу_? Какого черта ты говоришь?! Разве превращение не что-то естественное для твоего тела? Разве это не как спать или дышать для тебя?!  
      Мое сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, и я просто не мог остановиться. Я не мог успокоиться. Наверное, напряжение последних дней так странно сказывалось на мне. Я выкрикивал все это в лицо Айна, стискивая его плечи, а он только смотрел словно сквозь меня и молчал. И лишь когда я запнулся, набирая в легкие воздух, он тихо выдохнул:  
      – Это бесполезно. Пожалуйста, не злись на меня, Джейк. У меня не было сил поменять форму из-за ран, и теперь… мое тело… оно будто забыло, что нужно делать. Я правда пытался, уже много раз… я…   
      Содрогнувшись всем телом, Айн неожиданно прильнул ко мне, уткнувшись носом в мою грудь, и я услышал его хриплый сдавленный шепот:  
      – Я ведь тоже не знаю, что мне делать…  _Что мне делать, Джейк?_  
      Мне так хотелось успокоить его, но я не знал ответа на этот его тихий беспомощный вопрос. В голосе Айна звучал страх. Страх и отчаяние – осознав это, я ощутил глубокий искренний стыд за то, что так сорвался на него только что, ведь ему было в несколько раз хуже, чем мне. Это его тело отказывалось нормально функционировать, а не мое. Разумеется, он боялся этого, возможно, он даже просто не хотел думать об этом, вытеснял эту проклятую мысль из своего сознания и поэтому не проронил об этом ни слова за весь день. Может, он все еще надеялся на то, что проблема решится сама собой… или же он просто смирился с этим?  
      Осторожно сжав вздрагивающее тело Айна в объятиях, я немного неловко поцеловал его куда-то в лоб – я не мог говорить, я был слишком шокирован, и этот неуклюжий поцелуй был всем, что я мог сделать для него в этот момент. И это было так мало…   
      Обнимая Айна, я на автомате прокручивал в голове то, что я знал о гибридах. Даже смешно, но мои знания в этой области были просто поразительно ничтожны. Кроме того, большую часть того, что я знал, я узнал от Айна – в первые недели, когда я встретил его. И на что я только надеялся? Но несмотря на осознание своей собственной беспомощности, я все еще из последних сил пытался вспомнить… ведь должно было быть что-то?! Что-то, что могло спасти его…   
      Проклятье, в моей голове была исключительно пустота. Абсолютный вакуум, подсказывавший мне, что способа спасти Айна не существовало. Это был действительно конец, он не мог больше менять форму, и баланс его тела был неисправимо нарушен. И даже если он сейчас ничего не чувствовал, это уже происходило внутри него – его внутренние органы изменялись, и этот процесс невозможно было остановить.  _Он умирал_ …  
      Замерший в моих объятиях Айн внезапно тихо чихнул несколько раз подряд, и этот резкий звук в звенящей тишине нашей комнаты каким-то волшебным образом вывел меня из моего жуткого оцепенения. О чем я только думал? Неужели после всего того, что мы пережили вместе, я действительно мог допустить в своем сознание эту идиотскую мысль?! Неужели я только что действительно подумал о том, что его уже невозможно было спасти?!  
      Я был так слаб. Я ненавидел самого себя за то, что я мог даже на какую-то долю секунды подумать о таком. Я просто не имел на это право – Айн дрожал в моих руках, он все еще был абсолютно обнаженным и я, вздохнув и кое-как собравшись с мыслями, пробормотал первое, что пришло мне в голову:  
      – Оденься. Смотри, как уже замерз, глупое создание…   
      – Ты всегда такой заботливый, Джейк, – слабо улыбнувшись, Айн наконец поднял на меня взгляд. Его глаза снова были нормальными, такими же, как и всегда, и в них была безграничная теплота.  
      – Ничего подобного. Я просто… – я запнулся, и гибрид, без лишних раздумий воспользовавшись этим моим легким замешательством, немного несмело коснулся моих губ.  
      –  _Ты самый лучший, Джейк_. Я люблю…   
      – Закрой рот, – не выдержав, смущенно фыркнул я, и Айн только усмехнулся:  
      – Как скажешь.  
      Как скажешь? Я несколько изумленно заглянул в глаза Айна – в них играли странные, не свойственные ему, непривычные и новые для меня игривые искорки. Он что, дразнил меня? И почему… почему именно сейчас? Почему именно в такой чертов совсем неподходящий для этого момент?  
      – Просто заткнись и оденься, – осевшим голосом выдавил из себя я, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону. Смотреть ему в глаза становилось все сложнее, – еще твоей простуды нам только не хватало для полной радости. Завтра нам идти целый день…   
      Пальцы Айна, скользнувшие под теплую ткань моего пуловера, не дали мне закончить фразу – я содрогнулся всем телом, невольно отпрянув немного назад, но гибрид только привлек меня свободной рукой еще сильнее к себе. Его пальцы спустились ниже, они уже были в районе моих джинсов, они расстегнули их буквально за какую-то долю секунды, и я ощутил, как они осторожно, но в то же время довольно сильно сжались вокруг моего члена.  
      – Какого черта  _сейчас_ … ты совсем спятил?! – я прошипел это сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
      – Это настолько ненормально, что я хочу этого сейчас, Джейк? – в голосе Айна мне вдруг почудились укоризненные нотки. Я растерялся – пальцы Айна требовательно ласкали меня, и я просто не мог оттолкнуть его. Я был ошеломлен, но даже не тем, насколько хорошо у него это получалось, гораздо больше я был сбит с толку тем, что он мог думать о сексе в этот момент. Я не знал, что творилось в его голове, и я только пристально смотрел ему в глаза, не в силах сказать ни слова и позволяя ему просто касаться меня так, как он этого хотел.  
      Эта немая пауза продолжалась довольно долго, мне даже показалось, что я просто больше не способен шевелиться или говорить. Возбуждение, желание, зарождающееся внутри меня, казалось мне почему-то в этот момент каким-то холодным и тусклым. Чем-то механическим – мое тело просто реагировало на прикосновения Айна, в то время как мое сознание одновременно отвергало мысль о какой-либо сексуальной близости. Я чувствовал себя странно.  
      – Тебе не нравится?   
      Я с усилием помотал головой. Болезненный блеск в широко раскрытых глазах Айна стал будто бы еще сильнее, я ощущал, как вспотели его пальцы, стискивающие мою уже напряженную плоть.  
      – У меня как всегда ничего не получается? У тебя  _такое_  лицо, Джейк.  
      – Айн, я просто…   
      Я запнулся, я и сам не знал, что именно я хотел ответить ему в этот момент. То, что я боялся за него? Что я все еще не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что я могу потерять его? Что я был растерян и не знал, что делать? Что я любил…   
      Губы Айна накрыли мои, и все эти хаотичные мысли, раздиравшие меня, внезапно растворились где-то в глубине моего сознания. Неожиданно мне просто стало хорошо. Физическое наслаждение перекрыло все другие чувства, и я понял, что хочу его. Прямо сейчас. Это было единственным правильным для нас. Чем-то неизбежным. Спасением для нас обоих – спасением для него от его страха, спасением для меня от мыслей о том, что я, вероятно, потеряю его. Мы могли забыть обо всем об этом. Именно по этой причине мне больше не стоило медлить.  
      Бережно стиснув тонкое запястье Айна в своей ладони, я вытащил его руку из своих джинсов и, когда глаза гибрида вопросительно расширились в ответ на мое движение, тихо прошептал ему на ухо:  
      – Я сейчас вернусь. Пару секунд.   
      Мне не хотелось причинять ему боль. Он не заслуживал этого, поэтому, покинув комнату бывшего владельца заправки и очутившись в магазине, я быстро окинул взглядом полки и почти мгновенно нашел то, что мне было нужно. Это было несложно.  
      Сжимая в руках небольшой, холодный наощупь бутылек, я вернулся обратно – Айн уже встал с дивана, он стоял посредине комнаты совершенно обнаженный, обнимая руками голые плечи. Я видел, как его тело дрожит от явного напряжения.  
      – Что это?  
      – Неважно, – хрипло отрезал я, притянув его к себе, – ты не доверяешь мне?  
      Айн как-то беспомощно улыбнулся.  
      –  _Доверяю_. Знаешь, я наконец могу понять тебя. Ты такой сильный. Это тяжело… постоянно сдерживаться. Я так не могу. Я не могу так, как ты. Я так хочу этого сейчас. Я так безумно хочу этого, Джейк…   
      Айн прижался ко мне всем телом, заставив меня явственно ощутить то, что сказанное им было не только словами. Я резко и отрывисто поцеловал его в губы – он возбуждал меня настолько, что мне хотелось взять его так, стоя, прижав его гибкое тонкое тело к одной из стен. Мне лезли в голову самые невероятные мысли, такие вещи, о которых я и сам не догадывался, но я пересилил себя и, мягко отстранившись, подтолкнул его к дивану:  
      – Вот и отлично. Я хочу этого не меньше…   
      Айн подчинился – он не сказал ни слова, он просто послушно опустился на диван, немного растерянно глядя на меня своими громадными глазами, и я, стянув с себя пуловер и джинсы, последовал за ним.   
      Несмотря на то, что температура в комнате была, быть может, не выше пятнадцати градусов, тело гибрида было таким соблазнительно теплым. Я растворялся в этом тепле, целуя Айна, обнимая его, с огромным терпением изучая его тело и каждую даже малейшую его реакцию на мои прикосновения.   
      Почему все это происходило с нами? Почему именно здесь и почему именно так? Странно, но, даже задыхаясь от наслаждения уже внутри него, я не переставал думать об этом. Я не переставал думать о том, что, возможно, если бы он не спас мне жизнь тогда, практически год назад, все было бы по-другому. И я, наверное, уже давно был бы мертвым, а он бы оставался жив… Я так хотел в этот момент, чтобы он жил. Чтобы он мог жить дальше – я отдал бы все на свете за это. Даже свою собственную жизнь.  
      Но того, что произошло, уже было не изменить. Как и того, что, получив от Айна наконец то, чего я, казалось бы, хотел все эти долгие девять месяцев больше что-либо другое, я не чувствовал настоящего удовлетворения. Мое сознание и мое тело были будто бы разделены тонкой, невидимой стеной, и наслаждение было только механическим, только физическим; внутри меня разрасталась какая-то странная пустота.  
      Я стонал от удовольствия, потому что его тело в моих руках было невероятно податливым. Я стонал от жаркой тесноты внутри него и оттого, как его ноги охватывали мою спину. Я стонал, потому что заниматься сексом после такого огромного перерыва было несравнимо ни с чем, и мне казалось, что если я дойду до оргазма внутри его тела, я просто умру от этого чувства. Настолько оно должно было быть сильным… Единственно правильным, единственно настоящим чувством в этом неправильном и ненастоящем мире.  
      Быть может, именно это чувство должно было спасти нас? Спасти его от неравной борьбы с его собственным телом? Двигаясь внутри Айна все быстрее и быстрее, будучи уже в предоргазменной эйфории, я вдруг подумал об этом – эта безумная странная мысль мелькнула в моем мозгу, и я осознал, что еще не все потеряно. Что могло произойти и так, что на следующий день, когда мы проснемся в объятиях друг друга на этом маленьком грязном и липком от нашего собственного пота диване, его тело само подскажет ему, что нужно делать для того, чтобы восстановить баланс. Он снова сможет с легкостью поменять свою форму, и все обязательно станет на свои места.  
      Он будет жить. Еще долго. Очень-очень долго, рядом со мной. В Оазисе, да где бы то ни было… Ведь не мог же он – такой теплый сейчас, живой и такой естественный в моих руках – вот так просто исчезнуть из моей жизни? Это было невозможно. Это было просто глупо.  _Полная ерунда_.  
      Я больше не мог сдерживаться. Это было сильнее меня – сильнее моего желания прийти к оргазму одновременно с Айном. Я просто позволил своему телу наконец делать то, что оно хотело, и волна удовольствия, чистого, не разбавленного ничем счастья захлестнула меня.  
      Разве все могло закончиться так? Да никогда – содрогаясь от одного из сильнейших в моей жизни оргазмов, я поклялся себя в том, что это еще не конец.   
      Я поклялся себе в том, что мы обязательно доберемся до Оазиса. Поклялся себе, что я не позволю ему умереть. Что он и я – мы вместе – обязательно увидим тот новый и прекрасный мир. Тот мир, в котором было место для нас двоих. Мир, в котором я мог любить его – так долго, сколько я этого хотел. До самого конца моей жизни…


	7. Эпилог. You are my safe place. Часть I.

На следующее утро Айна стошнило.

Я проснулся и еще в полусне, перевернувшись несколько раз с боку на бок, растерянно пошарил руками перед собой в надежде найти его теплое обнаженное тело рядом – мне так хотелось прижать его к себе, – но мои пальцы наткнулись лишь на пустоту. Сон как рукой сняло. Удивленно сев на диване, я несколько раз позвал гибрида, но ответом мне была только тревожная тишина. И куда он мог запропаститься?

Айн оказался снаружи – спазматично скорчившись, он почему-то стоял на коленях в мокром снегу. Тело гибрида трясло крупной дрожью, а перед ним, окрашивая грязный, бурый снег в нежно-алый оттенок, растекалась мутная лужица. Мои колени ослабли, и собственный охрипший после сна голос показался до отвратительного нелепым:

– Айн...

От звука моего голоса хаски конвульсивно вздрогнул. Но он все еще не поднимал головы, даже тогда, когда я опустился на колени рядом с ним, он некоторое время с каким-то глупым, детским упорством смотрел только в землю, и прошло, наверное, больше минуты, прежде чем он заставил себя поднять глаза на меня. У меня в груди кольнуло – они были такими человеческими и переполненными болью. Он страдал и был не в состоянии скрывать это.

– _Что с тобой_?! Ты в порядке? Айн?!

Хаски отрицательно покачал головой, а мне вдруг даже захотелось ударить самого себя в лицо из-за своих бессмысленных расспросов. Что я, последний тупица, хотел от него услышать? Каким же я все-таки был идиотом. Самонадеянным, беспечным. Лицо Айна исказилось еще сильнее, и он закашлялся в безуспешной попытке сдержать рвотные позывы. Его снова тошнило – его желудок был пуст, но он содрогался в сухих спазмах тошноты так долго, что мне показалось, это не закончится никогда.

Мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Я ощущал себя беспомощным – я не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что могло происходить внутри гибрида, по нелепой случайности нарушившего баланс собственного тела, и не мог помочь ему абсолютно ничем.

Подождав, пока тошнота Айна немного уляжется, я бережно привлек его к себе и прошептал на ухо:

– Пойдем внутрь, ладно?

Айн только кивнул. Его тело в моих руках было подозрительно горячим, и я, обнимая его, понимал – это было началом конца. Конца нашего бесконечного путешествия.

То, что мы в тот же день все равно решили идти дальше, показалось мне безумием, однако я не мог воспротивиться просьбам Айна – он, такой мягкий и обычно во всем слепо подчиняющийся мне, неожиданно проявил невероятную твердость. Он хотел идти дальше во чтобы то ни стало, и я не мог отказать ему в этом.

Да и на что я еще надеялся? На что надеялся Айн? Разве что на то, что нам удастся хотя бы увидеть Оазис вместе. Это было единственным, во что мы еще могли верить и о чем мы еще могли мечтать.

Снаружи снова стало холоднее, погода здесь, в этой мертвой безлюдной пустыне, менялась самым удивительным образом, и немного оттаявший за несколько дней снег покрылся ледяной коркой – идти стало в несколько раз сложнее, чем обычно. Мы следовали навигатору и с остервенением передвигались вперед, я чувствовал себя абсолютно опустошенным, Айн же молчал. Все время. С того момента, как мы продолжили наше путешествие, он не сказал и десяти слов.

Мы не говорили о том, что происходило с телом Айна, мы избегали этой темы, как негласного табу. Молча шагая рядом с Айном, я думал о прошлой ночи, но не о том, насколько мне было хорошо с ним – скорее я испытывал стойкое отвращение к самому себе. К своей собственной самонадеянности, к своей глупой вере в то, что все решится само по себе, к своей похоти, к своему неуемному сексуальному желанию. Я хотел спасти его, был готов отдать за него свою жизнь, вот только почему вчера ночью мне не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем заняться с ним сексом? Будто бы это могло что-то исправить. Айну становилось только хуже. Его собственное тело убивало его изнутри. И это происходило прямо сейчас, в то время, когда он, не говоря ни слова и зябко втянув голову в воротник старой зимней куртки, найденной нами в гардеробе бывшего хозяина заправки, с упорством шел вперед, скользя по оледеневшему снегу. О чем он мог думать в этот момент? Может быть, тоже о том, что произошло…

Я резко помотал головой. И все-таки я был идиотом. Неисправимым – я ничего не мог сделать правильно, даже сейчас, в те дни, которые могли стать последними в его жизни.

Айн отказался от обеда, он не притронулся к еде, и от того, что я понимал, в чем причина, мне тоже не слишком хотелось есть. Мы оба молчали, это угнетало настолько, что в какой-то момент я просто не выдержал. Принялся болтать без умолку – о всякой незначительной чуши, о чем-то не имевшем ничего общего с холодной действительностью вокруг нас, и на мгновение мне даже показалось, что я заметил, как на губах Айна мелькнула слабая улыбка, тусклая, как солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь нависшие над нами свинцовые тучи.

Ближе к вечеру повалил густой мокрый снег, его крупные хлопья таяли на беспорядочно выбивающихся из-под шапки волосах Айна и его длинных ресницах. „Это красиво, даже слишком красиво”, – глядя на гибрида со стороны, апатично думал про себя я, мало-помалу лишаясь воли к чему-либо и погружаясь с головой в какую-то ледяную тоску. Даже просто идти вперед и то было слишком сложно, каждый шаг давался мне с таким трудом, что я был только рад, когда Айн внезапно сказал, что он устал и ему нужен перерыв.

Эту ночь нам снова пришлось спать в палатке – это поневоле напомнило мне о той ночи, когда я впервые удовлетворял себя, думая при этом об Айне. Тогда я был уверен, что между нами никогда не будет настоящей близости, и это казалось мне нерушимой преградой, барьером, стоявшим между нами. Тогда я думал, что разрушение этой преграды могло открыть мне путь к какому-то другому, новому миру. Пожалуй, мне не стоило и говорить, что этого не случилось. Точнее, теперь это просто не играло никакой роли.

Аппетит Айна не вернулся и вечером. Уже сидя в палатке, он безынициативно ковырял вилкой в своей консервной банке – я принудил его к этому, – и на лице хаски было написано искреннее мучение. К вечеру ему снова стало хуже, и он не мог заставить себя проглотить и кусочка. Вздохнув, я сжалился над ним и забрал консерву у него из рук – тунец был на вкус подозрительно соленым, почти даже кислым, но я игнорировал это, с усилием пережевывая холодную консервированную рыбу. Мне хотелось отвлечься, не думать ни о чем и просто двигать челюстями. Есть для того, чтобы жить дальше. Даже если я не видел ничего перед собой. Даже если будущее без Айна, Оазис без Айна не имел никакого смысла – вечное лето, то безопасное и теплое место, о котором мы мечтали, было уже совсем рядом, если верить карте моего навигатора, вот только вокруг нас все еще была нескончаемая зима, да я и не чувствовал никакой особой радости. Никакого облегчения, в конце концов. Меня даже уже не мучили сомнения в том, существовал ли Оазис на самом деле или все это было глупой шуткой, в которую мне так хотелось верить, я просто чувствовал себя уставшим и выбившимся из сил. Мне было все равно.

Внезапно ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд Айна, я машинально поднял на него глаза и тут же почти поперхнулся своим жалким ужином – сидевший рядом со мной Айн смотрел на меня в упор, и неестественно яркая радужная оболочка его глаз блестела в свете маленькой походной лампы, прикрепленной к основанию палатки над нашими головами. Пережевываемая мною рыба мгновенно встала поперек горла так, что я невольно закашлялся.

– В… в чем дело?!!

– Ни в чем.

Айн спокойно отозвался на мой изумленный вопрос совершенно будничным тоном, все так же не сводя с меня своих огромных глаз. Немного раздраженный я покачал головой:

– Прекрати так пялиться, хорошо? Мне кусок в горло не лезет из-за тебя.

Айн только усмехнулся. Каким-то внезапным, абсолютно не характерным для него человеческим движением он притянул колени к животу и, положив на них подбородок, тихо пробормотал:

– Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, Джейк.

– Я даже боюсь спрашивать почему, – хмыкнул я и хотел было снова вернуться к своей консерве, но Айн продолжил, и то, что он вдруг выдал, заставило меня оцепенеть от удивления:

– Ты красивый.

– _Красивый_?!

Я попытался выдавить из себя кислую усмешку, но это было сложно – глаза Айна так внимательно смотрели на меня, что изображать из себя скептика было невозможно. Мне только и оставалось, что вяло воспротивиться, демонстративно уставившись куда-то в сторону:

– Ты, наверное, давно людей не видел…

– Неправда. В мегаполисе было много людей. Но ты был красивей всех, я всегда так думал. А еще… мне нравится твое тело.

– Айн, я тебя предупреждаю, я не хочу говорить об этом…

Хаски презрительно фыркнул:

– То есть ты просто будешь и дальше делать вид, будто между нами вчера ничего не было?

Этот вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что заставил меня отложить недоеденную консерву и посмотреть сидевшему рядом со мной Айну прямо в глаза. Он, как и всегда, был прав. Осознание этого ошеломило меня – сам того не замечая, раздираемый страхом за его жизнь, я был действительно так холоден с ним, как никогда. И это после всего того, что произошло с нами вчера ночью, после того, как Айн, не колеблясь ни секунды, подчинился мне. Отдал мне свое тело, свое тепло, позволил мне сделать с ним то, чего я так хотел – без какого-либо сопротивления или страха. И теперь он просил моего внимания, может быть, он ждал этого на протяжении всего дня, не решаясь сделать первый шаг, ведь то, что происходило между нами, было для него слишком новым. Вряд ли он знал, как нужно вести себя в этой ситуации, а я… я же был снова занят самим собой, своими дурацкими сомнениями и страхом. Трусливый эгоист.

Какое-то время мы просто молчали, глядя друг на друга – этот момент показался мне целой вечностью. И почему только прикоснуться к нему, обнять его вчера было так легко, но сейчас это казалось непосильной задачей… что только творилось со мной? Ведь я хотел этого, хотел его близости не меньше, чем вчера. Я осторожно протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки – я боялся, что он будет горячим, как сегодня утром, но температура его тела, к моему изумлению, снова была нормальной, и я осмелел. Прикоснувшись к его лицу, его волосам и шее, я, наконец, потянул его к себе, и Айн послушно подался ко мне, прижался всем телом, и я поцеловал его – его губы были влажными и теплыми. Именно такими, какими они были прошлой ночью.

– Джейк…

– М-м?

Отстранившись от губ Айна, я продолжал безотчетно касаться его волос, гладить их – меня снова безудержно влекло к нему.

– Ты жалеешь о том, что произошло вчера?

– Нет, – я округлил глаза, – не притворяйся таким наивным, Айн. Ты же уже давно знаешь, как сильно я хочу… хотел тебя с нашей первой встречи.

– Но… ты разозлился, когда я в самый первый раз поцеловал тебя. Помнишь? Это нелогично, Джейк. Все люди такие сложные, как ты?

– Я не сложный, безмозглая псина, – я шутливо шлепнул Айна по носу, и когда тот обиженно попытался вырваться из моих объятий, только еще крепче прижал его к себе, – даже и не надейся. Я сильнее твоей человеческой формы.

– Я знаю.

Айн будто бы примиряюще снова поцеловал меня – его губы были такими мягкими и податливыми, что я бессознательно ощутил, насколько я хочу почувствовать их прикосновения не только к своим собственным губам или своему лицу. Я удивлялся тому, как теплая привязанность к Айну могла чередоваться во мне с таким неудержимым сексуальным желанием – даже сейчас, всего несколько минут назад, я чувствовал себя уставшим и обессиленным, но ощущение его тела в моих руках заставляло меня снова хотеть близости. Мне пришлось самому немного отодвинуться от Айна – чего бы я ни хотел и как бы он неосознанно ни провоцировал меня, нам обоим нужен был отдых. Особенно ему – то, что произошло этим утром, никак не хотело выходить у меня из головы, – и я безжалостно одернул самого себя, какой бы заманчивой ни казалась мне сейчас мысль о сексе с Айном, я не имел никакого права делать это с ним.

– Ладно, если ты все равно не хочешь ужинать, можем сразу лечь спать.

– Спать?

– Спать, а ты о чем подумал? – передразнил Айна я и, потянув его за собой, заставил лечь рядом – что бы он ни говорил, у него действительно было слишком мало сил, и когда только он успел так похудеть, пронеслось у меня в голове. Его тело было таким истощенным, что я мог без особого труда спрятать его целиком в своих объятиях, и, конечно, я не медлил ни секунды.

Айн покорно закрыл глаза и расслабился в моих руках. Я чувствовал его дыхание на моем лице, его сердце билось рядом с моим, практически в такт с ним – странно, но в тот момент мне почему-то почудилось, что так было всегда, каждую ночь, и мне не хотелось рассеивать эту приятную иллюзию. Более того, я пообещал себе, что с этого момента всегда буду засыпать именно так, рядом с ним, бережно сжимая его в своих руках. Я буду делать это до самого конца, твердо пообещал я себе, каким бы он ни был, и это обещание немного успокоило меня.

Я заснул с мыслью о том, что до Оазиса оставалось всего-то около двухсот километров.

 

***

 

– Тебе не нужно быть таким грустным из-за меня, Джейк.

– Я не грустный, с чего ты это вообще взял? – раздосадованно отозвался я – скрыть что-либо от Айна, похоже, было за гранью возможного. По крайней мере, мне уже давно не удавалось это, мы слишком много времени провели вместе, и он читал меня, как раскрытую книгу, без особого труда. – Со мной все в порядке, я просто устал, ясно? У меня нет сил на дурацкие разговоры…

– Извини, – голос Айна прозвучал вдруг так слабо, что я резко остановился и обернулся – гибрид отстал от меня на несколько метров, – я просто не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался из-за меня, Джейк, из-за того, что… я, может быть, не увижу Оазис вместе с тобой. Прости. Я знаю, что пообещал тебе, что мы обязательно дойдем туда вместе…

Айн запнулся – в казавшихся синими сумерках, спустившихся на заснеженную пустыню, я видел, как его губы продолжали шевелиться, но с них больше не срывалось ни звука. Как-то неестественно, раскоординировано пошатнувшись, хаски медленно, все еще пристально глядя на меня, опустился на оледеневший снег – и внутри меня, где-то в районе моего желудка, будто бы образовался какой-то странный ледяной ком. Сорвавшись с места, я бросился к Айну, без сил опустившемуся на снег – я судорожно шептал ему в лицо, что он должен держаться, я крепко прижимал его к себе, заверяя в том, что идти осталось всего ничего, совсем-совсем немного, говоря ему, что он должен всего-то собраться с силами. В самый последний раз.

Айн только качал головой, несмотря на то, что он ничего не говорил, я понял – он просто больше не мог идти. Это было и без того удивительным, что столько сил еще оставалось в его хрупком истощенном теле: даже борясь с тем, что было в несколько раз сильнее него, борясь со своим собственным организмом, Айн оставался необыкновенно упорным и сильным. Но этот момент должен был настать – все эти четыре дня, которые мы уже находились в пути, я где-то в глубине души с содроганием ждал его, но даже несмотря на то, что я уже был внутренне готов к тому, что это должно было случиться, это все равно было нестерпимо больно. То, каким невесомым было его тело, когда я осторожно поднял его на руки, то, какой холодной казалась его щека, притиснутая к моей, и то, как его тонкие руки слабо обвили мою шею, дало мне почувствовать себя настолько беспомощным, что  просто захотелось бросить все и остановиться – неужели я действительно собирался пройти все оставшиеся чертовы сто километров с ним на руках? Даже если в этом не было никакого смысла, я не колебался. Я просто продолжал идти дальше до тех пор, пока синие сумерки над нами не сменились ночной темнотой, рюкзак на моей спине стал невыносимо тяжелым, а температура вокруг упала ниже минус двадцати пяти, и я ощутил, как воздух невидимыми ледяными иглами впился мне в лицо.

Мы вышли на берег большого озера. Откуда оно тут взялось, было совершенно необъяснимо, этого озера не было на картах моего навигатора, оно возникло перед нами неожиданно, как мираж в пустыне, как раз в тот момент, когда я осознал, что я, так же как и Айн до этого, больше не мог идти. Меня немного лихорадило, возможно, это было признаком подступающей простуды или чего-то похуже, в любом случае, я ощущал себя больным и измученным, но все это не имело никакого значения, пока Айн еще жил, пока он еще дышал, я мог найти силы на все, что угодно.

Когда мы подошли к озеру, уже наступила ночь. Воздух был кристально чистым, а темная вода жидкой ртутью блестела в холодном свете застывших над нашей головой звезд. Меня медленно охватывало ощущение ирреалистичности всего происходящего. Почему-то я знал, я был уверен, что это странное место было нашим самым последним пристанищем. Конечной целью нашего пути – теперь я знал, навигатор вел нас в никуда, Оазиса просто не существовало, и мы были прямо посередине ничейной земли. Здесь не было ничего, кроме снега и темной воды, уже начавшей покрываться тонкой коркой блестящего льда.

В каком-то ступоре я аккуратно опустил безвольное тело Айна на снег, и тот, будто бы почувствовав это, немного приоткрыл глаза – несколько секунд он без какого-либо определенного выражения смотрел в раскинувшееся над ним небо, но потом его взгляд скользнул в сторону, ко мне, и Айн улыбнулся. Его улыбка обескураживала, она была такой трогательной, невероятно красивой, такой живой в этом мертвом, застывшем мире.

– Оазис… совсем рядом, правда… Джейк?

У меня в горле першило, будто от подступавших слез, но я заставил себя вымученно улыбнуться ему в ответ:

– Уже очень скоро мы будем там. Вот увидишь, осталось, правда, совсем немного… километров восемьдесят, наверно. Но для нас с тобой это полная ерунда…

Я продолжал криво улыбаться – перед глазами все расплывалось. Что это было, слезы? Я судорожно сглотнул – во рту стоял какой-то горько-соленый привкус, мои челюсти сводило, и говорить было невероятно тяжело. Айн понимающе улыбнулся:

– Все в порядке, Джейк. Даже если мы и не дойдем до Оазиса вместе, все нормально… мне не нужен никакой Оазис.

– Что ты такое говоришь, а? – я нервно рассмеялся. Я не мог больше сдерживаться, ощущая сквозь смех, как слезы беззвучно стекают по моим щекам, раздражая мою горящую от морозного воздуха кожу. Боже, и каким я только был жалким. Я не хотел, чтобы Айн видел все это. Это было определенно не то, чего он заслуживал.

– Я абсолютно серьезно. Мне не нужен Оазис, – Айн жалобно улыбнулся мне в ответ, его губы дрожали, бескровные, в лунном свете они казались белыми, как мел, – и никогда не был нужен. Ты… ты – мой Оазис, Джейк. Ты то место, в котором я чувствую себя в безопасности, ты… Спасибо за то, что согласился стать моим хозяином. В тот день, знаешь, я даже не думал, что могу стать еще счастливее… до той ночи, когда мы… Спасибо за то, что ты был таким нежным со мной, я… Мне даже не было больно, знаешь. Ну, может быть, только совсем чуть-чуть…

– При твоих-то стонах… и кто тебе поверит? – я все еще пытался изображать иронию, хотя мой голос позорно срывался. Не выдержав, я лихорадочно прижался лицом к нему, уткнувшись кончиком носа в его шею и уже не стесняясь своих собственных слез. Я обнимал его, наверное, даже слишком крепко, настолько сильно, что мне казалось, сожми я его еще чуточку сильнее, и я точно сломаю ему ребра.

Он был таким холодным, холоднее даже, чем снег, на котором он лежал, и ледяной воздух, обжигавший наши лица. Я хотел отдать ему все тепло своего тела, хотя и понимал, что этого будет недостаточно, слишком мало. В этот момент я бесповоротно осознал: надеяться было глупо. Я не мог спасти его – неважно, насколько сильно я этого хотел.

Я целовал его. Без остановки покрывал поцелуями его ставшее мокрым от моих собственных слез лицо, и когда я наконец отстранился от него, Айн прошептал что-то настолько тихо, что я сначала даже не разобрал его слов. Сначала. Когда я наконец понял, что он сказал, его глаза уже были закрыты. Он больше не шевелился, не дышал, а я… я не чувствовал больше ничего – ни боли, ни отчаяния, ни бессильной ярости. Внутри меня расползалась пустота.

Меня охватило какое-то странное спокойствие. Я лег на холодную землю рядом с Айном. Звезды над нами больше не казались такими далекими – прижимая к себе безжизненное тело Айна, я смотрел на них до рези в глазах, до тех пор, пока они не стали еще ближе, не стали огромными, такими, будто они вот-вот обрушатся на нас. Впрочем, уже было все равно.

 _Я люблю тебя, Джейк_.

Закрыв глаза, я понял, что это действительно конец. Дальше идти просто некуда. Но я не чувствовал грусти – Айн был прав, мы так долго искали Оазис, в то время как он всегда был внутри нас. Это было странно, но я больше не ощущал холода, обжига агент мое лицо, на смену ему пришло тепло – оно обволокло мое тело, я окунулся в него с головой и позволил ему увлечь меня за собой куда-то в мягкую, уютную тьму. Но перед тем, как упасть в нее, за секунду до этого, я на короткое мгновение приоткрыл глаза, и мне показалось, что я увидел яркую вспышку света, похожую на свет большого фонаря – она на долю секунды озарила темную воду озера и тут же погасла.

Мой мир окончательно погрузился во тьму. 


	8. Эпилог. You are my safe place. Часть II.

В горле саднило.

Я закашлялся – саднящее чувство не исчезало, и вызванная кашлем слизь поднялась наверх и заполнила мое горло.

Все тело ломило, а веки были невероятно тяжелыми, будто приклеенными друг к другу – и только с третьей попытки мне удалось разлепить их и удержать глаза открытыми дольше пары секунд.

Что происходило? Где… где я очутился?!

У меня над головой был сверкающий белизной потолок из дорогого пластика, а все помещение, в котором я находился, было залито солнечным светом – слепящим до рези в воспаленных глазах.

Слабо пошевелившись и размяв затекшее тело, я все-таки заставил себя сесть на кровати и вяло огляделся. Минималистично обставленная небольшая комната отдаленно напоминала мне больничную палату частной клиники – новая мебель, блестящий пол и огромный экран на стене напротив, отражающий мои медицинские данные. Температуру тела, частоту биения сердца, уровень холестерина в крови…

Легкий порыв ветра, неожиданно ворвавшийся в комнату из раскрытого окна, взъерошил волосы, швырнув их мне на лоб, и я вздрогнул. В памяти непроизвольно всплыло лицо Айна – истощенное, с явственно выдающимися скулами и темными тенями, залегшими под глазами. Айн шептал что-то. Он говорил мне, что он любит меня, и улыбался мне так, будто бы ничего и не произошло. Будто бы он не был на грани смерти. Будто бы через несколько секунд он не должен был прекратить дышать.

Сам толком не осознавая, что делаю, я, пошатываясь, поднялся с кровати. Я все еще помнил, каким холодным было тело Айна, когда я сжимал его в своих руках, этот холод словно был здесь со мной, он въелся в мое тело, в мою кожу, он был внутри меня. _Айн был мертв_. Он умер у меня на руках в тот самый момент, когда я понял, что идти больше было некуда – где-то внутри я прекрасно осознавал это, но в то же время не мог поверить в это. В то, что его просто больше нет рядом.

Совершенно безотчетно я сделал несколько шагов к распахнутому окну – то, что было за ним, оглушило меня, вызвав тошноту и головокружение. Заставив меня отшатнуться в сторону.

Передо мной лежал новый мир. Прекрасный и необъятный. Мир, в котором царило бесконечное лето – наполненный солнечными лучами, он был передо мной как на ладони. Широко распахнув глаза, я, зачарованный и ошеломленный, смотрел вниз на блестящие на солнце крыши домов, геометрически идеально выстроенные чистые безлюдные улицы, цветущие деревья под ярко-голубым безоблачным небом.

Головокружение усилилось, на какое-то мгновение перед глазами потемнело, и мне пришлось вцепиться в подоконник, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Я был в Оазисе? Но как?..

Я закрыл глаза. Где-то внутри меня Айн продолжал улыбаться мне.                        

– _Я люблю тебя, Джейк_.

Я стиснул зубы. Я не успел ответить ему, не успел сказать ему всего того, что мне хотелось. Или хотя бы самую малость. Хотя бы то, что я тоже люблю его. Влюблен в него уже очень давно, с тех пор, как он впервые спас мою жизнь.

Встряхнув головой, я все же заставил себя снова открыть глаза. Ландшафт за окном не изменился – незнакомый город передо мной тонул в летнем мареве. Он был таким же реальным, как и нескончаемый снег, одинокое озеро посреди мертвой пустыни и безжизненное тело Айна в моих руках до того, как я потерял сознание.

Солнечные лучи приятно грели болезненно-бледную белую кожу запястий, и я отчетливо ощущал сладкий запах распустившихся цветов. Назойливо жужжащий шмель, влетевший вдруг в открытое окно, возник прямо перед моим носом, и я невольно вздрогнул и отшатнулся.

Насекомые? Последнее живое насекомое я видел больше трех лет назад, за несколько месяцев до наступления ядерной зимы…

– Джейк.

Голос, внезапно раздавшийся за моей спиной, заставил меня содрогнуться всем телом и резко, нервозно развернуться в сторону его источника. На пороге странной больничной палаты стоял, будто материализовавшись из воздуха, незнакомый мужчина лет за пятьдесят в простой несколько поношенной одежде. Его короткие полуседые волосы серебрились на висках, а на немолодом, но почти не тронутом морщинами лице блуждала растерянная извиняющаяся улыбка. Незнакомец примиряюще поднял руки вверх, давая понять, что мне ничего не угрожает.

– Вы… вы в порядке? Я не хотел пугать вас… я не причиню вам вреда.

Я внезапно понял, что дрожу настолько, что это видно даже издалека. За все эти долгие три года я разучился доверять незнакомым людям – и несмотря на то, что мужчина в целом не выглядел особенно опасно, я никак не мог унять глупую панику, охватившую меня. Кем он был, черт подери? Был ли он тем, кто приволок меня сюда? И что… _что тогда случилось с Айном_?!

Происходящее, несмотря на его реальность, продолжало казаться мне каким-то необыкновенно красочным сном.

– Не приближайся, – предостерегающе выдавил я, мой голос прозвучал отвратительно хрипло и жалко. Без своего оружия, оставшегося в рюкзаке и карманах моей парки, я чувствовал себя слабым и уязвимым, – ты… кто ты, черт возьми, такой? И откуда ты знаешь мое имя?! Что здесь происходит вообще?!

– Не слишком ли много вопросов? – все еще немного неуклюже топтавшийся в дверях незнакомец успокаивающе улыбнулся мне. – Расслабьтесь, Джейк. Я не враг.

Продолжая держать руки поднятыми, мужчина сделал несколько уверенных шагов ко мне и остановился, когда между нами оставалось не больше полуметра. Я все еще был напряжен и чувствовал себя как на иголках, и даже в очередной раз вздрогнул, когда незнакомец протянул мне руку – видимо, в ожидании рукопожатия:

– Меня зовут Джонатан Шнайдер. Мы с Мими нашли вас вчера ночью у озера…

– Откуда вы знаете мое чертово имя?!

Вежливая манера разговора таинственного мужчины казалась мне, уже давно отвыкшему от такого, довольно нелепой, но я, и сам того не заметив, начал поддаваться ее влиянию, хотя и продолжал относиться к незнакомцу с некоторой опаской. Впрочем, если бы он действительно был врагом, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы сделать с мной все, что ему бы вздумалось, пока я был без сознания. Возможно, лихорадочно сделал вывод про себя я, он и правда лишь хотел помочь.

Заметив, что я не слишком доверяю ему, Джонатан будто бы даже расстроенно покачал головой – его рука все еще одиноко висела в воздухе, протянутая для рукопожатия.

– Этот парнишка, ваш гибрид, он постоянно повторял это имя. Мы решили, что вас так зовут. Если честно, я не совсем понимаю…

– Айн? Он жив?! Где он?!

Паника внутри меня сменилась отчаянной надеждой. Уже не контролируя самого себя, я сжал запястье вытянутой руки Джонатана, заглянув ему в лицо, наверное, с настойчивостью умалишенного, но тот, ничуть не смущенный моим безотчетным порывом, только дружелюбно улыбнулся мне в ответ. В его голосе снова прозвучал оттенок извинения:

– Простите меня, дурака, что я сразу не сказал вам об этом, но кризис миновал. Баланс его тела был действительно сильно нарушен, он был на грани, и некоторые его внутренние органы претерпели необратимые изменения... но разве существует в нашем веке что-то, что нельзя решить хирургическим путем?

Не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова я только непонимающе смотрел на Джонатана, а тот тем временем терпеливо продолжал:

– Я врач-гибридолог. Проработал около двадцати лет в одном из исследовательских институтов гибридологии… в этом смысле, хм, вам и вашему гибриду повезло, конечно. Хотя… опоздай мы с Мими буквально на час, и все бы было решено. И тут, наверное, и я не смог бы помочь.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь взять себя в руки – смысл слов Джонатана постепенно стал доходить до меня. Несколько смущенно я отпустил его руку:

– То есть вы… спасли его?

Джонатан пожал плечами.

– Можно сказать и так. Но не стоит ненужных благодарностей, Джейк. Это всего лишь моя работа… раньше такие вещи были для меня рутиной. Да, раньше…

Джонатан вздохнул, с какой-то странной тоской бросив взгляд в окно. Шмель, все это время вившейся рядом с нами, снова промелькнул мимо меня и вылетел в окно. Его резкое жужжание прямо возле моего уха будто заставило меня наконец прийти в себя.

Происходящее не было сном. Происходящее было реальностью – и я ощущал это каждой клеточкой своего тела.

– Где он? Я могу его увидеть… я…

Когда руки Джонатана мягко легли мне на плечи, я запнулся под его успокаивающим взглядом. Глаза гибридолога были светло-серыми, какими-то бесцветными, и в них было что-то похожее на сочувствие и симпатию.

– Не торопитесь так, Джейк. С вашим гибридом будет все в порядке, поверьте, он в хороших руках. На данный момент он в регенерационной камере, его внутренним органам, правда, очень досталось за последние несколько дней, но, как я уже говорил, кризис миновал. Почему бы нам с вами не присесть и не обсудить все спокойно? Я уверен, что у вас накопилось еще много других вопросов. Регенерация вашего гибрида займет еще часов двенадцать на вскидку, и потом, обещаю, вы будете первым, кто его увидит.

 У меня не было сил возражать Джонатану, более того, непонятная волна слабости снова накрыла меня, и перед глазами замельтешили черные точки. Мы опустились на небольшой мягкий диван, стоявший в углу палаты, и я, позволив себе расслабиться и на несколько секунд потерять бдительность, закрыл глаза, откинувшись на его спинку.

– С вами все нормально? – голос Джонатана звучал будто бы издалека, несмотря на то, что тот сидел в каких-то десяти сантиметрах от меня. – Когда мы вчера нашли вас обоих у озера, вы были совсем не в себе от высокой температуры. Знаете, даже легкая простуда при таком изнемождении и недостатке питательных веществ в организме, как у вас, штука крайне опасная. Вам следует хорошенько отдохнуть, как минимум несколько дней.

Я с трудом заставил себя вновь разлепить веки – все вокруг расплывалось.

– И не такое пришлось пережить, – я слабо отмахнулся, и Джонатан понимающе кивнул. Чем дольше я смотрел в его лицо, тем необычнее он мне казался. Необычным для нашего времени, человеком, продолжающим следовать каким-то своим особенным принципам и правилам, в то время как все вокруг него рушилось. Я давно не встречал таких, как он. Негодуя на свою проклятую слабость, я снова выпрямился на диване – почему-то мне даже стало стыдно за свою непринужденную позу перед Джонатаном.

– В любом случае, спасибо, – хрипло выдавил из себя я, – за то, что спасли Айна. За все. И это не пустая благодарность. Я найду способ отблагодарить вас по-настоящему…

– Ах, Джейк, о чем вы? – Джонатан осторожно перебил меня, протестующе взмахнув руками. – Неужели вы думаете, что я жду от вас чего-то за то, что просто выполнял свою работу? Но я могу понять ваши чувства, конечно… Вы оба действительно очень сильно привязаны друг к другу. Такую сильную связь между хозяином и его гибридом даже в моей практике я встречал не слишком часто. Он был у вас с самого детства?

Я покачал головой.

– Я встретил его чуть меньше года назад.

Джонатан несколько вопросительно поднял брови.

– Всего-то?

– Всего-то, – сухо подтвердил я. Странное, неуместное любопытство Джонатана неприятно удивило меня, и я, особенно не задумываясь, колко добавил, – если вам уж настолько интересно, мы были близки.

Джонатан примиряюще пожал плечами:

– Но ведь и я об этом …

– Нет, вы не об этом, – в моем голосе неожиданно для меня самого прозвучала желчь, – наши отношения с ним были другого рода. Я говорю о сексуальной близости.

На какое-то мгновение мы оба замолчали. Я испытующе смотрел в лицо Джонатана, стараясь разглядеть в нем следы того, что я подсознательно ожидал. Неприязни, презрения, шока, в конце концов. Но единственное, что я мог увидеть, была искра вежливой заинтересованности, зажегшаяся в его бесцветных глазах:

– То есть вы… Прошу прощения, что я спрашиваю, но с его стороны…

– Вы думаете, я принудил его к этому насильно?!

Мой резкий вопрос повис в воздухе. Джонатан молча смотрел на меня, словно обдумывая что-то, и только через несколько секунд спокойно продолжил:

– Кажется, вы не совсем правильно поняли меня, Джейк. Я не из тех, кто любит копаться в чужом грязном белье. Я уважаю предпочтения других и следую принципу: не осуждай никого и сам судим не будешь. Я могу понять то, что вы развили друг к другу сильные чувства – за всю мою практику я так и не смог выяснить, что именно творится в голове у гибридов, но понял одно: они очень похожи на нас. Поэтому я не удивлен вашей обоюдной эмоциональной привязанности, но физическая сторона вопроса… неужели особенный заказ?

– О чем вы? – я не понимал, о чем говорил гибридолог, но от какого-то непонятного, мерзкого предчувствия уже заскребло внутри. – Какой еще „заказ“?

Джонатан вздохнул. Он не смотрел на меня, он словно был погружен в какие-то свои мысли, и его взгляд был устремлен к распахнутому окну.

– Ну да, вы ведь не знаете ничего. К сожалению, такие вещи были известны до экологической катастрофы только в узких кругах. Но вы вроде человек довольно образованный… вы ведь знаете о том, что гибриды бесплодны?

– Как и с асексуальностью это общеизвестный факт, – я повел плечом, все еще не понимая, куда Джонатан клонит, а тот продолжал, все еще глядя в окно с выражением какой-то особенной меланхолии на лице:

– Общеизвестный, конечно, вы правы. Только вот мало кто знает, что здесь к чему. Бесплодие, отсутствие сексуального желания… в каком-то смысле все это взаимосвязано, как вы думаете? Смайерс был душевнобольным, но не дураком.

Смайерс? Это имя хоть и было мне знакомо, но ассоциации вызывало только совсем смутные и – хоть голову сломай – вспомнить, кем был этот человек, я не мог.

– Я об Аароне Смайерсе, – поспешно пояснил Джонатан, заметив, что я непонимающе нахмурился, – человеке, создавшем первого гибрида и разработавшем полную концепцию этих, я прошу меня извинить, существ. В возрасте семидесяти лет он оказался в сумасшедшем доме, но речь, в общем-то, сейчас не об этом… Так вот, Смайерс продумал все до единой детали. Он, знаете, был человеком очень осторожным. До параноидальной степени осторожным. Он знал, на что идет, знал, что создавал абсолютно новый подвид… Здесь перестраховаться для него было самым важным. Вот представьте себе, могли бы гибриды размножаться, каково бы это было? Или же если бы они обладали этаким неуправляемыми сексуальным инстинктами наравне с животными и сношались бы направо и налево во время течки? Понимаете, это все не просто неудобно, это опасно. Как вы думаете, на что способен подвид, умеющий размножаться и способный на мыслительные процессы, похожие на человеческие, да еще и руководимый отчасти животными инстинктами? Но я сейчас хожу вокруг да около, все дело в том, что бесплодие, как и асексуальность – это не механизм защиты гибридов от нас, как все это было представлено в прессе. Это то, что защищает нас от гибридов, то, что делает их неполноценными, а нам позволяет продолжать оставаться, хм, венцом творения. Как вы видите, все довольно просто, Джейк.

– Вы имеете в виду, что… – даже когда Джонатан замолчал, сказанное им никак не хотело укладываться у меня в голове, и я не мог подобрать подходящих слов. Я знал, что вокруг создания гибридов и того факта, что они были асексуальны, ходило довольно много слухов, но я, как и многие мои коллеги, был все же склонен верить в официальную версию происходящего, и сейчас, сидя рядом с Джонатаном в странной больничной палате, в том месте, которого по всем законам логики, вообще не должно было существовать, я чувствовал, как мое восприятие мира переворачивается с ног на голову.

Я думал об Айне. О том, чего он был лишен с момента своего рождения, о том, что его сделали „неполноценным“ только для того, чтобы защитить нас. Людей. Но одновременно с этими мрачными мыслями пришли и спасительные мысли о том, что произошло между нами на заброшенной заправке, и я снова вспомнил слова Джонатана в самом начале.

– Кажется, вы говорили что-то о каком-то специальном заказе…?

Взгляд Джонатана, до этого в очередной раз устремленный к открытому окну, вернулся к моему лицу. Его серые глаза все еще были затуманены чем-то. Он словно грезил наяву.

– Ах, да, особенный заказ… Ну, я думаю, в какой-то мере вы уже сами немного понимаете, к чему я клоню, Джейк. Какими бы ни были нормы и правила, некоторым чудакам всегда захочется их нарушить. Чудакам… или лицам с особыми сексуальными наклонностями. Насколько я знаю, такие вещи были возможны, хоть и стоили целое состояние… по желанию хозяина при создании определенного гибрида преграду, блокирующую его сексуальное желание, могли ослабить. Но, опять же, только ослабить, не больше, тут уже Смайерс поработал на славу. Подобные фокусы не только стоили кучу денег, но и были штукой довольно непростой… Сексуальность такого немного доработанного гибрида нужно было почти „воспитывать“, долго и тщательно, с самого раннего возраста…

Быть может, выражение моего лица или же природная интуиция, которой обладал этот необычный человек, заставила Джонатана замолчать, оборвав свою пространную тираду на полуслове. Теплый воздух больничной палаты почему-то показался мне душным – мысли о той стороне жизни Айна, о которой я не имел никакого представления, буквально скрутили мне внутренности. С самого раннего возраста? Воспитывать? Проклятый МакМегган. Чертов извращенный ублюдок. Я повторил это несколько раз про себя, невольно стиснув правую руку в кулак так сильно, что мои отросшие ногти больно впились мне в ладонь. МакМегган должен был быть рад тому, что _он уже был мертв_.

– Я думаю, вам следует все-таки еще немного отдохнуть, Джейк, – мягко, но в то же время достаточно убедительно посоветовал мне Джонатан, внезапно поднявшись с дивана. Я только рассеянно кивнул – то, что бурлило внутри меня, занимало меня настолько, что я даже и не заметил вначале, что он собирается покинуть больничную палату, – если вам что-то понадобится, я буду рядом, в соседней комнате. И да, я попросил Мими приготовить нам что-нибудь… вы ведь, наверняка, голодны?

Я снова механически кивнул и, только когда Джонатан был уже на пороге, будто придя в себя, хрипло спросил:

– И что это за место здесь?! Я схожу с ума… или ядерная зима решила закончиться, пока я валялся в отключке?

– О, нет, с вашим рассудком все в порядке, Джейк, – Джонатан впервые за все время нашего разговора коротко рассмеялся. Его серые глаза снова меланхолично обратились к окну, задержались на солнечном пейзаже за ним на долю секунды и снова вернулись к моему лицу, – все как всегда, и зима идет своим чередом. Снаружи. Здесь же, под защитным куполом „Оазис-2050“, вечное лето. Наслаждайтесь.

***

Даже тогда, когда ненастоящее небо над моей головой потемнело и на пустой город-призрак, в котором царило вечное лето, спустилась ночь, я не мог сомкнуть глаз. Я знал, что смогу увидеть Айна, заключенного после сложной операции в регенерационную камеру, только утром, но мысли о нем и обо всем том, что я за этот день узнал от Джонатана, никак не давали мне уснуть. Сухие, жесткие и пахнущие чем-то стерильным простыни на моей кровати в больничной палате жгли лицо, и я без остановки ворочался с бока на бок.

Мими оказалась темноволосой миловидной девушкой не старше двадцати двух лет. Она набрела на Оазис совершенно случайно и была до недавнего времени единственной обитательницей пустого города, пока Джонатан, как и мы с Айном, поймавший ее сигнал, не присоединился к ней несколько недель назад. Теперь здесь были еще и мы – мысль о том, что Оазис, идеальное убежище, созданное еще в пятидесятых на случай апокалипсиса и принадлежащее, по словам Джонатана, нашедшего объясняющие все документы, небольшой группе заоблачно богатых людей, был предоставлен только нам четверым, казалась до пугающего неестественной. Конечно, Мими продолжала без устали каждый день в назначенное время подавать свой заветный радиосигнал – вот только те немногие, кто отозвался на него, так и не объявились. Мы могли только ждать.

У Джонатана были свои собственные планы на город под защитным колпаком „Оазис-2050“, чему я, впрочем, не был сильно удивлен. Уже с первых минут нашего разговора я понял, что гибридолог был неисправимым идеалистом, изменить которого не был способен даже конец света. Но какое мне было до этого дело?

Я не возражал и не вмешивался, слушая его планы по созданию в Оазисе идеального государства для выживших после апокалипсиса только вполуха. В голове роилось слишком много других, более важных мыслей. Да и я просто был слишком уставшим. Изможденным долгой, бесконечной дорогой.

Но все равно, несмотря даже на усталость, уже ночью я никак не мог провалиться в целительную пропасть сна. Айн умер у меня на руках и воскрес за какую-то ночь, мы оба были в том месте, которое так долго искали, и наше затянувшееся путешествие наконец подошло к своему счастливому концу. Как здесь уснуть?

Да и было ли окончание нашего путешествия действительно счастливым? По словам Джонатана, равновесие, снова установившееся в теле спасенного Айна, было шатким, гибридолог честно признался мне в том, что он не знал, сколько тому еще оставалось. Год, два, пять или, если повезет, может быть, десять лет. Организм Айна необратимо изменился, гибрид лишился способности менять форму, и пока его тело еще подчинялось измененному порядку вещей, но это нестабильное равновесие не могло продержаться больше десяти лет. Это было всего лишь отсрочкой, временем, подаренным нам случайностью, которого катастрофически не хватало.

В ту ночь я решил, что лучше было не думать об этом, но мои мысли раз за разом возвращались к этому роковому сроку, отпущенному нам, и он казался мне беспощадно коротким.

Я не мечтал об идеальном государстве на странном клочке земли, чудом спасенном от экологической катастрофы под защитным куполом искусственного неба. Такие вещи не интересовали меня уже давно. За эти три года я осознал, что для счастья мне нужно было, оказывается, совсем мало. Я и сам был удивлен тому, насколько непритязательным я стал. Но была еще другая казавшаяся мне довольно тяжелой задача – я хотел сделать счастливым Айна. Неважно, сколько ему оставалось.

Я любил Айна. Я осознавал это яснее, чем когда-либо, ворочаясь на чертовых жестких простынях. То, что я пытался скрыть от самого себя, выливалось наружу, грозя утопить меня во всех этих, как мне казалось, стыдных, неуместных чувствах, в море нежности, которую я испытывал к гибриду. И имело ли значение то, что мы принадлежали к разным биологическим видам, то, что именно спустившаяся на землю ядерная зима и разрушенное апокалипсисом общество было тем фундаментом, без которого наши чувства никогда бы не достигли таких масштабов?

Это все не значило ровно ничего, говорил себе я. Возможно, в обычном обществе, я бы никогда не прикоснулся к Айну, никогда бы не смог заявлять о наших чувствах так открыто, как я делал это сейчас перед Джонатаном, но играло ли это какую-то роль? Здесь и сейчас.

Я понимал, что нет. Не играло. Но все равно не мог заснуть, запутавшись во всем том, что казалось мне когда-то правильным и что было правильным сейчас. Пораженный тем, что я впервые в жизни испытывал такие сильные, такие настоящие чувства, измученный своими собственными размышлениями, я не смог дождаться рассвета. И когда темнота в комнате постепенно стала рассеиваться, а время максимально приблизилось к тому моменту, когда я наконец смог бы увидеть Айна, я не выдержал и все-таки провалился в сонное забытье. Долгое и глубокое. Способное исцелить от любых сомнений.

***

Он сидел на кровати, притянув колени к животу. Полуголый, в одних только фланелевых пижамных штанах. Верхняя часть его тела, от живота по самую грудь, была плотно обмотана тонкими, эластичными бинтами, скрывавшими следы спасшего его хирургического вмешательства.

Я открыл дверь в его палату настолько тихо, что в самом начале Айн даже не повернул голову в мою сторону, и я на несколько секунд замер на пороге, любуясь им со стороны.

Спутанные платиновые волосы Айна уже давно доходили ему практически до поясницы, и в тот момент я был зачарован ими, рассыпавшимися по его обнаженной спине. Такой красивый, совершенный, он принадлежал только мне, и я понимал, что еще несколько минут – и я могу прикоснуться к нему.

Наверное, я бы так и остался стоять на пороге и пялиться на Айна, как последний идиот, если бы он наконец, будто бы почувствовав мой взгляд, не обернулся и его голубые, почему-то утратившие свою яркость глаза не расширились.

– Джейк…

Я попытался улыбнуться, но мои губы совсем не подчинялись мне. Мои губы дрожали, кривясь в каком-то жалком, изуродованном подобии улыбки. Я бы заплакал от одного только его взгляда, если бы остатки моей дурацкой мужской гордости позволили мне это.

– Ты выглядишь ужасно, – голос Айна был совсем тихим как шелест.

– Ну спасибо, – неуклюже буркнул я. И почти беззвучно добавил, – зато ты сногсшибательно. Как всегда.

– Что?

Айн не расслышал меня, и я, мягко захлопнув за собой дверь, словно в каком-то трансе, как сомнамбула, шагнул к его кровати.

От него горько пахло чем-то чужим, лекарствами и стерилизующими рану бинтами. Настолько осторожно, насколько это только было возможно, обнимая гибрида, я уткнулся лицом в его волосы, даже на какие-то пару секунд задержав дыхание от того, насколько этот момент был прекрасным. Именно таким, как я его представлял, ворочаясь всю ночь без сна.

Руки Айна слабо обвили мою спину.

– Что ты сказал до этого, Джейк? Извини, я не расслышал.

– Что я люблю тебя, – не давая Айну возразить, не позволяя ему вообще хоть как-то отреагировать на мое неловкое, жалобное признание, я поцеловал его в его мягкие, безвольные губы. Айн явно не ожидал этого, он настолько растерялся, что позволил мне полностью взять на себя лидирующую роль в поцелуе э, и от того, как его тело бессознательно, будто по какой-то привычке, передало мне управление собой, я ощутил, как все заныло внутри, и теплая волна возбуждения зародилась в паху.

– Для того, чтобы ты признался мне в любви, мне нужно было сначала умереть, – с какой-то абсолютно не свойственной ему игривостью прошептал между поцелуями Айн, на что я мгновенно раздраженно парировал:

– Я любил тебя с самого начала, тупица.

Айн беззлобно рассмеялся. Его глаза, скользнувшие по моему лицу, будто дразнили:

– Типичный Джейк. Признаваться мне в любви и называть меня тупицей в одном предложении – это так в твоем стиле.

– Ах, просто заткнись.

Несколько секунд мы оба молчали – после нашей короткой ироничной словесной перепалки меня охватило какой-то необъяснимое чувство удовлетворения и глупого, безудержного счастья.

Мы дошли. Мы были в Оазисе, мы оба. Он был рядом, живой и такой теплой, дразнящий меня без всякого повода и полностью подчиняющийся мне, стоило мне начать целовать его.

Айн изменился. Он был другим, я отчетливо чувствовал это и не знал, сколько в нем осталось от того странного, одичавшего парня в одних джинсах, надетых на голое тело, склонившегося над моей кроватью около года назад. Была ли в этом изменении, произошедшем с ним, моя вина?

– Джейк? – голос Айна вырвал меня из моих дурацких мыслей, заставив посмотреть ему в лицо. В его огромных голубых глазах была нежность и бесконечная преданность. Та самая преданность, в которую я влюбился с самого начала.

– Что это за место – Оазис?

Беспомощная полувопросительная улыбка Айна была очаровательной. Я ухмыльнулся:

– Если честно, я пока и сам не знаю. Но я хочу остаться здесь с тобой. Надолго.

– Надолго?

– Если захочешь – навсегда.

Айн молча кивнул. Его ладонь, нашедшая мою, судорожно, неожиданно сильно, почти до боли сжала ее.

Айн смотрел мне в глаза, не говоря ничего. Но разве нужны были в этот момент какие-то слова?

И пусть время, оставшееся нам, было таким коротким, вдруг решил про себя я, это было не важно. Гораздо важней были такие моменты, как сейчас, растягивающие временной отрезок, оставшийся нам, и делающие его бесконечно длинным.

Время было ничем. Оно не значило абсолютно ничего. Так же, как и Оазис, оказавшийся всего лишь безлюдным городом под колпаком искусственного неба.

Настоящий Оазис был внутри нас, и там, в этом неподдельном, истинном Оазисе, время шло так, как хотелось нам, и мы могли быть вместе вечно.

Там мы сами творили свою судьбу.


End file.
